Paraselene
by thegreyrabbit
Summary: He decided he was going to tell her she was the biggest idiot he had ever met and then he was going to kiss her senseless. ShikaHina. Contains spoilers. Rating may change.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any settings or characters from Naruto and this is purely a work of fanfiction for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Paraselene

Chapter One

Hinata could remember the first time she met the shadow user. She remembered poking her head out from behind her mother's kimono and wondering if he actually liked wearing his hair that way, because it made him look noble like his father…

Said boy sighed, turned up his nose and looked away from the shy girl.

…or a pineapple.

"Oh my!" Hinata's mother exclaimed, her smile widening, a beautiful smile that could make anyone's day better. It was a smile that wars could be fought over. "Is this Shikamaru?" Her voice was like wind chimes in a calm breeze, comforting, beautiful. It was so different from the commanding voice of his mother Shikamaru had to look up at her.

The moment he did get a good look at the strange and beautiful woman he had to do everything he could to not hide behind _his_ mother like some girl. The pretty lady smiled at him in such a way that he felt special, like he was the only one in the world she smiled for. "Only five but already so handsome. I bet you'll be just as smart as your father and strong like your mother, neh?" A blush dusted its way across Shikamaru's cheeks and nose as he nodded, smiling for the first time that morning.

"Look Hana, you've even turned my son into an admirer already. He's not usually interested in anything except having his head in the clouds." Yoshino laughed which in itself was a strange sight indeed. Shikamaru looked between the two women. _'Who was this lady and why did she have such an effect on people?'_

The beautiful woman, Hana, laughed in return, one hand hiding her mouth, the other was placed on her swollen belly. "Yes well it's good to get lost in the clouds for a little while. It reminds us to keep our feet planted firmly on the ground so we don't disappear. " Hana turned back to Shikamaru, her light lavender eyes seemed to sparkle in the morning sun. Shikamaru couldn't turn away even if he wanted to.

"There's someone I want you to meet Shika-kun." Hana started as she reached her hand out to the little girl hiding behind her legs. She finally stepped forward and Shikamaru reluctantly turned his attention from Hana to the girl he assumed was her daughter. She had the same eyes as her, slightly different from the sea of white surrounding the both of them but, her hair was shorter and she definitely wasn't breathtaking like the woman she stood next to however, even Shikamaru had to admit, she was cute.

Not that he would ever say that out loud.

"This is my daughter Hinata; I hope the two of you can be good friends." Hana finished.

Hinata was shy but she wouldn't neglect her manners. She stepped forward and gave a slight bow. "I-I am pleased to meet you." She practically squeaked, her eyes wide.

A cute little mouse.

"Ahhh, Hinata just keeps getting cuter and cuter, right Shikamaru?" Yoshino asked her son, nudging him forward. He recognized the threat and gave a slight bow in return, not wishing to be reprimanded in front of all the Hyuuga eyes. He grumbled out what sounded like "nice to meet you" but no one present could be positive.

"Shikamaru, why don't you take Hinata around the grounds and see if you can find some antlers so Hana can use them to make her special ointment?" Yoshino made it sound like a suggestion but he knew it was nothing short of a command. He was about to start grumbling about what a drag that sounded like until Hana stepped it.

"That sounds like a lovely idea. I'm sure Hinata would really enjoy that!" Hinata was given a small nudge forward by her mother and before there could be any protests from either party the two children were off on their own in the Nara woods.

Well, they were followed by two Hyuuga guards but Hinata seemed used to it and ignored them, Shikamaru easily followed her lead and started toward a spot he figured would be their best bet for finding some antlers.

They walked in silence that was neither uncomfortable nor suffocating. They both seemed to enjoy the quiet sounds of the forest around them. They soon reached a clearing with a small stream. Wildflowers grew all around them and Hinata stared in awe and delight. Shikamaru shot her sideways glance. She seemed so genuinely happy and at ease. So different from the nervous creature he had just met.

Shikamaru looked around his feet for the antlers they came for and instead found a round white flower with many petals. A white camellia. He picked it up and thought about giving it to Hana but then he remembered the little girl he was with. She wasn't really troublesome; he could give it to her. She gladly accepted it.

He decided her smile wasn't a drag at all.

* * *

The day that Hanabi was born was the best and worst day of Hinata's life. She was finally a big sister. A day that she had been looking forward to ever since she found out there was something, someone, wonderful growing inside of her mother.

Her mother…

Hinata was not prepared to give up her mother just to be a big sister but the gods had other plans. Today was the funeral, a beautiful day of course, as if an ode to her. She would have wanted it to be a beautiful day, she would not want people to be sad but Hinata couldn't help herself. She could not face the many people coming to pay their respects and so she stayed in the garden, her mother's pride and joy.

Was her mother's pride and joy, besides her two beautiful daughters.

Hinata sniffed as she looked over the koi in the small pond in the corner of the garden. She felt ugly in her dark funeral robes amongst the beautiful and colorful flowers. She could not have been more miserable. Even her father and the maids left her alone.

However a certain Nara didn't get the message to leave the little princess alone. He approached her, cursing these formal robes for not having pockets he could shove his hands into. She turned to face him. Her eyes were large, wet, and dull with sadness. Her round face, almost cherub like, was marked with angry red tear stains on her cheeks. They stared at each other, once again in the silence they both found comforting.

Shikamaru sighed. He wasn't sure what to say to comfort some girl during such a troublesome time. Hinata furiously tried to stop the tears from flowing, she wiped at her cheeks with her sleeves carelessly. Almost as if reading his mind she cautiously spoke. "It's o-okay Shikamaru-san. Y-you don't have to say anything." Her voice was swallowed up by sobs her little body could not control. She was surprised when she felt him sit next to her. Not too close, but close enough that only she could hear his whisper.

"Ya know, your eyes are pretty like hers."

It was a simple statement. A true fact. Her mother had unique Hyuuga eyes, white, yes but, with a little bit of lavender. Fierce with the power of the byakugan but kinder than any other eyes she had known. They were a gift from her mother the moment she was born. Not even Hanabi had the lavender tint that made them different, that made her special.

It was the best compliment she had ever received.

Hinata smiled through her tears and hugged the boys arm for as long as she dared. "Thank you, Shikamaru-san."

Shikamaru hid the tint of pink on his cheeks by turning away from her and he awkwardly patted her head. "You don't have to be so formal Hinata. She wanted us to be friends, remember?"

Hinata nodded delightedly as she pulled away from him. "O-okay, Shikamaru…" she tested it out, it was weird to be so casual with a boy no less. She decided she didn't hate it.

She also decided that pineapples were probably her favorite fruit anyway.

* * *

When Hinata graduated from the academy she hoped that she had finally done something that her father could be proud of, something to make him acknowledge her. She was finally a shinobi. Instead, she heard him tell her sensei exactly what he thought of her. Useless. Unfit. Not worthy of the very name Hyuuga. She knew Kurenai saw her, knew her father must have sensed her, she nearly ran into Neji but she could not be here anymore. She could not let them see her being weaker than she already was with tears in her eyes. She ran from the Hyuuga compound for as far as her legs would carry her, ignoring the eyes of the people who stared after her. Some were concerned, mostly confused, she ignored them all. She ignored _his_ eyes.

When she could not run anymore she recognized where her body had brought her, one of the training grounds. She did not hesitate as she approached a post and began striking it, taking out her frustration and her anger.

' _Have to be stronger. Have to be better. Hanabi, Father, Mother…Naruto-kun…_ '

Her hot tears began to cloud her vision and her cries with each strike on the wood post drowned out the noise of any approaching footsteps. She was about to strike fiercely, wildly, like a caged animal. With a shout she brought her hand back and then…

She froze.

Not because she wanted to. Her body would not move. Her limbs were stiff. She slowly felt her body turn on its own accord. She found herself staring at the passive face of none other than Shikamaru Nara. Of course, she was in his shadow possession jutsu. He walked towards her making her do the same. When they were a foot or so apart he looked down from her face and at her hands. She copied him and nearly gasped at the state of her hands, her most important weapons. They were bloody, bruised, they needed to be healed or she could lose the feeling in them and then she would really be useless. He knew this, he did not want that. It was better when she smiled.

Shikamaru released the clearly upset girl from his jutsu and sat crossed leg on the ground and silently beckoned her to do the same thing. She wordlessly complied; her tears had stopped their relentless downfall, for now only her sniffles and the sounds of insects filled the air around the young ninja.

Shikamaru dug through his pouch pulling out a small jar of ointment and a roll of bandages. He gently took her hands in his and focused on patching her up. She just wanted to cry harder at his kindness. He glanced up every so often to see if her tears had stopped and wanted to let out a sigh of relief when they finally had but he remained focused on her hands.

Gentle and kind hands forced into a bloody pulp. He should scold her for this. Women weren't supposed to do this kind of thing. He didn't bother. He sighed when he was done, turning her hands over in his own and placing the ointment in her palm. She needed no explanation. A Nara secret remedy. She was glad to have it.

Shikamaru leaned back on his hands and stared at the sky, the sun was lowering. How long had he watched her cry and beat up that helpless post? He sighed again before laying down in the soft grass, his hands behind his head, eyes closed. Hinata eyed him curiously. Shikamaru Nara in his natural habitat. She smiled at her own thought, pocketing the ointment for safekeeping she laid down next to him, placing her healing hands on her stomach and looked at the fluffy clouds in the sky. If he was surprised at her actions he didn't show it.

"Hinata, we have to stop meeting like this. I'm not good at…comforting…people." Shikamaru mumbled almost as if talking in his sleep.

Hinata turned to face him, she begged to differ. Just seeing his calm exterior, care-free, deep breaths, just his _presence_ was comforting. He was better than any anti-anxiety medication any medical-nin in the world could come up with. She looked back up at the clouds and slowly closed her red puffy eyes, finally at ease. After a few moments in the quiet, Hinata had to ask.

"Shikamaru…h-how is it you always know?" She started. He did not dare open his eyes to look at her. "How do you know w-where to find me?" she asked and turned her head back to face him.

After a moment of thought he simply shrugged. "Just lucky I guess."

Hinata shrugged too. She would take it and be grateful that he just knew. Soon the comfortable silence enveloped them in a familiar blanket, and they both fell asleep in the afternoon sun.

They both decided they liked naps together.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any settings or characters from Naruto and this purely a work of fanfiction for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Paraselene

Chapter Two

Shikamaru stood in shock. His eyes widened in horror and then narrowed in anger.

Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga.

Not _fucking_ Neji. He didn't fully understand it but the other genius had some vendetta against his own cousin. He would tear her to shreds. His eyes automatically searched the room for the shy raven haired and lavender eyed girl. Her eyes were locked on the screen in shock, where his had been a moment ago. She looked down at her feet.

' _I see. She has already given up. Good. Die another day. These stupid exams aren't worth it.'_

When the two Hyuugas met on the floor Neji tore into her verbally first. Shikamaru clenched his fist. His teammates didn't notice but his sensei did. Asuma said nothing but made a mental note of it. He then looked over to Kurenai. She had a fondness for Hinata and wanted her to succeed like he wanted Shikamaru to succeed. He could see the worry etched in her expression. He decided it wasn't a good look for her and turned his attention back to the match, wondering if someone was going to stop it…

"People can change! Don't think you can label people like that! Beat him up Hinata; he's making me really mad!"

Everyone turned their attention to the blond haired ninja, full of energy even fresh from his fight. ' _Idiot.'_ Shikamaru thought. ' _Can't he see that this fight is already over?'_ Shikamaru turned his attention back to the two in the ring and had his breath taken away from him.

Hinata's posture had completely changed. She looked up with a _fierceness_ in her eyes he did not even know the timid girl was capable of mustering. The usually gentle and kind features were gone from her face in an instant. Hinata was…

He looked over at the orange clad idiot and back at the girl, ready to face her foe even if it meant her downfall.

Shikamaru hardened his features. He could easily see how this fight was going to play out. He could see every move to the finish and despite this, his face broke into a smile. _'Stupid girl. I'm rooting for you too…'_

Shikamaru focused on the fight and every blow she took, he felt like he was taking one too but she kept getting up. She would look at him, the loud ball of energy yelling for her not to give up. Shikamaru, being as perceptive as he was, did not miss the way she glanced his way too. He did his best to seep out nothing but a calm and comfortable aura, he fought to keep his face expressionless but the way his fists gripped the railing gave him away. She gave him a slight smile as blood dripped from her mouth. _'…a smile wars could be fought over…'_

Shikamaru nodded at her, as if giving her his approval as if to say _'I believe in you too.'_

When she was carried out on that stretcher in front of all of them, inches from death, his expression was set in cold determination. He knew Asuma had clamped a hand down on his shoulder, but he did not feel it. He knew his sensei whispered something comforting along the lines of "she'll pull through" but he did not hear it. Shikamaru knew that from now on, he was going to take this seriously. This stupid exam, being a ninja, just everything because, he had people he wanted to protect, people he _had_ to protect.

He decided he was going to get stronger too.

* * *

When Hinata learned that Shikamaru had made chuunin, she was delighted. Of course she figured Naruto would be sad for a little while but, she didn't have to worry about him. He would always bounce back.

A lot of tragedy followed those exams; things were changing in the hidden leaf. The talk of war never ended. Hinata tried her best to not be frightened. Even though she was not a chuunin, she was still a ninja and she would bare that title proudly.

Kiba and Akamaru had dropped by the compound to inform her that Team 8 and Team 10 were asked to come and eat lunch together to celebrate Shikamaru's promotion before leaving on his first official mission as a chuunin. She knew that Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Choji were to join him on the mission to recover Sasuke Uchiha. Their jounin senseis would stay behind to defend the village.

If she knew Naruto as well as she thought she did he was probably waiting impatiently at the gate ready to go. She informed Kiba to go ahead without her and she would meet them at the restaurant as soon as possible.

She made her way through the Hyuuga compound and came across just the person she was looking for. "Neji-niisan." He looked up from packing his bag and eyed her no longer with contempt but with a fondness he had forgotten he had for the little princess.

"Yes, Hinata-sama?"

She smiled at him. "I just wanted to wish you good luck on your upcoming mission. I know you'll do well!"

Neji nodded. "Thank you Hinata-sama. I will do my best." Hinata nodded back before leaving the compound in her usual attire to meet her team and team 10 for a quick celebration meal.

On her way she was surprised to pass the man of the hour sitting on a bench near the restaurant alone, staring up at the sky.

"Hey, Shikamaru…" she called out.

He, lazily of course, tilted his head to look at her. He slouched down in his seat, even while wearing a chuunin vest he managed to look boyish. It was kind of _'cute…'_

He stared at her as if asking if she as going to continue on her way or sit down with him. She swallowed and opted for the latter. They sat in silence for a moment until he decided to break their usual quiet routine with a sigh. "This is all so…"

"Troublesome?" She finished for him with a cheeky smile.

He blinked at her and then looked away. "Yeah…" he mumbled. She stifled her giggle but if he looked at her he could have seen the amusement dancing in her eyes. "You…you t-think everything is troublesome." She finally input.

He shook his head, gave her a sideways look and met her eyes, her kind and gentle lavender eyes. "Not everything."

Hinata looked away first, hiding her pink cheeks. "But this…" he continued gesturing to his new vest and she turned her attention back to him. "THIS is troublesome. Making me the leader on a mission that is clearly so important to many others. I feel like I won't be able to return if I fail. If I fail…" she put a finger to his lips successfully silencing the genius.

She gave him a reassuring smile ' _like he was the only one in the world she smiled for.'_

"No matter w-what happens, you will never be a failure, as long as you tried your best! Right?"

He looked at the Hyuuga in front of him, really looked. He analyzed her as if she was a shogi board and tried to put the pieces into place. He had trouble figuring her out. How could she still be so full of hope? Why did she of all people believe in him?

He rubbed the back of his head. "I guess you're right Hinata. It would just be such a drag if we came back without Sasuke."

She nodded "I guess you'll just have to lead the team to success then, neh?" She stood up and extended her hand to him. "Let's celebrate for n-now Shikamaru, our teams are w-waiting for us. For you." He took her outstretched hand, so soft and gentle and was reminded of a time when he had helped heal those hands.

Shikamaru followed Hinata into the restaurant, both teams greeted them cheerfully upon their arrival, Shikamaru accepted all of the congratulations he received and did his best to enjoy this moment. He committed it memory, a reason to come back, another chance ' _another chance to see her smile. For him.'_

Hinata couldn't seem to stop catching his eyes and each time she did, she tried her best not to blush. Shikamaru was a strong ninja and an even better friend. Hinata wondered what he thought of her.

She decided she wanted to find out, no matter what the outcome was.

* * *

It was some time later, after Naruto had left and returned to the village keeping his vow to get stroger, that Hinata and Shikamaru had a mission together. It was a basic escort mission, almost a calm task in the storm of things to come.

Shikamaru and Hinata were to escort his friend and fellow ninja Temari of the Sand home to Suna. She had been in Konoha working with Shikamaru on the upcoming chuunin exams. Since Temari was a capable ninja herself, this mission was just a precaution, almost just a polite gesture, like a walking a girl home at night.

Shikamaru couldn't help comparing the two girls walking ahead of him. One was hot blooded, strong, commanding, the type of woman he always imagined he would end up marrying, like his mother. The other was gentle, quiet, calm, the exact opposite of everything he had imagined. He watched as her dark hair, now long and full splayed down her back like ink spilling on a page. Every move she made was careful, graceful. Temari's boisterous laugh broke his thoughts. The woman was the epitome of strength and confidence. Beautiful in her own right. He had to admit his intrigue those years ago at their chuunin exam showdown. Her brain was like his. Tactical. It was a nice change.

He sighed audibly. Girls were more trouble than they were worth.

Temari glanced over her shoulder at him "What's your problem, Shadow?" She called him the pet-name as if he were a cat.

He opened his eyes and noted the concern on the Hyuuga's features. "Nothing." He mumbled. "Just tired." He yawned as if to prove his point. Temari rolled her eyes and turned forward instead.

Hinata dropped back to walk beside the lazy genius. "Hey, Shikamaru." She began, the concern had spread from her face to her voice.

"I'm fine Hinata. Just not getting enough sleep." He explained before she could ask. She nodded in understanding and let their familiar silence envelope them.

When nightfall came they set up camp and Hinata offered to take first watch. The other two agreed with it since she could scout far enough just using her byakugan.

After a few hours of rest Shikamaru awoke. He stretched his arms and rolled his neck. He really was tired. He was out cold. It definitely has to be his turn to keep watch by now. A quick survey of the area showed Temari sleeping in her mat and Hinata…

Hinata was gone.

Shikamaru stayed calm, she must have been nearby, just scouting the area or gathering more firewood. He rose nimbly and began his search. He spared Temari a backwards glance and decided she could hold her own. He would be right back anyway.

After circling the camp a few yards away he decided she was not gathering firewood. His heart beat a little faster. He would be damned if he let something happen to that girl. Where was she?

"Troublesome." He yawned.

That's when he heard a noise nearby. The sound of rushing water. He followed the sound to a river a few yards too far from the camp for his liking but was relieved when there she was unharmed. Her attention was focused on something in the water. The shadow user simply watched since she seemed to be fine. After a moment Hinata removed her hand from the river and flexed her fingers. It looks like she may have burned it? He wondered how, with what?

Shikamaru continued to silently watch her just to make sure she was okay. She pulled a small ointment jar from her pouch and massaged the remedy onto her skin. He couldn't help but stare at her every movement. He thought that everyone should see Hinata Hyuuga in moonlight. It was as if everything that made her, her, was amplified. Her grace, the kindness in her eyes, the way her skin practically glowed. She was like a paraselene. A halo that only appeared when the moon was at its brightest. A rare and ' _absolutely beautiful'_ sight. He really couldn't bring himself to look away, it was like he was a little boy again looking up at who he _thought_ was the most beautiful woman in the world but ' _here she is now, right in front of me'_ .

Shikamaru was about to make his presence known when Hinata's head snapped in his direction, her bloodline activated. She had sensed him? He thought he…

"Shikamaru!" Hinata practically shrieked in horror running towards him. He had felt it too late. Killing intent. What he did feel however was the sharp kiss of a kunai pierce the area where his neck met his shoulders.

This was absolutely going to be a drag.

Shikamaru jumped away to disengage from his attacker and stood in front of Hinata, the kunai still sticking up out of his neck. He tried to focus his eyes as he felt Hinata at his back, he reached up his hand to pull the kunai out but his muscles were lead, his vision was blurry, this was no ordinary kunai.

"Poison…" he struggled out. He heard a man's laughter as Shikamaru fell to his knees. He heard her, an angel calling his name as he struggled to stand and fight, to be a ninja. To protect those he wished to protect. He only managed to fall into her arms. He felt her fingers flutter over his body like feathers, whispering his name pleading with him to stay with her. "Hinata…run." He choked out. He saw her lips respond but he couldn't hear anymore and soon darkness, the realm of the shadows he controlled, consumed him.

Shikamaru awoke to the smell of sterilization, soap and…and…something he couldn't put his finger on but he decided he liked it and breathed deep. It reminded him of her…

His eyes snapped open. "Hinata!" he cried out, sitting up way too fast in what was clearly a hospital bed. He examined the room around him and noticed the symbol of the Hidden Leaf. He was back in Konoha? What had happened to him? He felt a shock of pain roll through his body starting at the base of his neck and traveling down. Damn, he wasn't healed yet. What the hell is going on!?

A familiar presence filled the room suddenly.

"Shikamaru! Be careful you'll open up your wound." He was soon laid back down in a flurry of capable hands and blond hair.

He sighed, he had no will to fight her hands pushing him into the mattress. "Ino…what happened?" He managed before a glass of water was pressed to his lips. He greedily drank it, instantly feeling a little better. The blond regarded him. "You were attacked…" she started.

' _No shit…'_ he thought it better to keep the thought to himself. He definitely had no will to argue with his feisty teammate.

"On your way to Suna," Ino continued. "A rogue cloud-nin in the area spotted Hinata and decided to try and capture her. He saw you keeping an eye out and decided to take you out first. He stabbed you with a poisoned kunai. Luckily, Temari woke up and took him on while Hinata treated your wound. She sucked most of the poison out but you had lost a lot of blood. If it weren't for Hinata's quick thinking and Temari's distraction you…you probably wouldn't have made it." Ino finished, frowning at the thought of losing one of her oldest and closest friends, she set the empty water glass on the table next to a vase of flowers on his end table.

Shikamaru looked away from Ino. It wasn't like her to be upset. They were ninja, things like this could happen at any time on a mission. "Is she…" Ino turned back to her friend as he took her story in he struggled to get his thoughts out. "Is she okay?" he finally managed.

Ino nodded, always thinking of others, never himself. That was their Shikamaru. "Temari managed to scare the cloud-nin off before a serious battle could take place. She helped Hinata bring you back here and then the Kazekage sent some ninjas of his own to escort her back to Suna instead. She asked that you write to her once you were well." She smiled.

Shikamaru turned to face her _'of course Temari was okay. What about…'_ "Hinata?" He inquired softly.

Ino's smile faltered. "Ya know Shikamaru, I had no idea the two of you were such good friends! You could have told me." Ino scolded. He gave her a look that clearly said just get to the point. "Hinata…Hinata was inconsolable when they brought you in. She kept saying it was all her fault. She stayed put the entire time they operated on you. We tried to tell her you would be fine, that you just needed a blood transfusion and you would be good as new. I kept her occupied my healing the burned chakra points in her hand but I've never seen her that distraught." She gave Shikamaru a moment to absorb everything.

It was hard for him to imagine the girl pacing the hospital hallways worrying _about him._ Then again it also seemed like her natural state. Caring, nurturing, and worrying about everyone except herself.

"She's been in to see you every day." Ino broke his thoughts with the simple statement. She turned her attention to the flowers on his end table. "These are from her." She stated simply, smiling at them. Blue hydrangeas, to express gratitude and heartfelt emotions.

Shikamaru eyed them and sighed before closing his eyes breathing in the smell of the flowers. "How long…have I been asleep?" He asked. It definitely didn't feel like long enough.

"Three days. Everyone's come to see you. Asuma and Kurenai had to practically drag Hinata along with them to get her to leave the room. They took her to go hear the baby's heartbeat! By the way, Kiba and I are betting on the gender. I definitely think it's going to be a girl. Although I can hardly get over the fact that Asuma-sensei is going to be a dad anyway."

Shikamaru kept his eyes closed as his thoughts bounced around everywhere like the hyperactive ninja himself was in his head. _'Dragged her away? Oh right the baby. Blue hydrangeas. Three days. She was here. Three days. Worried. Protect…'_ Shikamaru yawned to keep the emotions from playing out on his face.

Ino checked his bandages, they were clean and could be changed later. "Alright, you rest up for now. Another day or two and you'll be out of here good as new." She stood from the chair beside his bed and smiled down at the lazy genius one last time before heading for the door.

"Hey Ino." He called out to her and she stopped in the doorway. "Thanks for checking up on me."

Ino flashed him a smile that reached her eyes. "Hey! That's what friends are for. Get better soon!" She called before closing the door and leaving him alone. He sighed. The only thing he could think of was sleep. He was so tired. His dreams were filled with lavender eyes and blue flowers.

Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes. Darkness. It was night time now. He went to reach for the water on his table and found that his arm was heavier than usual. He looked down. It looked like ink had spilled and spread out along his sheets but he knew better. He knew it was _her._ She was currently holding his hand using his arm as a pillow.

He instantly felt his cheeks heat up. For once, one of the smartest people in the village, was completely lost on what he should do. Luckily fate decided for him.

"Shika…" Hinata mumbled as she stirred from her sleep.

Shikamaru quickly gained his composure. "Hey." He whispered trying not to startle her. Her eyes fluttered open and she met his gaze quickly to make sure she wasn't just dreaming. Lavender eyes met brown. "Hey...you're awake!" There it was, the smile he couldn't keep his mind off of. Her smile that she smiled just for him. Or at least that's what he liked to believe anyway.

"I am." He confirmed. He really wanted to scold her. ' _Why are you here? You should be at home in bed. Have you been eating decent food? How did you burn the chakra points in your hand? You shouldn't push yourself so hard when you train. Why were you making such a fuss over me?'_ "I'm glad you're okay." Was all he could manage. Her smile grew, he could have sworn he saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm s-sorry for being such a bother. I was...I'm j-just so relieved that y-you're here. There was so-so much blood Shikamaru. I…I…" She felt a finger pressed against her lips, effectively silencing her the same way she silenced him some time ago.

He moved his finger away from her pink lips, her silent tears began rolling down her cheeks. He stretched his palm to cup her cheek and wiped at her tears with the pad of his thumb. "I'm really okay. There's no need to get all flustered over me Hinata. I'm a shinobi. It's my job to protect those people around me. The people that I care about." There. He said it out loud. He cared about her.

That basically just scratched the surface of everything he felt because of her. What he felt _for_ her.

It was a good start though.

Hinata placed her hand over his and rubbed her cheek against his palm. "Here w-we are again. You c-comforting me and you think y-you're no good at it." She whispered.

Shikamaru smiled, feeling her cheek warm up beneath his touch. He liked it more than he would admit.

"What can I say? You bring out the nurturing in me." He whispered back to her. She giggled and it was like breathing life back into him. She released his hand from her cheek and laid it down on his bed, she pressed the glass of water into his palm and he drank from it even though it meant taking his attention away from her. Even for a moment. He set it on the end table next to his flowers.

"I should go so y-you can get some rest. I just wanted to make s-sure you were really okay." Hinata said beginning to stand up.

"Hinata." The way _he_ said her name made her stop. "I am okay but, you can stay, if you want." He wanted to kick himself. She should be home, in bed, not here with him. However part of him, the selfish part of him that wanted her all to himself was winning. He thought he deserved a little selfishness though.

Apparently Hinata agreed. She sat back down in the chair and eyed him. "A-alright. Until the morning then." She said laying her head back down on his arm. She was very sleepy after all. Shikamaru reached across himself with his other arm and twirled her silky hair in his fingers, watching it reflect the moonlight shining through the window. Even though his shoulder hurt like hell, his arm was definitely going to be asleep, and being in the hospital was a major drag, he figured he could get used to this, as long as she was there for him.

They both decided that they would always cherish their peaceful nights together.

End of Chapter Two

* * *

A/N: Just a quick thank you to those who have reviewed/followed/favorited this story. It means a lot to me. I know ShikaHina stories are rare and I will do my best to make sure this one is a good one. I just wanted to point out that I am following the anime/manga a bit but I will bend it slightly to make it fit this fanfiction so it will not be entirely canon, obviously, it's a crack pairing. Try not to hate me for the mistakes and changes that I make with characters/plot/timeline in respect to the series. I would also just like to reiterate this **is** a Shikamaru/Hinata story but I can't bring myself to ignore the canon romances they developed through the series so yes, Naruto and Temari will play a part in this fanfiction. One last thing, as far as when I will update, I will do my best to make it as often as possible. As much as I want to post chapters hot off the press I've given myself a strict rule of not posting a chapter until the next chapter is written to ensure a nice flow through the plot and that I don't have to go back and edit chapters that have already been posted. So just know that when one chapter is posted, another is finished and on its way. Thanks again for the love! See you next time!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto. This story is purely a work of fanfiction and is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Paraselene

Chapter Three

When Asuma died, Shikamaru thought he was living in a nightmare he could not wake up from. Perhaps a sick genjutsu some evil bastard trapped him in to make him lose his mind. He had failed to protect someone he held so dear to him.

' _Failed…failure…protect…'_ His own thoughts crushed him like the whole world was collapsing down on him.

When he returned to Konoha, his home that he was so desperate to keep from harm, he could barely stand to look at himself, to be alone with his thoughts. Not even looking at the clouded blue sky could bring him any comfort. Once his mission report was in, once he was patched up and left the hospital, it was night time and he forced himself to make the one visit he was dreading with every inch of his being.

Shikamaru found himself outside of her home. The woman his sensei had loved so dearly. The woman who was carrying the last bit of his sensei inside of her was just beyond the door. He stood outside, feeling like he didn't even have the strength to knock. He pulled himself together and told himself he owed this much to this woman. He owed this much to his sensei. He knocked.

Of course _she_ answered the door. Of course _she_ was here. It was almost as if the world was playing a cruel joke on him.

' _Hinata.'_ He really could not stand the thought of being weak in front of her. Not now. She was part of the reason he was so angry with himself. He _needed_ to protect her. ' _How could I do that now?'_

She didn't say a word she just opened the door wide enough for him to come inside. Kurenai was sitting at the kitchen table, her head in her hands, fingers poking through her mess of hair. "Shikamaru…" She greeted when she looked up at the young man before her. She stood, wobbly, her red eyes rimmed even redder from tears. She already knew. Of course she already knew. This was the life that a shinobi lived. Nothing could change that. Not love. Not a baby. But she dared to love anyway. She reached out her arms to him and he complied, wrapping up her tiny frame in his arms that suddenly seemed too big, too heavy, and too weak. He did not ignore the small bump between them. The last bit of Asuma-sensei left.

Hinata moved swiftly and silently through the kitchen as she poured a fresh cup of tea for Shikamaru and refilled Kurenai's tea cup and then she silently excused herself.

Before Hinata could make it out of the front door _his_ voice stopped her, much like it did the night he was in the hospital. "Hinata." She stopped, her hand on the door knob but her eyes, her big eyes that could swallow him up and drown him or bring him safely to shore with just _a look_ focused on him. He was looking at her now, not daring to speak because if he did he knew his voice would crack and his heart would break and he could not allow that. Not until he had finished what he came here to do. Of course she would understand. She always understood everybody, everything, and even him.

' _Wait for me.'_ He said without speaking. She nodded and stepped outside in the cool night air closing the door behind her. She would give them the privacy they deserved…no…needed at a time like this but, she would do as he wished.

She would wait.

Shikamaru wrapped his hand around the teacup just to feel it's warmth as he explained everything that had happened in Asuma's final moments. Once he had his fill of words of nobility, of revenge, and of promises to protect her and their child, Asuma's child, he stood up from the kitchen table no longer a boy. He was a man, a shinobi that had experienced the loss of someone precious to him and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure he didn't have to experience it the same way twice. Kurenai stood and acknowledged his resolve. She walked around the table and stood in front of him.

"I can see why he liked you so much Shikamaru. I can see it now. Deep inside of you the Will of Fire is burning brightly." She reached up and kissed his forehead. Her cheek brushed his, wet from tears but her smile was bright and genuine. He was not going to let her down.

Shikamaru walked to the door, taking a deep and steady breath before entering the cool night air. His tea stood cold and abandoned on Kurenai's kitchen table.

He took in his surroundings, it was so dark. Why was it so dark tonight of all nights? He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, the lighter illuminating his face for just a flicker of a moment. To the untrained eye, he seemed cool, calm, collected, a shinobi of honor.

Hinata knew better though. She was used to reading peoples smallest expressions. She could see it in the way the flame of the lighter reflected in his eyes, the way his eyebrows pushed together, his face marred by a semi-permanent frown. Shikamaru was hurting deeply and knew better than to do everything in his power to hide it from her. She was more than happy to be there for him in that moment.

They silently made their way down the quiet streets of their village toward her home. It had become a new ritual of sorts between the two since he left the hospital. Whenever they bumped into each other if she was on her way home he would make sure she got there okay. Tonight was different though. Tonight she was there more for his sake, protecting him from the demons in the shadows of his mind. Tonight, she would be the strong one. For him. He inhaled the smoke deeply as they made their way through the darkness and was infinitely glad Hinata wasn't really the scolding type. At least not tonight.

Shikamaru tossed his cigarette butt and was tempted to light another immediately but they had reached the entrance to the Hyuuga compound. It was time for him to bid her good night and make his lonely trek to his home across the village. Except tonight was different. Hinata gently took his hand and lead him inside her home. The home of hundreds of white all-seeing eyes but, tonight he didn't care who saw him as long as she was with him. She would shield him from the world. She would protect him. She would heal him and they both knew it.

When they reached their destination, the place Hinata wanted to get him to as quickly as possible, he could almost smile at how familiar it seemed even though it had been years.

They were in her mother's garden lit up by paper lanterns and a few fireflies. The flowers were countless. Hinata had obviously taken good care of it in the years since her mother's death. The sound of water splashing from the koi pond was the only noise as they faced each other. How fitting that she would bring him to this place, the place where he first comforted her and now she was finally the one ready to comfort him.

"Hinata." He breathed her name as if it was a prayer. That's when he choked on his first sob.

There was no going back now.

Hinata, swift and silent as always, already had him in her arms. He was shaking and when he couldn't hold himself up anymore she lowered them both onto the ground supporting his weight. He held onto her, breathed her in as if she was life itself because in a way, she was.

He could barely hear her whispers over the sound of his own crying. He hadn't cried like this since he was a child. He figured it was a long time coming. He was only going to do this once. Here and now. He might as well make it a good one. He felt like he was being crushed by his thoughts again. _'Failure…nothing you could do…weak…stupid'_

Shikamaru did his best to focus on her voice, on her words, the exact opposite of the words in his head. "You're so strong, you did so well. Everyone is so proud of you. I'm so proud of you, Shikamaru…" She stroked his hair and his back and whispered his name over and over again keeping him afloat in a sea of tears.

When he felt like he had nothing left to cry out he finally pulled himself from the girl to study her, she was so strong and so beautiful. He took deep breaths to steady himself and as he did he realized with a start why it was so dark out. He looked up into the sky to confirm his suspicion. There was no moon out tonight. Figures. He felt her soft, gentle, _strong_ hand on his cheek and he placed his own hand over hers. He slowly brought his gaze down to her eyes. Her beautiful, _loving,_ eyes, eyes that were only on him, watching him closely, making sure he did not break.

She would be his moon. She would shine bright for him. ' _Paraselene. So bright and beautiful.'_

That is when Hinata Hyuuga kissed him.

She kissed him because words could only do so much and touches could only do so much but, kisses…

Kisses could heal.

Although her lips were gentle and sweet against his mouth it was still forceful enough that it kind of surprised him and delighted and scared him at the same time. It sent shivers down his spine to be there in this moment. Their first kiss.

Shikamaru slid his tongue into her mouth and Hinata took his face in her hands and pulled him as close to her as she could and inhaled him, all smoke and spearmint and eucalyptus and he exhaled her flowers and tea and rain. His arms wrapped around her waist. He was going to make sure their first kiss was one to remember and not because of all the pain he felt or the desire burning in him. Desire for revenge, for blood, for _her._ He was going to make it one to remember so he didn't lose himself out there, fighting for his life, fighting for a reason to come home. She was his reason. This was his reason. Moments like this were worth dying for but he wanted to live and be her reason too.

He decided that he was definitely going to kiss her like this again, even if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

It wasn't long before Shikamaru had formulated a plan.

A plan of revenge for his sensei. He wanted Choji and Ino ready as soon as possible. Now Kakashi was in on it too and he had to add him into his plan as well but he didn't care, as long as they could do this. For Asuma.

Although Shikamaru did not attend the funeral he still made an appearance at Kurenai's place, making sure she had a good amount of groceries and baby things and that she was safe. He wasn't really good at that kind of thing but he tried his best and he planned and planned because that's what he _was_ good at.

The night before it was time to put his plan into action the shadow user found himself wandering around the Nara grounds. He inhaled the smell of the trees and the grass and the cool air. It seemed liked it was getting colder and colder faster than usual.

Or maybe that was just how he felt on the inside.

He came to a clearing in the forest and wasn't surprised to see a doe and her fawn, he _was_ however surprised to see a person. She stood there like a goddess of the night petting the fawn while the mother kept a close eye on her but seemed rather content grazing. Shikamaru approached quietly determined not to startle any of the females in his midst. Hinata looked up from the fawn and smiled at him all warmth and hope. He smirked back and the fawn cautiously approached him with a familiarity as did the doe. He pet them both feeling their lean muscles beneath their warm fur.

"I'm surprised. The deer don't reveal themselves to just anyone. Especially not the mothers with their offspring." Shikamaru finally said not taking his eyes off of Hinata.

She smiled, returning his gaze. "They must s-sense I mean them no harm." The Nara nodded as the mother and daughter disappeared back into the forest. He wanted to run to her and wrap her up in his arms and never let go but instead he bent down and picked up a small flower, white clover, and slowly walked over to her. He placed it in her hair and she smiled up at him, a special smile he had never seen her give anyone else.

It was his smile.

He sighed as he finally looked away from her. "Hinata. There's something I've been thinking about for a while." He continued wanting to carefully phrase his next words. "Your soul is so gentle and you're so kind. Why on earth would you choose to become a shinobi? Why would you choose to be a part of a world filled with hatred and blood and loss?"

She considered his question. She brought her finger to her mouth in a self-comforting gesture. "I suppose…" She started and then looked up at him with more resolve. "I suppose it started off as a way to p-prove myself to my family, to the Hyuuga, that I was not just the pampered offspring of the main family. That I was worth s-something other than a title. That I was worthy of the name Hyuuga." She paused and then smiled. "And then something changed. I met wonderful people in the shinobi world. I met people I wanted to befriend and protect. I could n-not do that if I didn't train hard every day. I trained no longer for the Hyuuga but for me and my friends."

Shikamaru found himself in awe of her, he reached out to her and she took his hands into hers. Her finger softly brushed over his callouses and scars.

"I want to be a part of this world because there is more to it than hatred, blood, and loss. There is so much more Shikamaru. There is hope, wisdom, friendship, kindness, and there's even love." Her smile only grew with her resolve but it was obvious she was on the verge of tears. "I just want you to see that I am a part of this world because that is where my friends are, that this is where you are, Shikamaru, I…I…"

He kissed her forehead and rested his chin on top of her head. He wrapped his arms around her and she returned the gesture gripping on to the back of his vest.

"Alright, alright I see your point." He whispered to her as he rubbed small gentle circles into her back. She didn't know when she had let the tears fall but now her body was shaking and it wasn't because of the chill in the air. The Nara sighed as he buried his face in her hair, her tears soaked onto his chest.

"Hinata…" she pulled away to look at him as he said her name. She wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. "Hinata, I'm leaving tomorrow on a mission to destroy the ones responsible for Asuma's death. I just wanted to make sure…" He smirked down at her. "I just wanted to make sure that I had a reason to come back in one piece."

Hinata playfully punched his chest. "You…you idiot." She mumbled half-heartedly. "Of course you need t-to come back. For your family and for Kurenai-sensei and…and the baby…"

"For you." He interrupted her. He pulled her against him again and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm coming back for you."

With that Hinata knew there was nothing else she needed to say to convince him that this world was beautiful and that he needed to be a part of it. There was also no reason for her to try and stop his mission of revenge as long as he promised to come back to her.

Hinata decided that she would trust him and wait for his return.

* * *

When Shikamaru returned from his mission he went straight to Kurenai's to tell her that they had been successful. He finally knew what he wanted to do in this sad, beautiful and crazy world. He wanted to protect and train the next generation of shinobi.

Kurenai had smiled knowingly and held his hand to her growing stomach.

"Look, my daughter, your future sensei." She had whispered. Shikamaru's eyes' widened.

"A girl?" he asked. She nodded. Asuma would have a little girl.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and nodded. His future student.

It's too bad girls were so troublesome.

There was a knock at the door and Kurenai called out that it was open. One of the Hokage's ninja had appeared with a scroll for Shikamaru. ' _A mission already?'_ Once the scroll was in Shikamaru's hands the messenger ninja disappeared from the room in a puff of smoke. He opened the scroll at Kurenai's kitchen table. He needed to report to the Hokage immediately. He had a special and sensitive mission that only he could carry out. He sighed heavily before rolling up the scroll and placing it in his pouch for safe keeping.

"Duty calls." He mumbled.

"Before you go I have a note for you as well." Kurenai shuffled to the living room where there was a small card on the end table near her maroon couch. "Hinata was sent on a mission but she asked me to give this to you when you came back." She pressed the card into his hands giving him a knowing smile.

Shikamara tried not to blush. He held the card in his hand as he bid Kurenai thanks and farewell. He began a slow walk to the Hokage's tower. As eager as he was to begin his next mission, he anticipated her words more. He opened up the card and smiled instantly at the simple phrase.

'Welcome home.'

Shikamaru folded the card back up and placed it in one of the pockets of his vest. He was glad to be here, in his village, in _their home,_ ready to defend it.

He decided that anywhere that she loved so much and found so beautiful was worth protecting with his life.

End of Chapter Three

* * *

A/N: I really hate authors notes but here it goes. Thanks again for the reviews/follows, ShikaHina fans are the best. I just wanted to remind everyone that even though I am sticking to major main plot points from the series I am going to make a lot of changes and some mistakes. If you find the changes from the series too irritating please stop reading this story as they will only become more apparent as my fanfiction continues. I was very eager to post this chapter so please let me know what you guys think and review. Chapter four will be up soon. See you next time!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This story is a work of fanfiction purely for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Paraselene

Chapter Four

It was shortly after Shikamaru received help from Naruto to decipher the late Jiraiya's warning about Pain that all hell broke loose.

Their home was under attack.

There was fire and ash and smoke everywhere. He did not hesitate to take off in the direction of Kurenai's home.

Shikamaru arrived just in time to destroy a giant centipede too close to the woman's home for comfort. Once the creature was defeated he used his knowledge of the layout of the village to get the pregnant jounin to an underground passage so she would be out of harm's way. He jumped to a nearby roof to survey the damage and to try and decide what to do next.

Shikamaru had to think fast, he had to devise a plan to help his village. ' _The real one is not among them.'_

The words rang through the shadow user's mind as he rushed into the direction of the most chaos.

He had to find his father. He would know what to do. They would have to hold off the attackers until Naruto was ready.

Shikamaru _knew_ Naruto was their only hope of coming out of this with a chance for survival.

He decided he was ready to do everything in his power so the hyperactive ninja could succeed.

* * *

Hinata knew something was wrong the minute the village came into view. This is _not_ what she wanted to return from her mission to.

Something very serious was going on in her home and she had to stop it. She took off in a sprint, the clouds of smoke, clear signs of destruction, grew bigger and clearer. Shino and Kiba were not far behind. When the three of them reached the gates it became obvious that someone was attacking Konoha. Someone was destroying their home. Without a word passed between them Team 8 split into different directions.

Hinata made a mental checklist of the places that she would possibly be the most needed. Her first priority was the Hyuuga compound and she made her way there through the rocky streets. There were shinobi everywhere. Luckily there were not many villagers left on the streets, they must have been evacuated already and for this she was grateful.

Passing Kurenai's home she was glad the mother-to-be was nowhere to be seen. She continued her sprint to her home where Hyuugas were scattered everywhere. Her byakugan activated immediately. Enemies were on the roof of one of the branch families homes. A flare of familiar chakra made Hinata gasp. "Hanabi!"

Before Hinata realized what she was doing she was on the roof with her back to her younger sister. "Hina-neesan!" Hanabi cried out in surprise.

"What is happening, who is attacking us?!" Hinata yelled over the clang of kunai against kunai.

"All I know is that a ninja known as Pain has launched an attack against the village." Hanabi ducked and dodged her assailant. "He is looking for Naruto! It seems destruction is his main goal!" The sisters worked together with their gentle fist to take down their enemies while other fights continued around them. Hinata tried to catch her breath. Hanabi used her byakugan to survey the village as far as she could see.

"Hina! You should go and help the others! Father and I can protect the compound!" Hanabi turned to her sister, determination etched across her face.

Hinata stared in awe, no longer her baby sister but a shinobi filled with strength and honor. "I believe in you." She reached out her hand to her sister who grasped it in her own. Each gave a gentle squeeze before Hanabi disappeared into the Hyuuga grounds making sure that people were able to escape through the hidden passages. Hinata turned on her heels prepared to head for the center of the village when she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hinata-sama!" Hinata turned and faced her bodyguard who had landed beside her on the roof.

"Ko!"

The two Hyuugas looked each other over with the byakugan ensuring there were no serious injuries.

"Hinata-sama you must evacuate with the rest of the villagers, the Hyuuga compound is nearly secure. Please, let me take you to one of the shelters…"

Hinata immediately shook her head. "Absolutely not. I'm going out there to protect my village!"

Ko acknowledged the fierceness in her eyes and knew that trying to stop her would be pointless. His mouth turned up into a small smile. ' _Hinata-sama…'_ He could not ignore the strength in her voice, in her eyes, and in her stance. She was no longer a timid little girl. He could not deny her resolve.

"Then I am going with you."

Hinata did not argue as the two Hyuugas began leaping across the roofs while scanning for injured and fighting ninja. Nearing the center of the village Hinata suddenly skidded to a halt near the edge of a building's roof.

"What is it Hinata-sama?" Ko stopped on the roof across from her and stared in her direction trying to determine what it was that she saw.

Hinata noticed the familiar chakra of none other than Shikamaru Nara about a half mile east of her location. She frowned as she realized he was injured. "Shikamaru…" As she prepared to jump from the roof determined to make sure that he was okay something went wrong. There was a burst of immense chakra and then all of a sudden everything was crumbling around her. She cried out as she began tumbling down with the buildings.

"Hinata-sama!" She heard Ko call her name and then…nothing.

Hinata's whole world went black.

She decided that death must be so very peaceful…

* * *

" _You… you idiot. Of course you need t-to come back. For your family and for Kurenai-sensei and…and the baby…"_

As Hinata's own words rang in her head she tried to become aware of what was going on around her. Everything was so _loud._ Very much the opposite of the peaceful darkness that had almost consumed her. She heard the sound of yelling, rocks grinding together, barking…

Her eyes snapped open as she realized she was still _home_ she was still alive.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" She looked up into the concerned eyes of Kiba with Akamaru at his side.

Hinata sat up slowly and looked over her own body, she had a few bumps and bruises and her head hurt but she was fine. She looked over Kiba's shoulder and saw Shino kneeling beside a body. "Kiba, Shino are you…"

Ko lay still on the ground, blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. In a flash she knelt down next to Shino and began looking over her bodyguard with byakugan eyes. She sighed with relief. "He's going to be o-okay." She mumbled, thankful to the gods that her team, her _family,_ was safe.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, I'm glad you're okay. Do you know w-what's happening?" Hinata asked, damning her stutter at a time like this.

Kiba knelt down beside his two teammates. "After we checked on our families Shino and I rushed back out to check on any others who might need our help. Suddenly there was a massive attack, buildings collapsed everywhere, the village is leveled…" He explained, his face serious, it was an unfitting look for him.

Hinata finally took in the destruction around her. Konoha was falling apart. "How did you find me in all-all of this?" She asked.

Kiba smiled. "It's all thanks to Akamaru here! After the attack ended he took off down the street and after a minute I caught your scent too. We had to dig you out a little but I'm glad you're okay!" Akamaru barked in agreement. Hinata reached out her hand to the giant canine and scratched his ears. She turned her attention to Shino, he did not seem worried, just serious as always.

"It would seem Ko did what he could to protect you from the rubble Hinata. You're both very lucky to have made it without serious injuries." Shino stated turning to his teammate. That was his way of saying 'I'm really glad you're safe.'Hinata gave him a small smile. She had never felt more grateful for her teammates and for Ko. Her bodyguard began to stir and she reached for his hand.

Suddenly a slug they recognized as Lady Tsunade's summons appeared. Katsuyu informed them that Naruto was fighting Pain and he asks that nobody interfere. He was going to protect them.

Hinata used her byakugan to find the orange-clad ninja and saw his unique chakra just a few miles north. ' _Naruto-kun…'_

There was a cough and Hinata turned her attention back to the other Hyuuga. "Hinata…sama…" He choked out.

"Ko-san, you have to rest, you're hurt."

He shook his head and coughed. "You know I'll be okay. And I…I know what you want to do…" White eyes stared into pale-lavender. "You mustn't…you'll only be a burden."

Hinata's lips turned up into a small smile. "No, Ko-san. Not anymore."

Before Ko could get another word out Hinata stood up. "Kiba-kun, Shino-kun." Her team was up in an instant. "If you could do me one more favor please take Ko-san somewhere safe."

"Huh what? Hinata where are you going?" Kiba asked. She ignored his question. "Please, all of you. Stay safe."

With that Hinata took off before anyone could stop her. "Dammit. Where is she going!" Kiba yelled as Ko continued to cough Shino knelt down beside him to listen to what he had to say.

"Hinata-sama…she…she is going to Naruto…" Ko whispered before falling back into unconsciousness.

Shino understood as he stared off into the distance after their teammate. She had something important to prove.

As Hinata ran through the streets of her village in shambles a singular thought rang through her head. It was _him_ …

" _I'm coming back for you."_

She didn't want to wait anymore. Hinata was tired of waiting, she was tired of being protected. She knew there was something she could do. Hinata pushed chakra into her feet, she was so close now.

She decided that she was going to help protect everyone.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto. This is a work of fanfiction purely for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Paraselene

Chapter Five

Shikamaru grunted in pain. His leg was definitely broken. ' _What a drag.'_ His head snapped up at the sound of barking. Team 8 had returned which meant that…

Shikamaru tried not to let his anger show when he realized _she_ was not with her teammates. ' _Dammit where is she?'_ Shikaku eyed his son curiously when he saw his fists clenched together in frustration but said nothing.

"Kiba, Shino, you guys are okay!" Ino greeted as the tracker-nins approached their group.

Kiba grinned. "Of course we are. How are you guys?" he asked as he reached them. He noticed Shizune's body and the solemn looks on the other ninja's faces. There was already so much loss. Something had to be done. Their attention turned to the ninja that Akamaru was carrying on his back. Inoichi helped Shino lay him down on the ground beside Shizune. Shikamaru recognized the Hyuuga as Ko, Hinata's personal bodyguard. He was injured but he would make it. His eyes widened. This was not good. Before he could express his thoughts out loud Ino spoke.

"Do you know where Hinata is?" Ino asked the bug user. She shot a sideways glance at Shikamaru barely catching the anticipation in his expression.

Shino adjusted his glasses. "When Lady Katsuyu informed us that Naruto was fighting Pain alone she took off before we could stop her."

"What?" Shikamaru didn't have the patience to try and hide his anger anymore. "Why didn't you go after her…she could be…" His hasty attempt to stand on his feet was thwarted. He cursed when he was pushed back into a sitting position. He looked up at his father, his hand on his shoulder firm and comforting. He didn't care, he glared at the older Nara and Shikaku just gave his son a pointed look.

"Che, we wanted to, believe me." Kiba crossed his arms while eyeing the shadow users. "I almost hate to admit it but Hinata is a lot faster than you would think." It was true. She could keep up with him if she really tried. Right now he didn't have the energy to try and keep up with her full speed and Shino would have stopped him anyway. They were honoring her request to get Ko someplace safe.

"That doesn't matter!" Shikamaru bit out. Curse his stupid leg. _'Curse that troublesome woman.'_ "She's going to get herself killed."

"Hinata is also a lot stronger now too. Much more than any of us could imagine." Shino finally spoke up his voice steady, calm and serious. He turned to face Shikamaru. "Do you remember her during our first chuunin exams?"

Shikamaru frowned at the memory. ' _Ready to face her foe even if it meant her downfall.'_

Shino knew that Shikamaru remembered, just as he remembered seeing the shadow user grip the railings harder each time Hinata had taken a blow from Neji during their fight. "We have to believe that whatever Hinata has set out to accomplish she will be successful. When this is all over, she will be okay." The bug user finished. The ninjas around him remained silent; each was caught up in their own thoughts.

The first to break the silence was Shikaku who had removed his hand from his sons shoulder and stood with his hands in his pockets. "Inoichi. We have determined that Pain's controlling body is somewhere nearby."

Inoichi nodded in understanding. "Shino, Kiba, we could really use your help in tracking where the real Pain is. He has to be somewhere near to the village, someplace high up. Are you ready for the task?" The blond man asked seriously.

Akamaru barked. "You bet!" Kiba responded. Shino nodded. Inoichi turned to his daughter. "Ino, you stay here with Shikamaru and the others." Ino nodded and Shikamaru sighed. It couldn't be helped, he had to stay behind.

Finally Inoichi turned to the slug among them. "Lady Katsuyu, please inform all able-bodied ninja that we are now looking for the body that is controlling Pain. We have found out it must be nearby the village at a high altitude. Ninja's should work in at least groups of two. If the body is found please do not engage immediately."

Katsuyu agreed. "Yes, of course."

With that Inoichi, Shikaku, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru took off. Ino eyed her teammate. Shikamaru was clearly distressed about something but did not look up to the idea of sharing his thoughts.

Shikamaru sighed as he crossed his arms and hung his head. He was trying not to let his emotions show so openly. He was a shinobi for crying out loud! So was _she_ , so she would be okay because she…she had to be.

He knew that if… _when_ …when he saw her after all of this was over he was going to tell her _exactly_ what he thought about her running into danger like that.

He decided he was going to tell her she was the biggest idiot he had ever met and then he was going to kiss her senseless.

* * *

Hinata stood at the edge of the giant crater where Pain was currently pinning Naruto to the ground with black rods. With her goal clear in her mind Hinata prepared for her first attack. She ran, her fist raised above her head filled with chakra. She brought it down aiming for the orange haired freak but cursed as it slammed into the ground cracking the Earth's surface.

Hinata now stood between Naruto and the most powerful enemy she could ever face.

She stood no chance but she dared to fight anyway.

Hinata glared at the man who had dodged her attack. "I can't stand by and watch you hurt Naruto-kun anymore."

"Reinforcements?" The orange-haired man questioned calmly.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried out as he struggled to look up at the Hyuuga princess. "What are you doing here!? You need to go, you can't fight him. Just run!"

Hinata silenced him. "No."

Naruto stared at her. "That's not who I am anymore Naruto-kun. I used to always run away. I used to always give up. Not anymore."

Naruto was practically growling. "Hinata, you can't put yourself in danger like this. You need to get out of here." Hinata just shook her head.

"Naruto-kun. I'm here because I want to be. I'm here because now I am going to be the one to help you see that you can't give up!"

Awe-stricken Naruto listened to her words; he saw the fierce determination in her eyes and was reminded of the chuunin exams when the timid girl had faced her cousin. _'Hinata…'_

"I used to always cry and I wasn't able to protect anyone. Now I am going to protect you Naruto-kun because I believe you're the only one who can save this village. Naruto…" Hinata took a fighting stance and closed her eyes. "You have to stay alive; you have to protect all of our friends and everyone who believes in you…" She saw all of them, Kiba, Shino, Hanabi, Neji, Kurenai…she saw Shikamaru's face smirking down at her. She opened her eyes, byakugan activated. "Naruto-kun. You have to save the people we love."

Hinata kicked the rod sticking out of Naruto's body closest to her. Naruto gasped and before she could remove another one she was hit by an invisible force and thrown away from him. She cried out in shock as she hit the ground but she rolled and moved quickly to get back on her feet. She faced Pain, his palm extended toward her, his face emotionless. She wiped the blood from her mouth with her sleeve and ran back towards Naruto determined to free him from the rods pinning him to the ground. As she grew closer she was knocked away again this time there was much more force in the attack. She couldn't roll as she hit the ground this time and landed on her shoulder and she screamed in pain.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried out. He couldn't stand watching her do this to herself!

Hinata pushed herself up from the ground. She could feel blood dripping through her hair and down her face. She stared at Pain who now stood guard over Naruto's body. _'I can't even get close to him, but I can't give up!'_

Hinata changed her stance. She pushed chakra into her palms. _'Naruto is the only hope for the village. He is the only one that could make sure everyone will be okay. I have to help him!'_

"Gentle-Step: Twin Lion Fists!"

Hinata cried out in frustration as Pain dodged every single one of her attacks. ' _I can't land a single hit…'_ all of a sudden Pain faltered and Hinata landed a punch. Her eyes widened for a brief second before she turned her attention back to Naruto ' _Now's my chance.'_ She ran toward him and destroyed another of the rods pinning Naruto.

Hinata felt a powerful force strike her back and she was thrown really high into the air. For a moment, just for a moment, she was completely weightless and staring into the blue sky that _he_ loved so much. "Hinata!" she heard Naruto scream her name before she crashed into the ground and she fell unconscious.

 _Hinata opened her eyes and she faced a younger Neji. She was back at the first chuunin exams facing off with her cousin._

" _Come on Hinata! You can do it! Show that jerk he's wrong!" she looked up at a younger Naruto, cheering for her. She smiled and her eyes shifted as she saw him watching her too._

' _Shikamaru…'_

 _His face was passive but his knuckles were white from gripping the railing. He was…he was worried about her? She could see it in his expression, he nodded at her and her smile grew._

' _He believes in me.'_

 _All of a sudden, Hinata felt like she could do anything…_

"Hinata….Hinata!"

Naruto was calling her name again. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw him still pinned there. She climbed to her knees, shaking, she stood with her hand across her abdomen. She could feel her broken ribs. She felt the tears well up in the corners of her eyes as she fell to the ground again but she got back up and made her way towards him as Pain just watched.

"Hinata…please just stop. Stay away." Naruto was _begging_ now.

' _Can't he see I can't just do that!'_ Hinata fell to the ground again but she was only a few yards away so she crawled to him.

"Why…why would someone as weak as you try to resist?"

Hinata heard Pain's voice as she gripped the rod pinning Naruto's hands to the ground. Her shoulders trembled as she tried with all of her remaining strength to pull the rod out.

"Why would you fight me…" Hinata ignored Pain as she stared at Naruto's face buried into the ground. "When you know you'll only die?"

Hinata smiled even though her breathing was shallow she was not afraid of death. The rod began to move. "Because…I never go back on my word…" Naruto looked up at her. He looked into her lavender eyes, her face dripping with blood and he saw her desperate need to help him ' _Protect them….save the people we love.'_ Her words echoed in his head.

Before Hinata could finish her sentence she felt herself being pulled away from Naruto and thrown into the air, weightless again as she spun in the air her vision blurred and she closed her eyes to the outside world. Her body was slammed into the ground as Pain revealed another rod from the sleeve of his Akatsuki robes. This time, it was for her.

Hinata felt the rod pierce her body but before she could feel the pain she allowed herself to slip into unconsciousness.

" _I'm coming back for you."_

* * *

Shikamaru was helping Ko sit up and drink some water from a canteen when there was a large burst of chakra coming from the northern part of the village. Everyone turned their heads to see a giant red beam coming from ground and reaching the sky where they knew Naruto was fighting Pain.

"Hey! Sakura!" Ino cried out at the pink haired ninja who joined their group.

"What…what is that?" Shiho asked referring to the red chakra. Sakura shivered "This is just like that day…"

Shikamaru frowned "It's Naruto isn't it?" Sakura nodded, a grim look on her face.

"Hinata…where is she?" Ko asked. Shikamaru turned his attention back to the ninja as he sat up on his own.

"Hinata came to help Naruto." Katsuyu spoke up. "She told him that they still had people to protect. I know this because I have a clone attached to Naruto. Hinata tried to remove the rods from Naruto's body that pinned him to the ground but…Hinata was cut down by Pain right in front of Naruto…"

"Seeing Hinata…must have triggered his transformation." Sakura finished gravely.

Shikamaru's eyes were narrowed at the ground.

"Please, this is the power of Naruto's nine-tails. You must all evacuate and get far away from here." Katsuyu pleaded.

Ko's byakugan was activated as he stared north concentrating on where Naruto's nine-tail chakra had been spotted.

"Ko, what do you see?" Ino asked. Ko ignored her as he kept scanning. Shikamaru looked up at the Hyuuga. ' _Come on. Find her…'_

"There! I can see her chakra, Hinata-sama is there, and she's still…"

Shikamaru thanked the gods for their favors. _'She's still alive.'_

Ko frowned. "She's severely injured. If we don't get to her soon…"

"Sakura."

Everyone turned their attention to Shikamaru his arms were crossed, he was making his 'team leader' face that made the others want to listen to him.

"Can you heal my leg?"

Sakura hesitated for a moment. Seeing Shizune's body she stopped. No. She had to stay strong. "I can try." She said as she approached him. She knelt down beside him and allowed her healing chakra to enter her finger tips. Ino placed her hand on top of Sakura's and lent her chakra as well. Seeing the concerned look on her long time teammate's face, she could not stand by on idle.

Shikamaru grunted, he could practically feel his bones realign. "Shiho, you take Shizune's body and go with Sakura and Ino someplace safe. Lady Katsuyu, please stay with them." He ordered. As Ino and Sakura finished, they turned to look at Shikamaru's face as he stretched his legs.

"What about you?" Sakura asked confusion clear on her pretty face.

Ino smirked "Isn't it obvious billboard brow…" she whispered so only Sakura could hear her as Shikamaru stood with his eyes focused north. "He's going to go save Hinata."

Sakura's mouth dropped open. The longer she looked at Shikamaru's eyes the more she saw an emotion she had never seen on the Nara before. _'Was he…Shikamaru and Hinata…?'_

Shikamaru suddenly turned to Sakura and Ino, he didn't bother answering her question. "Thanks. My leg was becoming a real drag."

Ko stood next to the shadow user with a determined look on his face. "If you're going to get Hinata-sama I'm going with you." Shikamaru glanced at him. "Okay." He was all he said but shot him a look that clearly said 'Don't slow me down'.

Shikamaru looked back at a smiling Ino and a dumbfounded Sakura. "You guys stay safe. We'll find you."

Before anymore words could be shared Shikamaru and Ko took off determined to bring back Hinata alive and well.

Shikamaru couldn't shake the thought of her not making it from his mind. His thoughts were filled with lavender eyes, flowers, soft hands, blood, tears, his lips on hers…

He decided that she just _had_ to pull through and come out of this alive because…because he couldn't live without her.

* * *

 _A 7 year-old Hinata hiccupped as she ran from the festival lights in the village. She wiped the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her prettiest kimono not caring if she dirtied it. It wouldn't make_ her _pretty anyway._

" _Look at those freaks eyes!" The bullies' words echoed in her head as she kept running far away. "Don't say that, the little weirdo can see through your clothes!" "Really? What a pervert."_

" _N-no it's not like that…" Hinata tried to say but the bullies just kept laughing at her._

 _The tallest bully stepped forward. "I heard that she isn't even as strong as her cousin and she's in the_ main house. _She's useless_ and _ugly."_

 _Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She took off down the street weaving around people as she ran._

' _All I ever do is run away.' She thought and ran until she couldn't hear the loud voices of the people enjoying the festival. She looked back to make sure the bullies hadn't followed her. Just as she was turning back around to face forward she tripped and skidded in the dirt. She laid there with her face in the ground just crying harder._

 _After a moment she felt someone grab her arm and bring her to her feet. "You can't just stay on the ground like that. You'll ruin your kimono, what a drag." She wiped her tears and her vision cleared and she saw none other than professional cloud watcher Shikamaru Nara_

" _S-Shikamaru-kun…" she was really embarrassed. This boy always saw her at her worst. She busied herself with dusting off her kimono._

 _He sighed. "Just Shikamaru, I hate honorifics, they're just troublesome."_

" _I'm…I'm sorry." She said not able to look at him._

 _Shikamaru studied her carefully, she was clearly distraught. However even though she was in this breathless, blushing and dusty state she had somehow managed to look adorable._

 _What had upset the cute little mouse?_

 _Shikamaru looked away. "Forget it, come on." He said taking her hand and leading her in the direction of the festival._

 _Hinata shook her head and snatched her hand away. "No! No I…I don't want to go back there!" Her eyes were wide and tears built up in the corners of her eyes threatening to spill over._

 _Shikamaru frowned. "I don't really like festivals either but I'm sure your family is looking for you and all of your friends are there." Weren't girls supposed to like these things?_

 _Hinata shook her head. "P-Please Shikamaru." She hiccupped as a tear made its way down her cheek. "I don't w-want to b-be there anymore. They'll call me…they'll call me names more and I'm ugly any-anyway…" She trailed off hiding her face behind her kimono sleeves._

 _Shikamaru stepped closer to her and pulled her hands away from her face. "Did someone say your eyes were ugly?" He asked with a serious expression on his face. She only nodded as she looked up at him. Suddenly she was reminded of what he told her in her mother's garden some time ago._

' _Your eyes are pretty like hers.'_

 _She sniffled and attempted to stop her tears. Shikamaru shook his head. "They're stupid and you're an idiot if you believe them." He said quietly._

 _Hinata stared at him wide eyed. Maybe he wasn't the best at saying the right thing…never the less he made her feel better. He took her hand and led her to a nearby bench and sat her down with a sigh and a mumbled 'troublesome' and sat down next to her so she could collect herself. He leaned back and laced his fingers behind his head. When she seemed much calmer he decided to get her talking._

" _Hinata…what do you want to be when you grow up?" Shikamaru asked hiding his curiosity with an indifferent voice._

 _Hinata glanced at him and then looked up at the starry sky with a smile on her face. "I want to be a shinobi. Strong like my father and kind like my mother."_

 _Shikamaru noticed her lack of a stutter._

" _What about you Shikamaru?" She asked turning her attention back to him. He stared at the sky and found constellations without studying it too much._

" _Well my mom is a total psycho and my dad is a tactician for the Hokage but I suppose I want to be a shinobi too, even though training and missions will definitely be a drag." He shrugged._

 _Hinata's smile faltered. "But that's how we become strong and skilled to become the best ninja we can be."_

 _Shikamaru nodded. "I know. It will teach us not to run away just because something is hard or scary." Hinata's face fell when she realized why he had started this conversation. She could not deny that he did have a point though. She nearly gasped when she felt Shikamaru take her hand from her lap and into his grasp._

" _Hinata." He began, looking into her eyes now. "I don't doubt that one day you will be a great shinobi but you have to promise me something."_

 _Hinata felt herself becoming flustered. "Shika…Shikamaru…" She breathed out._

" _Promise that you'll remember that you are kind and you are strong and…" Shikamaru swallowed as he continued. "And honestly Hinata…you're really pretty." He turned his head from her trying to hide his own flushed cheeks._

 _Hinata audibly gasped at the little boy sitting next to her and she couldn't stop herself from grinning. She even squeezed his hand. "Okay Shikamaru…I p-promise…thank you." She said barely above a whisper._

 _Shikamaru pulled his hand away and stood with his back to her. "Yeah…well…you seemed pretty upset and those bullies were pretty dumb to pick on you…"_

" _Hinata-sama!" Hinata turned to see her bodyguard Ko running toward them. She glanced back at Shikamaru who was already walking away. Before she could stop him she heard Ko again._

" _Hinata-sama!" Things were starting to get fuzzy around the edges of her vision…_

"Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama please wake up!" Hinata tried to open her eyes. She was hurting all over she could feel that her clothes were soaked in blood. "Ko…" she tried to speak but choked on her own blood, the copper taste filling her mouth. "It hurts…" she felt herself being lifted and her sense of smell was overwhelmed.

' _Smoke and spearmint and eucalyptus.'_

Hinata forced her eyes open and was staring at a standard issue chuunin vest. She tilted her head back and confirmed her suspicion when she looked into the eyes of none other than ' _cloud watching professional'_ Shikamaru Nara, his face etched with concern, the arms holding her up squeezed her tighter and she let her head fall back against his chest. "You…you came for me…" the words came out weakly but she knew he heard her.

Shikamaru's voice was gentle but firm. "Just rest Hinata. We're going to get you some help. Everything will be okay."

She sighed, wanting to hold on to him but she didn't have the strength to lift her arms. She grimaced as he began running off in an unknown direction. She let her eyes slip closed once again into a world of darkness.

"Shikamaru…" she tried to get his attention, her voice was hoarse. "Do you…do you still think I'm pretty?"

If Shikamaru responded she never heard it. Hinata drifted into unconsciousness to the sound of his heartbeat.

She decided it was one of her most favorite sounds in the world.

End of Chapter Five

* * *

A/N: Just another quick thank you to those who have read/reviewed/favorite/followed so far and I hope my quick updates make you happy. I kind of broke my own rule since chapter six isn't technically finished but I was eager to get this chapter out for the weekend and chapter six will follow shortly, I promise. Anyway, just a warning that the plot will start to fall away from the series plot soon. I understand that some of the appeal of this story is that everything seems almost plausible and canon. I promise I'm not doing anything drastic and will keep everyone in-character to the best of my ability, I honestly just don't feel like writing about the war and some other things that obviously take place soon according to this timeline. I hope this doesn't upset anyone too much but trust me, you don't want to read many more of my attempts at writing fight/action scenes anyway. Sorry for the long note!


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is a work of fanfiction purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Paraselene

Chapter Six

Sakura had healed Hinata to the best of her ability. The heiress was stable but was in need of some careful medical attention and rest. Ko insisted that they bring Hinata to the Hyuuga compound. Since Ko was not quite up to the task of carrying the sleeping girl himself Shikamaru agreed to bring her there, she would be out of harm's way if anything. That's how Shikamaru ended up at the dwelling of one of the oldest clans in the history of the Land of Fire in front of its current leader, not to mention he was the father of the unconscious girl he was currently carrying bridal style.

Shikamaru was almost shocked at the practically _pristine_ condition the compound was in. It was one of the village's oldest structures; he wondered how it had not crumbled _before_ the attack. Of course there was damage to some of the outer wings of the traditional style mansion but when practically the whole village fell the Hyuuga compound, like its residents, stood proud and tall.

Except for Ko who, at the moment, was on his knees and basically eating dirt at Hiashi's feet. The only reason Shikamaru wasn't expected to bow was because he was carrying an entire other human being in his arms.

Hiashi Hyuuga was not a gentle man. He did not claim to be a kind and benevolent soul. He was not a pushover nor was he outwardly aggressive.

What Hiashi Hyuuga _was_ , well, Shikamaru would not hesitate to put **intimidating** right at the top of _that_ list. The man in question stood like a proud and unmovable statue. His eyes were hard and off-white like two orbs of quartz. His expression seemed permanently stuck between disinterest and annoyance other than that the man was unreadable.

"Hyuuga-sama, please forgive me and my lack of ability. I was unable to stop Hinata-sama from putting herself in danger and therefore I must be punished to the highest degree. I am truly not worthy." Ko's voice was steady and honest, he did not seem scared just truly remorseful for not fulfilling his duties.

Before Hiashi could say anything Shikamaru strategically grunted and shifted the sleeping girl in his arms. Not that she was particularly heavy but he thought it was better to bring the attention to her. Couldn't they take care of all this groveling stuff when he wasn't around? _'This whole day has been a pain in the ass…'_

Ko's forehead stayed glued to the ground but Hiashi shifted his eyes away from the other Hyuuga and to his daughter. His weak and injured daughter. His daughter that looked so much like her mother…

"Ko. Please lead…" Hiashi glanced up at the young man cradling the heiress. "Nara-san…?" The shadow user nodded. "To the infirmary and then bring him to my chambers. There is something I wish to discuss."

Alarm bells went off in Shikamaru's head. "Hyuuga-sama, please, there is still a lot going on I must return…" Hiashi raised a hand and silenced Shikamaru's protest immediately. "Just a few questions, please. I promise not to keep you long."

Before he had a chance to respond Hiashi was walking away and Ko slowly stood to his full height. Shikamaru looked at Ko's unreadable face. _'Damn Hyuuga's were good at being emotionless when they wanted to be.'_

He glanced at the girl in his arms, her face peaceful and content. ' _Except for Hinata.'_ The girl had a bad habit of wearing her heart on her sleeve.

"This way, please Shikamaru-san." Ko said turning on his heal and leading them past several white sliding doors and after a few turns, past the late Hana Hyuuga's garden and another courtyard that looked like it was for training, they reached one of the furthest wings of the Hyuuga mansion. They saw only a few other guards who Ko nodded to. The guards eyed the heiress in Shikamaru's arms briefly but did not say anything. Non-shinobi Hyuugas must have evacuated by now because the compound seemed empty.

"This is the infirmary wing. Please…" Ko stated sliding open a door and gesturing Shikamaru bring Hinata inside.

Shikamaru's nose was immediately assaulted by the smell of herbs and sweat. He looked around the room and decided it was similar to the nurse's office at the academy. There was a wooden desk with large bookshelves lining the walls behind it filled with what he assumed were medical books and scrolls along with files on the Hyuuga residents. To his right were an examination table and a white screen for privacy. Shikamaru almost snorted at the notion, like they couldn't see right through it. To his left was another row of sliding doors, he guessed they were like private hospital rooms. ' _Leave it to the Hyuuga to have their very own doctor's office.'_ He could have chuckled. ' _Well, the Naras do have a lab…'_

Before Ko could slide the door closed behind him and before Shikamaru could take in anymore of his surroundings a flash of white was fussing over the girl in his arms.

"What on earth happened to Hinata-sama?" The woman who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere asked in a voice that was strangely calm despite the rushed flurry of movements her hands made, byakugan eyes examining what no one else could see on the surface.

Shikamaru took a moment to examine the woman. She had long and sleek white hair tied away from her wrinkled face. Her robe was the color of fresh snow and of course, her white eyes held wisdom and concern for the girl in his arms. _'What is she supposed to be, a damn ghost?'_

"Mitsuko-san." Ko greeted with a slight bow. "Hinata-sama took a direct hit from Pain, the attacker of the village. However Sakura Haruno was able to stabilize her more serious injuries, Hiashi-sama ordered she be brought here."

Shikamaru noticed the way the woman's shoulders relaxed at Ko's words. She realized Hinata was, essentially, fine. Mitsuko nodded and gestured to the sliding doors to Shikamaru's left. He realized that some of the rooms must be occupied by other shinobi. "This middle one please." she clarified sliding the door open for the Nara.

He stepped inside the small room that consisted of a twin-sized bed, end table, chair, and a small cabinet Shikamaru assumed must hold essential first-aid items like bandages or perhaps an extra blanket. Above the bed was a small window that showed, despite everything going on outside, a bright blue sky. It really was like a miniature room at the hospital.

Without having to be told Shikamaru placed Hinata on the bed and was surprised at how cold he felt without her in his arms. He eyed her sleeping form for a moment. She still looked so peaceful, he was glad she was just resting.

' _This really could have been so much worse.'_

The Nara turned to the two Hyuugas in the doorway and he realized that the room was pretty small. They were trying not to overcrowd the space. Reluctantly he stepped out of the room resisting the temptation to look back at Hinata. He knew if he did he wouldn't be able to leave her side. _"Do you still think I'm pretty?"_ He let her words flow through his mind, her voice bringing him a sense of calm in all this madness. _'Silly mouse…'_

Taking his place in the small room, Mitsuko stepped in and began taking care of Hinata's less serious wounds.

"Thank you for bringing her here safely." Mitsuko said to Shikamaru not even sparing him a glance. "Forgive my rudeness Shikamaru-san. I must get to work. Ko-san, return here when you are done and I will treat your wounds as well." He didn't miss the use of his name with such familiarity but didn't say anything as he left the room.

Ko led Shikamaru down another series of halls. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. Ko broke their silence although he was quiet about it.

"Please don't think any less of Mitsuko-san for not giving you proper greetings. When Hana-sama passed away she became a sort of mother figure to Hinata-sama. They've spent a lot of time together. She was much more worried than she seemed."

' _That doesn't really explain how she knew exactly who I was._ ' Shikamaru brushed the thought off with a shrug. "I'm not offended. It seems Hinata has that effect on people."

Ko shot the Nara a questioning look at his words.

"You know…she makes people worry. A lot of people care about her." Shikamaru elaborated.

Ko nodded in agreement with a small smile on his face. Shikamaru realized he could probably have a pleasant conversation with this guy. However this was not the place and _definitely not_ the time to make a new BFF. He was about to speak with the head of the Hyuuga clan. He was only supposed to answer a few questions and then get back in the action but for some reason it felt a lot more personal than that.

Shikamaru couldn't shake the feeling he was being interrogated for something much deeper. As he and Ko stopped outside a set of doors overlooking the training courtyard he tried to ignore the tingling feeling creeping up his spine. He was getting so nervous for no reason! _'Troublesome nerves.'_ Ko announced their arrival and Shikamaru was beckoned inside by a calm and serious voice.

He decided, even though he hated sucking up to people that it was in his best interest to be on his best behavior.

* * *

Shikamaru stepped into the room this time giving the clan leader a deep bow. Hiashi sat at a low table with a scroll and teapot in front of him. He bowed his head slightly acknowledging the young man.

The door snapping closed behind Shikamaru almost made him jump. He took Hiashi's nod as a sign to step forward and he fully entered the room. It seemed a little small to be his main office and assumed it was just a casual meeting room of sorts. The shelves were lined with more scrolls and books, and there was just the small table in the center with a few cushions surrounding it one of which was occupied. Shikamaru tried not to furrow his brows ' _The village comes under attack and this man is sitting here reading and drinking tea? Who is this guy?'_

Hiashi smirked as if reading his mind. "Nara-san. I would offer you tea but you seem eager to get back out into the thick of things so I will be as brief as promised. Please don't think me selfish for not being out there with you and the others. My main objective is to protect this house and its occupants, you see? If I leave the grounds that leaves us vulnerable to personal attack and since we don't have a great deal of knowledge about the enemy…" The older man trailed off and took a sip of his tea.

"Of course, your duty is to your clan…sir." Shikamaru finished lamely. Formalities gave him a headache.

Hiashi somehow looked amused without smiling, he nodded slowly. "There are plenty of Hyuuga out in the field ready to protect the village so I will stay here and protect my family."

Shikamaru understood. Not all Hyuuga's were quite as capable as Neji or Hinata. The man had a point and Shikamaru honestly did try not to think of him as being selfish for not being out there himself.

"How did Hinata sustain her injuries?" Hiashi asked finally getting to his point.

Shikamaru placed his hands behind his back; as much as he wanted to shove them in his pockets he promised himself _best behavior._ He felt like he was making a mission report to the Hokage and took on his professional tone of voice.

"To my knowledge, when Lady Katsuyu informed everyone that Naruto Uzamaki was facing Pain alone, Hinata separated from her teammates and Ko to go assist in the fight."

' _Disobeying a direct request to stay out of the way…'_ Hiashi thought and nodded his understanding and waited for Shikamaru to continue.

"It is believed that she sustained multiple injuries including a nearly fatal stab wound directly from Pain in Naruto's defense."

"You weren't there to see her attacked?" Hiashi asked then taking another sip of tea.

"No sir." Shikamaru answered honestly but did not elaborate his whereabouts _. 'I shouldn't even be here. This is such a drag.'_ "Ko and I retrieved Hinata only after she retained her injuries. We immediately brought her to Sakura Haruno who stabilized the worst of Hinata's wounds and then we brought her here."

Hiashi clasped his hands together with a "Hn." And was quiet for a moment.

Shikamaru tried his best not to feel like a cat being dissected. Sometimes the Hyuuga eyes could do that to you if they didn't belong to Hinata. Shikamaru thought it strange how she could be so like and unlike her family at the same time.

Suddenly Hiashi broke his gaze to stand from the small table and approached the young man. Shikamaru held his stance looking proud and strong despite how he felt on the inside. The older man surprisingly placed his hands on Shikamaru's shoulders and looked at him, almost eye to eye, with his mouth slightly upturned in what could only be described as a smile.

"Thank you for bringing her back safe. Well done." Hiashi said patting the young man's shoulder firmly

Shikamaru was trained to expect every possible outcome in any given situation. His mind could race a mile a minute and create escape plans from the most dangerous of situations out of thin air. He was like a god damn strategy magician when he wanted to be. Nothing in the world could have prepared him for the shift in mood at that moment. The air itself seemed to have thinned out and left a sense of…familiarity? Pride? He could not put his finger on it and decided instead to ignore it for the time being.

Shikamaru recovered from his shock quickly. He thought of saying something along the lines of: _'Yeah, well, I'd be absolutely crushed if she didn't make it so let's just be glad she didn't bleed to death before Sakura healed my leg'_ but instead he opted for "It is my duty as a shinobi sir."

Hiashi gave him a knowing look before turning around and taking his seat again. "Nevertheless, Nara-san, I insist that when this is all over you come by for formal tea and dinner at some point as proper thanks."

Shikamaru groaned inwardly. "Thank you sir. It would be…" An honor? His pleasure? Honestly neither of those was exactly true but he opted for the former. "A great honor sir." Hiashi smirked. ' _Nailed it.'_

"I've kept you from your duties long enough. I hope you're able to show yourself out? Please give my regards to Shikaku-san, it has been a long time indeed."

Shikamaru nodded. He knew his father? ' _Does everyone in this damn house know who I am all of a sudden?'_ He supposed it made sense since they were both clan heads but he had never heard his father really mention the Hyuugas, at least not that he could remember. His mother was fond of Hana Hyuuga and the Hyuugas used several materials easily found on Nara land for ointments and salves but it was hard to imagine Hiashi Hyuuga tromping through the woods looking for flowers and berries. What kind of relationship did his father have with Hiashi?

Without any more words he exited the room that didn't feel stuffy anymore but regardless he was grateful for the fresh air. With everything swimming around in his head he had almost forgotten everything going on outside. He let out a deep sigh like he had been holding his breath for much too long and finally shoved his hands in his pockets as he navigated his way to the main entrance and exit of the grounds.

Shikamaru went over what just happened in his head one last time before focusing on the task at hand which meant finding Pain's real body. Why had Hiashi all of sudden become so... _'Well, friendly is definitely not the right term but he didn't act as frigid as he seemed at first.'_ …Shikamaru settled for lukewarm. The man was practically a refrigerator when it came to his family so why had he seemed so… _'Ugh I can't even describe it, how troublesome.'_ All he knew is he hadn't felt like someone had that much of an interest in him since Asuma was alive. He decided he had given this little ordeal enough thought, he was going to melt his brain if he struggled on it for any longer.

He decided when this was all over he was going to take the longest nap of his life.

* * *

Hinata awoke to the sound of feet shuffling on tatami mats. She let out a soft moan from the pain in her torso. She suddenly felt a cool glass pressed to her lips. She immediately brought her hand up to grasp the water glass with a bandaged hand. She eagerly drank the glass's contents before sighing in relief. Her throat had felt like it was on fire and the cold water worked wonders. She strained to lift her heavy eyelids. After blinking away the blurriness she realized that the room was dark except for a white figure illuminated by the lanterns from outside the window. She began to recognize the room as one in the Hyuuga compound and the figure…

A small smile began to grace the girls lips "Mitsuko-chan…" she greeted weakly.

Mitsuko's ghostly figure seated itself in the chair next to Hinata's bed and took the glass from the girl and set it on the end table before taking her bandaged hand in her own wrinkled hand. "Hinata-sama, I knew you would pull through. Do you remember what happened?" Mitsuko asked gently. It was a tone she used exclusively with Hinata and children. Everyone else was subject to the cool and curt tone of a professional medical-nin.

Hinata sighed closing her eyes again now that she knew she was safe. She pieced together her memories slowly…attacking Pain, telling Naruto to protect everyone, her body being slammed into the ground, stabbed, darkness…and then strong arms holding her, _his_ unique scent and darkness again. "Y-yes." Hinata confirmed feeling her cheeks heat up as she slid her eyes back open. _'Shikamaru came to save me.'_ "How did I get back to the Hyuuga?" She asked turning to get a better look at the woman who had always been a good mother figure, still beautiful after years of being a shinobi and treating the Hyuuga clan on a daily basis. Yet, despite how busy she always was, the woman always found time for Hinata so she could teach her useful medical jutsus and how to blend herbs into healing ointments. Hinata found her times spent with Mitsuko were some of her favorite memories in the Hyuuga compound.

Mitsuko had a mischievous smile on her face. "Isn't it obvious my dear child? That boy, Shikamaru Nara brought you here. I heard he even spoke with your father after dropping you off. Of course he jumped right back into the fray after making sure you were alright."

Hinata nodded, that would make sense. Wait, Shikamaru talked to her father?! Before she could let her thoughts wander Hinata was assaulted by a series of body shaking coughs, she brought her hand to her mouth and felt something wet and warm, she recognized the metallic taste in her mouth and knew she was coughing up blood.

Mitsuko was fussing over her in an instant. She quickly refilled Hinata's glass of water and gave her rag to cough into. Hinata felt tears sting her eyes, her chest felt like she was being stabbed over and over with each cough. When she finally settled down she did her best to just breathe deeply and drink her water slowly. The older woman rubbed the girls back soothingly. "Mitsuko-chan, d-do you know what is wrong w-with me?" The girl asked wiping at the tears on her face.

Mitsuko sighed. "It's a condition known as warriors cough. You see when you were stabbed it damaged some of your internal organs but those were fixed up by Haruno-san and I took care of a few minor things myself. Unfortunately, some of the chakra points around your heart and lungs took some damage as well and they are affecting the organs. Even with the byakugan and my precise chakra control trying to heal those points could be extremely dangerous. Luckily they will heal on their own and the cough will go away in a week or so. It will be uncomfortable. Sometimes there will be blood others will be dry but I'll do my best to keep it down to a minimum for you."

"W-what are my other injuries?" Hinata inquired.

Mitsuko shook her head. "Don't worry my dear, a few broken bones and sprains are no match for the Hyuuga. You're very lucky that nothing else serious happened and that a skilled medical-nin was able to fix you up. And that a handsome young man was also there to take care of you." The woman actually winked and almost launched Hinata into another coughing fit.

"Now, you need a lot of bed rest…"

"But Mitsuko-chan I s-should help the…"

The old woman shushed her. "No, you need a lot of bed rest. Hiashi-sama ordered that you be under strict medical attention and this time around I am inclined to agree with him. Now, is there anything I can get for you before you go back to sleep."

Hinata sighed, but spared a small smile for the older woman taking care of her. "Some of your special tea would be lovely." She requested quietly.

Mitsuko smiled back and left to prepare her unique blend of tea.

Hinata alone with her thoughts closed her eyes and wondered what her father wanted to discuss with Shikamaru. _'What am I so worried about? He probably just wanted to know what happened.'_ She sighed and then realized she was picking up the lazy genius' bad habits and couldn't help but smile to herself. Just thinking of Shikamaru always calmed her and brought back good memories like when he helped take care of her hands when she pushed herself too hard.

 _It was nearly dark when Hinata returned to the compound._

 _The pair of brand new genin probably could have slept much longer, one from exhaustion and the other because it was his favorite thing. Instead they were awoken by an amused Kakashi-sensei who stumbled across the two by accident._

 _Hinata remembered blushing the entire time he scolded the two and told them they were going to have to be more responsible now that they were ninja. They shouldn't make a habit of falling asleep together, especially in public unless they wanted people to assume they were an item. He then listed off much more "private" areas around the village they could "nap". She nearly burst into flames at what he was suggesting and Shikamaru scowled not even bothering to correct the silver haired man. Once he left the two alone Hinata was too embarrassed to speak and just nodded at Shikamaru who explained he needed to get home for dinner or his mother might kill him for missing her food in favor of sleep._

 _So the two parted ways and Hinata hurried home herself. She greeted the guards cheerfully as always and was glad that she was out of breath and sweaty from running the entire way there so anyone who saw her would just assume she was out training which wasn't entirely false anyway._

 _She was quiet as she walked through the mansion and to the main dining room only to see that it was empty. She peeked into the kitchen and approached the chef, Haruki-san, who was cleaning dishes._

" _Ah! Hinata-sama, your father insisted on an early dinner. I saved your plate! I know you must be training hard now that you're officially a ninja."_

 _Hinata beamed at the older man when he handed her a plate of all of her favorite sushi. She bowed and thanked Haruki and sat at the kitchen counter to devour the meal while he continued to clean._

 _When Hinata set down her chopsticks she sighed in satisfaction and was about to make her way to the bath when Haruki stopped her._

" _Make sure Mitsuko-chan looks at your hands before you go to bed. I'm sure she's still up working on something or other." The man said with a smile taking her plate to be cleaned._

" _Y-yes I will. Thank you for the meal Haruki-san!" Hinata said with another bow before leaving the kitchen. She felt so refreshed after a wonderful nap and an even better dinner. It was the best she had felt in a long time thanks to Haruki-san and a certain pineapple headed boy…_

 _She blushed at her own thoughts before reaching the infirmary wing. "Mitsuko-san?" Hinata called before sliding open the door to the medical-nins office._

" _Yes-yes Hinata-sama, I'm still here." The woman called from behind her desk. She was currently hunched over a scroll studying it meticulously. "And for the millionth time you don't have to be formal with me when it's just us."_

 _Hinata smiled. "Then I h-have to expect the s-same treatment from y-you."_

 _The white haired woman finally looked up smiling back at the heiress with fondness. "Touché Hinata-chan."_

 _Hinata approached the desk and leaned over to see what the woman was so interested in. It took a moment for Hinata to realize it was a complicated medical jutsu for stopping internal bleeding._

" _Oh my child what did you do to your hands?" Mitsuko asked while beckoning Hinata to show them to her at once. Hinata obediently complied raising her bandaged hands to the woman._

" _I-I um, hurt them while t-training but it's okay!" Hinata explained while the woman busied herself unwrapping the bandages. "A…f-friend helped take care of them for me."_

" _Well this is sloppy bandage work but we'll just see what we're dealing with…" The woman stopped her sentence with wide eyes she turned the girl's hands over in hers. It was obvious that the girl had hurt them badly but all the cuts had closed and the once purple bruises were now yellowing away. They probably wouldn't even scar! Hinata stared at her own hands in shock as well. For wounds that were only a few hours old it was like magic._

 _Mitsuko was the first to recover from her amazement. "I must know who healed you. Did one of your little friends practice a medical jutsu?"_

 _Hinata shook her head and remembered the small ointment jar in her pouch. She handed it over to Mitsuko to examine. "All he d-did was apply this and bandage them."_

 _Mitsuko glanced up from the jar "He?" she asked before turning back to the small miracle ointment._

 _Hinata felt heat rising up from her neck to her cheeks and tried to say something but Mitsuko interrupted her with a victorious "A-ha!" she opened the jar and saw the family crest on the inside of the lid. "A Nara secret remedy! No wonder." The woman nodded and set the jar back down with satisfaction. It was no secret that the Nara clan was known to be full of master pharmacists and alchemists; they turned their natural surroundings into miracle cures that actually delivered results. Their recipes were a heavily guarded secret and no one has ever been able to copy their remedies perfectly. Mitsuko knew from personal experience._

" _Well that explains that." The woman huffed leaning back in her chair. She studied the kind little princess in front of her and gave her a soft smile. "So, tell me about this Nara boy."_

" _Mitsuko-chan!" Hinata stared at the floor playing with the hem of her shirt._

" _Well your hands will be healed soon so there's not much I can do but you did come all the way here just to see me and now we have the perfect topic for conversation. Have a seat, I'll get the tea."_

 _Hinata knew trying to hide anything from Mitsuko's white eyes was pointless so she entertained the woman with her experiences with the lazy genius from the moment they first met…_

Hinata opened her eyes when she heard Mitsuko return with a cup of tea in her hand. She handed it to the heiress who graciously accepted it immediately taking a small sip.

"I put a little medicine in the tea to help you sleep. Your body needs rest however we _will_ discuss what's happened with Shikamaru Nara since the last time we talked."

Hinata nearly choked on the hot liquid. "Mitsuko-chan!" She cried perfectly mimicking the memory of her younger self. Mitsuko laughed as she exited the room leaving behind a flustered Hinata.

As much as Hinata protested she didn't really mind talking about Shikamaru. She also didn't really have a choice now that the woman would pester her about it.

She decided she would give into the old woman's little demand and in exchange she had someone she trusted that she could retell some of her favorite memories to.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is a work of fanfiction purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Paraselene

Chapter Seven

Shikamaru sighed extremely content. He leaned his head back against the bark of the tree and closed his eyes. He felt the last bits of sunlight that peeked through the canopy dance on his face. As he dangled his leg off of the side of the branch like a lounging housecat he finally felt relaxed for the first time in a long time.

It was somewhere between two and three months since Naruto defeated Pain and returned to the village a hero. Everyone celebrated for three days straight except for the lazy genius who slept day one, played shogi with himself day two and wandered oddly close to the Hyuuga compound for the chance to see a certain heiress day three. Who, by the way, he still hadn't seen since he left her with Mitsuko. Then the celebrations ended and the Leaf village hurried to return to a state of normality. Buildings were rebuilt, businesses still operated and shinobi even took on missions again.

Shikamaru had never worked harder in his life. He had been working closely with his father in coordinating trade missions for ninjas in the village, new trade routes to help boost the village income and new treaties. Studying maps and political treaties had become his task morning, noon and night. He had also been on quite a few long missions to form new allies and stronger bonds with current ones.

So it wasn't unusual to have not seen Hinata in all this time but it was disheartening. Anytime he let his thoughts wander to her he couldn't help but wonder if they were subconsciously avoiding each other. He always brushed it off as a stupid thought since it was really just a case of bad timing. Anytime he returned from a mission she was on one and vice versa. Even if they were in the village at the same time they were both the type of person that could never leave their duties unfulfilled even if it meant getting to see each other. He had heard from Ino that Hinata had made a full recovery and gotten permission from her father to temporarily move in with the now 8 months along Kurenai to help her with the rest of her pregnancy.

Shikamaru used this new information to his advantage last night and decided to take the long way home from the Hokage tower, as in not in the direction of his house _at all_ , to pass Kurenai's. Just his luck no one was home. He later learned that Kiba and Shino had taken Kurenai to dinner which he _was_ invited to but it slipped his mind, and Hinata was on a mission of course.

So he went home and began his week-long vacation with getting a good night's sleep and lounging in trees in the Nara forest all day into the evening. He decided he deserved it since he had worked tirelessly this long he had barely gotten to enjoy the time of peace the village was in.

Shikamaru inhaled a deep breath of the late September air and ran a hand through his ponytail as he heard footsteps approaching his spot.

"Yo Shikamaru." He recognized the voice as his longtime friend Choji's and he looked down to see both of his teammates smiling up at him.

"Hey guys." He greeted with a lazy wave.

"Get down here! We're going out!" Ino yelled excitedly.

"Nah, I'll pass. That sounds tr…"

Ino slammed her fist against the tree trunk. Though definitely not as damaging as a punch from Sakura would have been it did cause some orange and yellow leaves to fall. "Don't even say it lazy-ass!" she said with a scowl.

Choji folded his arms. "Come on Shikamaru it will be fun. We haven't gone out as a team in…well…I don't remember…"

"Too long!" Ino cut in. "So let's go! We know you're on vacation so you have no excuse!" She finished triumphantly.

Shikamaru clucked his tongue. A certain nosey mother of his must have let it slip that he finally had time off. He jumped down from the branch and landed on his feet gracefully. He had to admit they made a good point; it had been a very long time since they'd done anything together really. He stared at the hopeful faces of his two best friends. He sighed. "Fine. You win." Shikamaru finally seceded. Choji smiled and Ino clapped her hands together in delight. As the sun began sinking closer to the horizon the teammates made their way through the Nara grounds and to the village.

He decided to enjoy himself, it was his birthday after all.

* * *

Hinata smiled as she saw the rebuilt main gates of Konoha just ahead of her. It was very late at night and she couldn't wait to get back to Kurenai's. She knew the mother-to-be was currently staying at a friend's house to have some girl time and Hinata was going to take advantage of her alone time to take a nice bubble bath and get the house nice and tidy for her sensei.

She really loved being of use. Doing chores like laundry and dusting had become a nuisance for the pregnant woman. That, paired with her emotional state, always gave Hinata something to do. She was always willing to provide a shoulder to cry on and fold clothes when she wasn't on a mission. She was excited to brew the tea she required on her recent mission since it was supposed to be extremely calming and she hoped Kurenai would like it.

Soon she reached the gates to check in with the guards and started to make her way to the Hokage tower next to her teammate for the mission, Sai.

The two had never really interacted much and when they were paired up for this mission Hinata was pretty surprised. She never really found him unpleasant. He did like to call her tomato-face sometimes since she did blush pretty often but working with him on the mission was…nice. Kakashi, who was filling the roll of Hokage for the time being, explained when he gave them the mission that they were treading very closely to the Land of Cloud and therefore he wanted Hinata to have sufficient protection and luckily it was ultimately unnecessary. Never the less she was glad the mission was over. Once their mission report was in and Hinata turned over the scrolls of information she gathered they both exited the half re-constructed tower and Sai offered to walk Hinata home.

"Ah! Thank y-you Sai-san but Kurenai-sensei's h-house is not far, I can get t-there on my o-own."

Sai looked like he might have wanted to argue but just flashed her one of his odd smiles instead. "If you say so, good night then Tomato-san." He said with a wave.

Hinata bid him farewell and began her walk through the quiet streets of Konoha. She was happy that her village was starting to look more and more like it used to before Pain's assault. She smiled as she remembered when she got the news that Naruto returned safely and that the village was celebrating him. She was so thankful that he was finally getting positive attention from the villagers and was pleasantly surprised when even her father praised the village idiot turned village savior.

Hinata continued her walk with a smile on her face as she looked around at all the closed store fronts and open-late restaurants. She was just so happy to be home! Something caught her eye near one of the street lamps. There was a figure sitting on a bench, arms spread wide resting on the back of the bench and legs stretched out in front of them crossed at the ankles, head tilted back and with eyes closed facing the sky…

Her smile grew when she realized exactly who it was. She hadn't seen Shikamaru in months and there was so much she wanted to tell him and she still needed to thank him for helping rescue her. She remembered the way Ko spoke highly of him and explained how it was the Nara's idea to get her after she had faced off with Pain and she recalled the way he carried her home…

Hinata approached him slowly so she wouldn't startle him and as she did the little details became more apparent. She hadn't seen him without his chuunin vest in years. He was dressed casually in a green shirt with the Nara crest on the sleeve and simple black pants. His hair, tied up in its usual fashion, looked longer and unkempt and she also noted the scruff starting to form on his chin. His cheeks and nose were flushed red and he looked very tired. He was like a cat that had this habit of being able to fall asleep anywhere.

The mouse approached said cat with only a shred of nervousness.

She stood in front of him with her hands fidgeting behind her back "Hey, Shikamaru!" she tried greeting pleasantly. He did not move. "Shikamaru?" she tried again and he let out a low groan.

The genius finally responded groggily. "Hn. I can't handle anymore tonight Ino. You had your fun let me sleep." He mumbled a troublesome and scratched his head before returning to his original state of relaxed.

Hinata's mind raced at what his words could have implied. _'Ino?'_ She searched the area with her byakugan and confirmed that none of the Rookie 9 were around; hardly anyone was around for that matter at this hour. She frowned at the shadow user. His face was really red. _'Is he sick? What is he doing out here?'_

As Hinata deactivated her enhanced eyes she realized she was losing her chance to get her questions answered as he was drifting back to sleep. She swallowed her nerves as she stepped closer and leaned over him and gently touched his shoulder. ' _I can't leave him here, especially if he's sick.'_

She gave him a gentle shake. "Hey-hey Shikamaru w-wake up. It's me Hinata. Are you al-alright?" She asked quietly. That's when she smelled something…off about him. His usual scent was there but it was mixed with something potent…

Her eyes widened _'He smells like alcohol!'_ she realized with a start.

Shikamaru groaned again before letting his eyes slowly slide open. "Hina…Hinata?" he mumbled. Brown eyes met lavender and she nodded. "It's r-really late you s-should get home…" She started and was about to step away from him when his arms snaked themselves around her waist.

"EEEEP!" Hinata let out a surprised squeak as she was pulled down into the lap of Konoha's very own professional cloud watcher. Her instinct was to pull away as her feet flew out from under her but even in this state of…whatever state he was in…he was stronger than she was. Like a Chinese finger trap the more she struggled the tighter his grip around her hips became.

"I missed you." Shikamaru said with a sigh as he buried his head into her shoulder.

Hinata stopped her struggle at his words but shivered when she felt his warm breath on her neck. Even though it was late, she was tired and wanted nothing more than to get home, she couldn't ignore the look on his face. He looked so happy and relieved.

For a moment Hinata ignored the part of her brain that was screaming she was in a man's lap, in public, in the middle of the night and should definitely **not** be in this situation right now. She brought her arms up to wrap around his broad shoulders and returned his embrace letting her eye's slide closed.

With a small smile on her face she finally whispered "I missed you too."

She decided it was nice to be held after returning home from a long mission.

* * *

Hinata blew her hair out of her face for the third time since her hands were currently busy with _other_ tasks and she couldn't pull it back.

Hinata was walking through her village, in the middle of the night with her left arm wrapped around the torso of Shikamaru Nara. Her right hand was holding his arm that he had draped across her shoulders so she could support some of his weight.

The young man at least had the decency to _try_ and look apologetic. "Heh, sorry I'm drunk." He mumbled again quietly. She gave him a sideways glance. If you asked her, he looked a lot more amused than sorry about this whole situation. Instead of voicing this though she turned her eyes forward and shook her head. "It's o-okay Shikamaru." She said probably also for third time. As much as she could have never imagined this situation on her own she didn't really mind now that she was in it. She even gave him a small smile. "I w-wouldn't want you to get sick sleeping out here like that all night. I'm glad I f-found you."

"I'm glad you're home." He replied instantly and Hinata had to turn her head to hide her surprised face.

"Me…me too."

Shikamaru smirked at her before looking around trying to focus his blurry vision. His free hand came up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Damn Ino, this is a bit of a drag, putting you through all this…"

Hinata looked at the uncharacteristically chatty ninja. "I was w-wondering if you c-could tell me what happened?" She asked cautiously.

Shikamaru rubbed his eyes. "Well, it's my birthday…" He began. "Was my birthday anyway." He corrected because it was definitely passed midnight.

Hinata let out a surprised "Oh!" before he continued.

"Yeah so Ino and Choji." He paused to hiccup. "They decided that we should all go out. Even though it sounded troublesome to me it _had_ been a while. So we get to this restaurant and there were a bunch of people there. Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sakura, pretty much everyone that wasn't on a mission." His speech was slightly slurred but Hinata easily understood him. "They all found out it was my birthday and wanted to celebrate. We're all chatting at this big table when suddenly there were bottles of sake getting passed around. I had a few cups and then Naruto and Kiba started having a drinking contest."

Hinata sighed _'Of course…'_ Shino and herself were used to Kiba and his alcohol binges. He didn't drink often but when he did he rarely cut himself off and she had carried him home exactly like this on more than one occasion. She shivered just thinking about last new year's.

"Not to be outdone by a bunch of guys Ino challenged me and since I was already a little under the influence and everyone was pressuring me so I gave in." Shikamaru said seemingly ending the story. He frowned realizing Hinata probably thought he was an idiot. "I know it's stupid but I…"

"D-did you win?"

"Huh?"

"Did you win the contest?" she repeated staring at him.

Shikamaru smirked. "Yeah I did. Choji had to carry Ino home early. It's just simple science though. I have a few pounds on her obviously. I tried to warn her but…" He stopped when he realized Hinata was giggling. He chuckled too. ' _It was pretty funny.'_

"H-how did you end up a-alone on that b-bench?" Hinata asked curiously.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I tried to get home but then I saw that bench and thought of you."

Hinata stared at him with a confused look. "Of me? W-why?"

He faced her and tilted his head. "You don't remember?" She shook her head.

"That's where I told you that you were pretty." He said simply.

Hinata gasped. _'He remembers the night of the festival…'_ She felt her blush creeping up again. "I-I didn't think y-you remembered that n-night."

"Of course." He said with a small smile. "Anyway, I sat down and I guess I passed out. I woke up and there you were. A birthday miracle." He said amused at his own drunken thoughts, Hinata just smiled. The two continued on their walk quietly. He wasn't exactly sure where they were going. All he knew was that they were going in the opposite direction of the Nara compound.

Hinata blew her hair out of her face for the fourth time. Shikamaru carefully reached over with his free hand and tucked her hair behind her ear gaining a better look at her face.

"Ah, thank you." She mumbled.

"Hn."

"W-what is it?"

"It's still true. "

"What's true?"

"You're still very pretty."

Shikamaru smirked when he was rewarded with the perfect view of her reaction. Shock, then embarrassment and then finally a look of gratefulness all crossed her face. "T-thank you but I don't k-know about that."

Before he could respond they stopped walking and she announced that they had arrived.

The drunken genius studied the area for a moment before he realized they were at Kurenai-sensei's house.

"Will she mind if I crash?" He mumbled as they made their way to the front door.

"S-she is out f-for the night. I d-don't think she would m-mind anyway." Hinata said releasing him from her grasp momentarily to find her key.

It was Shikamaru's turn to stare wide-eyed at her as he steadied himself on the railing. _'Sneaky little mouse.'_ Before he could sway and lose his footing Hinata was holding on to him again and leading him through the door.

They both kicked their sandals off and Hinata lead him through the common area passed the kitchen and down the hallway to the spare bedroom she was using. She flipped the light switch earning a hiss from Shikamaru. "S-sorry. I didn't want you to trip." Shikamaru mumbled "It's fine." Before looking around the room. It was plain and simple. Queen-sized bed, dresser, mirror and an arm chair took up the space. The blue and brown colors made it feel bright but cozy.

Hinata led him to the bed where he immediately sat down. Hinata fluffed the pillow for him before she set down her backpack and weapons pouch. In his stupor it took him a moment to realize that this was her room for the time being. "Hinata, I can sleep on the couch…" She shook her head at his protest. "S-stay put, I'll be right back." She went to the kitchen before he could argue. She returned with a glass of water for him and he greedily drank from it.

"Thanks for everything tonight Hinata. I don't know how I could repay you." His cheeks were no longer flushed but his eyes still looked a little glazed over.

Hinata smiled and shook her head. "I n-never thanked you properly for what you did for me, when you brought me home after fighting Pain." She formally bowed. "Thank you so much Shikamaru."

The lazy genius blinked at her and felt heat rising up his neck. _'She's so cute.'_ He rubbed the back of his head. "It was nothing."

She stood to her full height and was giving him that special smile, _his_ smile. He smiled back.

"Ahh, I'm going to t-take a s-shower and sleep on the couch…" Shikamaru tried to argue but she shushed him. "It's o-okay really. You'll appreciate it e-even more tomorrow if y-you're hungover…" She said softly almost sounding amused.

With that Hinata grabbed her pajamas from the basket of folded laundry in the arm chair and mumbled a quick good-night before she turned on her heel and hurried to the bathroom before he could protest. She wanted to take a bubble bath but knew she would fall asleep. She was grateful for the shower anyway after her long mission. She let the hot water wash away dirt and felt it relaxing her sore muscles. She spent a long time washing her long hair. ' _I need to cut it soon…'_ she thought with a sigh. _"You're still very pretty"_ she let his voice ring through her head before scolding herself. _'He's drunk; he doesn't know what he's saying._ ' She let her mind numb a bit before finishing up. She dried off her body with a fluffy towel before wrapping her hair up with it so it didn't drip all over her. She put on a pair of silky pajama bottoms and a t-shirt finally completely at ease.

After squeezing the moisture out of her hair so it wasn't soaking her clothes she looked through the bathroom drawers for her comb before she realized it was still in her backpack. She decided she could be quiet enough not to disturb Shikamaru. She was sure he had drifted to sleep at this point. When she tiptoed back to the room she saw that he had left the light on and his glass of water was empty on the side table. She pulled her comb from her pack and then walked to the table to pick up his glass. She knew water was extremely important for helping in the prevention of hangovers although he would probably have one anyway despite her efforts. She decided to refill it anyway.

She reached the kitchen and combed the tangles out of her hair debating if she should make tea. She decided against it deciding she could sleep without it. She filled the glass with cool water and walked back towards the room. She set her comb down on the bathroom sink and placed her dirty clothes in a hamper and continued back to the bedroom. She flipped off the light switch thankful she could see in the dark and tiptoed to the bed side setting the glass down silently. She was about to leave the room without a sound when, for the second time that night, she felt strong arms around her waist pulling her down into the bed.

Drunk or not, he was _not_ going to make a habit out of this.

Like before, Hinata struggled momentarily under comforter before his words halted her once again.

"I take back what I said before."

Hinata paused her half-hearted attempts, she was so tired. "Shikamaru…" She was going to try and reason with him although that was rather difficult when alcohol was involved.

"I was wrong to say you were pretty." He finally cut her off forcing her to meet his eyes. Hinata tilted her head down but before she could be hurt by his words he kissed her forehead lightly. "You're so beautiful Hinata." He murmured with his lips against her skin.

Hinata felt tears prick her eyes. She had never felt more safe and appreciated and _loved_ than she did in that very moment. "Thank you Shikamaru." She reached her hands out to him and they came into contact with his bare chest. She turned into a human fireball. So many emotions ran through her head and she was too tired to sort them out. She only knew she was glad to be here and wasn't going to fight him anymore. Even though he was drunk Hinata knew he was the type of guy who meant just about everything he said.

Shikamaru pulled his lips from her forehead and looked down at her. "Hinata." His voice sounded husky and groggy. "There's something I want to tell you."

"Hm?" She asked as she shifted in his arms to pull the sheets around her more.

"When I found out that you had gone to face Pain I was so angry. I thought you were being foolish and selfish. Mostly I was scared that I wasn't going to see you again. That's when I realized that I really like having you around. I realized I'm _terrified_ of losing you."

His voice was shaky and Hinata looked up at him, he had tears in his eyes but he smiled at her. "I'm r-right here." She said touching his cheek.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked suddenly, not caring that either of them was blushing and on the verge of crying. Hinata was positive she misheard him. "W-what?"

"Hinata, can I kiss you?" He repeated without hesitation.

"Y-you're d-drunk."

"You're right."

"….Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, y-you can kiss me."

Shikamaru smiled as he closed his eyes and dipped his head down to capture her lips with his and there he was inhaling her sweet smell once again. She moved her soft lips against his and he carefully slid his tongue across her lips and she allowed him to deepen the kiss. This time there was no hurting, there was no loss, there was only warmth and flowers and everything _good_ about the world all in one simple kiss. When they finally broke apart both flustered and happy they settled their heads into the soft pillows.

"Happy birthday Shikamaru."

He almost chuckled. "Thanks Hinata." _'You give the best presents.'_

Shikamaru relaxed his grip on her but was very happy she was there in his arms. He couldn't help feeling himself drift off to the sound of her even breathing.

They decided Kakashi had been wrong all those years ago. They should definitely make a habit of falling asleep together.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is a work of fanfiction purely for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Paraselene

Chapter Eight

Shikamaru just about wanted to throw himself off of the Hokage monument at the moment. His brain felt like it was slamming itself against the front of his skull. His stomach contents sloshed unpleasantly as he rolled over and buried his face deeper into the pillow. The pillow smelled like rain and green tea.

He slid his eyes open slowly letting in as little light as possible. He noticed that he was alone in the bed and he sighed.

Despite the fact that he got _hammered_ last night he remembered everything. Little details escaped his genius mind but for the most part everything from the restaurant to kissing soft and sweet lips were clear in his mind. He let his eyes slide closed again as he the images ran through his brain. Naruto and Kiba slamming back cups of sake, Ino in his face asking if he was scared of a woman beating him, Choji refilling his plate as he cheered him on, Shino quietly watching the spectacle behind his sunglasses, moon-like eyes inches from his face asking if he was okay, walking home under the stars and street lamps, gentle hands touching his bare chest…

Shikamaru groaned as his head pulsed again. Now he was paying the ultimate price for having fun. He didn't regret it though. At least he got to kiss her again. That wasn't a drag in the least bit.

He knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep so he sat up slowly as to not upset his stomach. He found his discarded shirt rolled into the comforter and pulled it on over his head. After running his fingers through his hair and tying it back into his signature ponytail he decided it was time to get up and find the bathroom. He stood and made the bed before he groggily made his way into the hallway and since all the doors looked the same he tried the door across the hall first.

It wasn't the bathroom. Instead he found himself staring into a nursery. Everything was yellow, white and sky blue. He found himself curious and his feet carried him across the plush carpet. Next to a comfortable looking rocking chair on the dresser he was sure was full of baby clothes from Ino, were framed photographs. He recognized one as the night Asuma and Kurenai had announced her pregnancy to both of their teams. The eight of them were sitting around a table, all looking rather happy, even Shino looked less stoic than usual. Next to that was one of Asuma as a young man. He eyed his sensei's face looking hopeful and carefree. He still desperately missed the man but he was dealing with it just like they all were dealing with their own losses.

He turned away from the dresser and eyed the white crib. Hanging over the side was a hand knitted lavender blanket reminding him of course of a certain girl's eyes. He deduced she must have made it for her sensei. Inside the crib was a small stuffed bear he recognized from Choji's childhood decorated with a yellow ribbon around its neck. Next to the crib was a bookshelf where a blue glass butterfly sat next to a giant stuffed dog clearly from the other two of members of Team 8. He didn't need to look through the shelves to know his contribution was there. He had given Kurenai some of his favorite childhood books with the promise to read to the kid every now and then.

Shikamaru exited the nursery happy to know that his sensei's child was already extremely cared for even if he couldn't be around. He was relieved to find the bathroom on the second try. After taking care of business he helped himself to some mouthwash he found in the cabinet above the sink.

When he left the bathroom he didn't miss the smell of someone cooking. The sound his stomach made was interesting. He wasn't sure he could keep anything down at the moment but it smelled really good all the same.

He mumbled a "Morning" as he entered the kitchen and sat down at the table resting his aching head in his hands. Before he could even mutter a troublesome there was a cup of tea in front of him.

"Good morning!" A cheerful Hinata greeted turning back to the stove.

Shikamaru wasn't one to openly stare, even at her but, he couldn't help himself from taking in the view. She was already dressed casually in a long sleeve black shirt and blue shinobi pants that went just below her knees. Her hair was tied into a somewhat high ponytail and yet it still seemed to travel endlessly down her back and she had on a simple apron as she continued cooking whatever she was making. He had never seen her like this before and decided that domestic Hinata was one of his favorite sides of her. He found it just as cute as her shy side. _'Hell…'_ He thought. _'I just like all of her.'_

"Y-you should drink that. It usually h-helps Kiba-kun feel better." She said without turning around to look at him.

Shikamaru finally stopped ogling the girl though it was quickly becoming one of his favorite hobbies and looked down at the liquid in front of him. He gave it a sniff test; it just smelled like tea with maybe a hint of spice and herbs. The color was a little strange but harmless all the same. He gave the hot liquid a sip and was filled with warmth and relief as his headache dulled down a little bit. It tasted like regular tea but he regarded it as a damn miracle and drank more despite its temperature. Burned tongue be damned he wanted this headache gone and the tea was even settling his stomach.

"Thank you." He sighed setting the cup down.

Hinata finally looked at him over her shoulder with _his_ smile on her face. "You're welcome."

Both teens turned their heads to the living room as the front door opened.

"Tadaima." Kurenai called through the house, I'm home.

"Okaeri!" The two chorused in response, welcome home.

Shikamaru stood and helped her with her jacket and began to hang it up in the closet by the front door.

"Ah, Shikamaru, it's good to see you. I hear you've been working very hard lately." Kurenai said with a small smile as she removed her sandals.

"Mhm." He confirmed with a nod. "It's all been a bit troublesome but Kakashi gave me a week of vacation time starting yesterday."

Kurenai nodded back in understanding as he helped her waddle to the kitchen table and sit down. "Happy belated birthday by the way." She said as she sat with a sigh. She must have had a long walk from her friends place.

He raised an eyebrow at her silently questioning how she knew. It's not like he advertised it. She nodded to the calendar tacked to the wall where September 22nd was circled in green. "Asuma remembered everyone's birthday." Kurenai said softly with a smile that did not reach her eyes.

Shikamaru tried to return her smile with a comforting one of his own but it too seemed to falter a bit and so he turned back to his tea taking another greedy sip of liquid hangover cure.

Kurenai's sense of smell had become increasingly sensitive throughout her pregnancy and although she was no Inuzuka she still caught a whiff of what Shikamaru was drinking. She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow of her own, she seemed very amused. "Rough night?" She asking already knowing the answer. She too had been around on more than one occasion when Kiba thought he could out drink anyone who dared cross him. Each time he woke up hating himself and each time Hinata had brewed him her own special concoction that made him right as rain again. She sometimes wondered why the girl never let her teammate suffer and learn his lesson, she had even voiced this to her at least once but, the Hyuuga simply couldn't see either of her teammates suffer. They were her family and family looked out for each other. Shino and Kiba had helped and saved her on countless occasions, making tea was the least she could do.

Shikamaru gave her his best 'what do you think?' look before plates were set down in from of him and Kurenai. The sensei smiled up at her student and Shikamaru muttered a quick thank you. Hinata was back in the kitchen taking off her apron when there was a knock at the door. Since she was already standing she went to answer. The shadow user eyed the woman across from him and she shrugged, she didn't know who would be here at this time.

Hinata returned with a scroll in her hands. "A mission?" Shikamaru asked.

The heiress shook her head. "It was delivered by a Hyuuga branch member. I think it's from my father." She set it down on the table letting it be forgotten for now, if it was urgent the messenger would have informed her as such and right now she was hungry. She got herself a plate from the kitchen and sat down next to Shikamaru and across from her sensei.

As the three ate breakfast and chatted happily Kurenai kept giving them a look Shikamaru could only describe as strange and Hinata recognized it as understanding. Neither commented but Hinata would blush down at her plate every time she caught her sensei's eyes and Shikamaru just thought to himself that women were odd creatures.

As they finished their meal content with their full bellies, Shikamaru especially happy his stomach was settled and his headache was gone, Hinata stood to do dishes but Shikamaru beat her to it as he stood and took their plates to the sink. "Ano…I don't m-mind cleaning u-up." Hinata said quietly from her seat.

"You got rid of my hangover and made me good food. It's the least I can do."

Hinata smiled. "It's n-nothing. I'm glad you're better."

Kurenai smiled too. "Me too. Since you both are here, there is something I would like to ask you."

"Shoot." Shikamaru said filling the sink with soapy water.

"What is it sensei?" Hinata asked curiously facing the red-eyed woman.

"When Asuma and I found out we were going to have a baby one of the things we discussed involved the two of you." She gained their full attention as Shikamaru shut off the water and turned around to face the women at the table. He leaned against the sink with his arms folded waiting for her to continue.

"Even though Asuma isn't with us any longer I would still like to respect his wishes." Kurenai turned to the young man in her kitchen. "Shikamaru I know you already agreed to mentor this child and you both promised to protect her with her life." He looked over at Hinata ' _She promised too, hm.'_ "I was hoping that you would both agree to stand in as god parents after she's born. It would mean a lot to me. To both of us." Kurenai finished with tears in her eyes referring to her lost love.

Hinata grinned excitedly standing and walking around the table to hug her seated sensei. This woman who believed in her and wanted to help her become the best she could be from the very beginning. As she embraced the woman with tears in her own eyes she whispered "Of course I will be the g-godmother. I'm honored. I already love her w-with all of my heart."

Shikamaru walked from the sink and wrapped his arms around both of the petit women. "Me too." Was all he had to say. And with that it was decided that Hinata and Shikamaru were to be godparents.

He decided it was a title he would wear proudly.

* * *

When the dishes were clean and put away Shikamaru decided he should get home. After he left muttering something about a shower the women sat at the kitchen table. Hinata had brewed the tea from her mission and Kurenai drank it happily. It was perfect.

Hinata reached across the table for the small scroll she received earlier. As she unraveled it and began reading it her brows furrowed together. She read it and re-read it searching for some clue as to what he had meant.

"What's the matter Hinata?" Kurenai asked recognizing the troubled expression on her students face.

Hinata shook her head rolling up the scroll. "My father requested that I come to a f-formal dinner with the entire council of elders present."

Kurenai frowned. "When?"

"T-tomorrow night." The girl responded quietly. She stood gracefully and returned with a teapot to refill their cooling cups of tea.

"That doesn't seem so odd. You are the heiress after all." Kurenai tried to sound comforting but her words had no effect. Hinata's features remained marred with confusion and worry.

"That's true however…" Hinata paused to take a sip of tea trying to calm her nerves. "It is e-extremely rare for the c-council to hold these types of meetings."

Kurenai placed a hand on the girls shoulder trying to give her a hopeful smile. "Try not to worry yourself, Hinata. I'm sure there is a good reason your presence is requested."

Hinata shook her head again turning to face her sensei. "It isn't my presence that's t-troubling me."

"Then what is it?"

The girl sighed trying to exhale her worries. "My f-father also wrote that S-Shikamaru was asked to be in attendance as w-well."

Kurenai's eyes widened for a second. She had to agree with her student. This _was_ all very sudden and strange.

Although her father had mentioned casually to her while she was recovering that he had extended a dinner invitation to the Nara for ensuring her safe return he had yet to make good on his suggestion and now was such a random time, not to mention the entire elder council didn't need to present for something so…personal. As much as Hinata wanted to shake off this feeling, this bad omen, she just couldn't.

She decided that something very strange and possibly something very bad was going to happen.

* * *

When Shikamaru arrived home the house seemed quiet, his mother wasn't banging pots or nagging at his father and he decided they were either out or still sleeping. He took off his sandals and slid into his favorite brown slippers before walking upstairs quietly to his bedroom. He was surprised to see a note, a scroll and a small box wrapped in brown paper sitting on his desk.

He opened the note and recognized the handwriting.

 **Shikamaru –**

 **Went to the market, your father probably went back to sleep. This scroll arrived for you this morning.**

 **Hope you had a wonderful birthday, see you at dinner.**

 **Love you.**

 **-Mom**

 **P.S. You better like your present.**

He smiled before setting the scroll aside and carefully tearing open the wrapped box. When he opened it he found a long knitted scarf, it was green with the Nara family emblem sewn into the bottom of one end. He was grateful, he had the same scarf since he was young and it was starting to look a little worn out. Along with the scarf was a box of his favorite cookies. He set them aside and eyed the scroll, it was different from a mission scroll and somehow it looked familiar. He opened it quickly to read and re-read its contents. The corners of his mouth turned down in a frown.

"What's that all about?"

Shikamaru nearly jumped out of his skin. His father stood in the doorway eyeing him curiously and looking sleepy. He half-heartedly glared at the older man who just yawned in response. Sometimes he forgot his father had been working harder than he was and _not_ taking a week's vacation. Konoha's head strategist could not afford such a luxury. He rolled the scroll back up.

"It's not like you to be so nosey." He replied simply placing it back on his desk.

Shikaku shrugged. "Normally I wouldn't ask but, it was delivered by a Hyuuga messenger this morning." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I thought that was…different."

Shikamaru nodded. "Mhm."

"Well?"

"…."

Shikaku raised his eyebrow. If he really cared they both knew he could force it out of him.

Shikamaru sighed. "You're troublesome you know."

"I'm just curious."

Eyes narrowed. "I'm curious as to why you're so curious."

"…."

"I've been invited to a formal dinner at the Hyuuga compound tomorrow night."

"…."

"…."

"That _is_ interesting."

Shikamaru sighed again. Sometimes his father was just as exasperating as his mother even though he said fewer words.

"By the way, how well do you know Hiashi Hyuuga?" He asked attempting to turn the tables on his father.

The older man tilted his head. "Why do you ask?"

"He mentioned you the last time I was there."

"Hm. What were you doing there?"

"…."

"Let's talk over a game of shogi. It's been a while. Maybe I'll even let you win for your birthday."

Shikamaru knew that was a lie but would enjoy the game no less.

"You don't have to work?"

The older man shook his head. "Not today at least."

"You set up. I need to shower first."

Shikaku nodded before disappearing downstairs.

After a quick shower he met his father outside in the crisp air, summer was fading quickly this year. He unceremoniously flopped down on the cushion across the board from his father who was drinking coffee, never much of a tea guy himself. He eyed the man sipping his drink quietly before turning his attention to the familiar and somewhat worn pieces in front of him. He made his first move and the game began.

"So…" Shikaku began quietly.

"So?"

"Why were you there?" Shikaku made his first move.

"During Naruto's fight with Pain, Hinata Hyuuga, she was in my class at the academy, went to his side to help him. She was critically injured and I had Sakura heal my leg so her personal Hyuuga bodyguard and I could go get her. We brought her back to the Hyuuga estate where her father suggested I come to dinner so he could formally thank me. He's keeping up with his offer." Another move was made as Shikamaru rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

Shikaku mirrored his son. "And that troubles you?"

The younger Nara sighed, nothing got passed dear old dad. "The entire Hyuuga elder council will also be in attendance."

"Seems odd."

"That's what bothers me."

Shikaku lazily moved another piece, his eyes barely focused on the board. "From my experience, the Hyuuga elders are a bunch of sneaky old bastards."

"…."

"…."

"What experience is that?"

Another move, another sip of coffee. "In my youth I worked closely on several missions with Hiashi's twin brother Hizashi. There was a man who was truly a genius. He worked hard to prove although he was second born he was not second best, could play a mean game of shogi too. Hiashi is also a good man. It was not his fault he was born first. I'm sure if he could go back in time and change things he wouldn't hesitate to do so, then again, who of us would not?"

"What happened to Hizashi?"

"Your dear Hinata…" His smirk was met with narrowed eyes. "She was kidnapped by ninja from Cloud."

Another piece is moved. Shikamaru silently urges his father to continue.

"You know about the Hyuuga seal?"

Shikamaru nods as he takes a pawn.

"I shouldn't say she was kidnapped, she was _nearly_ kidnapped but Hiashi disposed of the kidnapper quickly. They were after her eyes. Quite the scandal." Another sip. "Cloud demanded justice for their murdered ninja claiming there was no kidnap attempt. They wanted Hiashi's dead body as retribution. If the Hyuuga gave into their demands Cloud would get their hands on the byakugan. If they didn't hand him over they risked causing a war between the villages. Hiashi was prepared to die to prevent the war however, the Hyuuga elders stepped in and decided Hizashi was to take his place. It was his duty as a brother and branch member to protect Hiashi. Hiashi argued and wouldn't allow his brother to sacrifice his life. In the end Hizashi went willingly. The seal activated upon his death and the secrets of the byakugan remained protected along with his village and his family. Pretty noble if you ask me."

They sat in silence for a moment each contemplating five or six moves from now.

"Why do you know all of this?"

"Like I said, Hiashi is a good man too. He told me over a game we agreed to have after a clan head meeting. He knew Hizashi and I were something close to friends and wanted my opinion on if and when he should explain what happened to his nephew."

Shikamaru thought about Neji back in the chuunin exams when he had faced Hinata and Naruto and his ramblings about destiny and fate. He couldn't have known then. "What did you tell him?"

"To do it when the time was right of course."

Shikamaru snorted. "Typical answer of yours."

He couldn't help but think that Hiashi had told him when the time _was_ right. This knowledge combined with losing to Naruto had changed Neji. Anyone could see it. The genius of the Hyuuga had changed in more ways than one, he was less cold toward Hinata, less cold toward everyone, and his ideology of destiny had tumbled down, he thought, for the better. Although Neji did have some points, for example, choosing the life of a shinobi meant you were bound to lose someone close to you but you could also be destined for a life of honor. He sighed. His plans of a simple life were probably out the window at this point.

"So." Shikaku broke his son's train of thought. "Are you two having sex?"

Shikamaru's eyes barely widened. He knew this was some tactic of his fathers to distract from the game. He didn't take the bait.

Slowly he lifted his gaze to meet the older mans. "Neji and I? Nah, he's not my type." He drawled.

Shikaku looked amused placing a new piece. "What is your type?"

"Female." He replied turning his steady gaze back to the board.

His father nodded. "And the heiress?"

"Hm. What about her?"

"When are you going to tell her that you're in love with her?"

This _did_ make Shikamaru stumble over his next move. In love with her? He had barely admitted to himself and then shortly after to her that he liked having her around, that he was afraid of losing her. Honestly, the idea of _love_ had not crossed his mind. Infatuation, attraction, pride, and worry these were all things he could admit he felt for the gentle girl.

There was no reason to deny liking her, who wouldn't like her? The way she smelled, the way her big eyes practically sparkled when she was happy, her kindness, the way she filled everyone's teacup before her own, her strength, her stutter he no longer found annoying but endearing, her voice, the way her hair looked like ink and felt like silk, her flawless skin in the moonlight…

' _Oh shit.'_

Shikamaru was in love with Hinata Hyuuga.

Shikaku smiled down at his son who suddenly looked troubled about something other than shogi.

"When…" Shikamaru cleared his throat. "When do you think I should tell her?"

"That's simple, son." Another sip. "When the time is right."

Shikamaru wanted to glare at his father or maybe even punch him. He had dragged him out for a simple game and then instead ended up analyzing _him_ and revealed things he hadn't even realized about himself. Then, on top of that, he gives him a generic answer like it solves all of these new problems he could have avoided just a little bit longer. He was beyond annoyed and wanted to do some damage. Instead he sighed. "Troublesome."

The rest of their game went by in silence even when Yoshino came home and started preparing lunch she left the two Nara men alone, a rare occurrence indeed. When the game was over and so was lunch his father offered to play another game since he had _not_ let Shikamaru win like he suggested. Shikamaru declined with a heavy sigh.

"I have to go get a new haori for tomorrow night."

He kissed his mother on the cheek and thanked her for the scarf and cookies as she just stared at him curiously. He thanked his father for the game, when really he meant to thank him for the talk, then he was out of the door to shop.

Yoshino raised an eyebrow at her husband. "What's up with him today?"

Shikaku only yawned.

"Don't ignore me. I want to know what's going on right now."

"…."

SMACK.

He had learned years ago that when she threw things at him sometimes it was best to let them make contact. It made her feel like she might get somewhere. Sometimes it _did_ get her somewhere. If he blocked or caught the random objects it just made her angrier.

"If you don't start talking I swear I'll…."

"The boy is in love Yoshino." He said quietly but his wife heard him through her yelling.

"Oh." She said quietly, thoughtfully. "With who?"

"Who else?"

Yoshino was practically grinning. "Hana's daughter?"

"Mm."

"Wow, they're growing up so fast."

"Mhm."

"Does she love him back?"

Shikaku slid open his eyes and brought a hand to his chin in thought. That was a _good_ question. He shrugged.

He decided they would find out soon enough.

* * *

Hinata hated dressing so formally. Her kimono wasn't extravagant, just yellow with orange flames along the edges, her obi was the same dark blue as her hair. Still, she had a strange feeling she could not ignore. She had tried to find Mitsuko ever since she came home, she was part of the elder council and she would know what was happening. With no luck she was swept away by the servants to get her ready for dinner. Hinata was tempted to use her byakugan to find out where everyone was but it was considered extremely rude inside the compound unless training. She couldn't stop sighing as the servants pinned up her hair.

When she was almost done getting ready Hanabi came into the room, her kimono was blue and green, and she excitedly ran up to her sister.

"Nee-san do you know what's going on? I just got back from a mission this morning and father told me we were having dinner with the council and that Nara from your class is here too." Hanabi said quickly, her face looked troubled too.

Hinata's heartbeat quickened. "Shikamaru is h-here?" she shook her head to clear her thoughts and calm herself. "I d-don't know Hanabi-chan. I m-must admit I'm a little concerned."

Hanabi nodded. "I feel it too. The council never meets like this, especially with a non-Hyuuga…"

There was a knock at the door. "Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama." It was Neji's voice.

"Come in nii-san." The sisters chorused and looked at each other with a smile.

Neji slid the shoji open and stepped in with his plain black haori and bandages covering his seal. "Hiashi-sama requests your presence at the table if you are ready. I'm going to escort you both there."

Hinata nodded and began to stand up when Hanabi stopped her. "Wait, nee-san, mother's comb…" She reached over her older sister and picked up the wooden comb with intricate flowers carved into it. Hanabi placed it in her sister's hair and Hinata smiled gratefully. It gave her confidence and made her feel better about this strange situation. _"You're so beautiful."_ His voice in her mind made her sigh with relief. She stood and allowed Neji to escort her and her younger sister to the formal dining room. On the way their she whispered quietly to Neji who only nodded. "I feel it too." He said simply.

She wasn't crazy. Something was about to happen.

Neji slid open the door and Hinata was the first to enter with Hanabi and Neji behind her. Her father and the council were already at the large round table. She immediately scanned the room and found him gazing at her in admiration. She blushed and found him extremely handsome in his perfectly tailored black and green haori. He gave her a small smile and she returned it. He brought her so much comfort just by being there. She faced the white eyes of elders and turned her gaze down to her feet.

When everyone was seated the ten council members dominated the large table on one side and then some. Neji was furthest left, next to Hanabi who was left of Hiashi in the middle. To his right were Shikamaru and then herself. Since the table was round everyone could see eye-to-eye with one another which in this instance was making her temporary comfort fade away quickly.

Hinata was surprised to feel Shikamaru give her hand a gentle squeeze discretely under the table, she turned to look at him but he was keeping a steady gaze with the eyes of the council members, especially Mitsuko who raised her thin eyebrow at the two but also looked somewhat troubled. He glanced at her briefly his eyes were hard and more serious than she had ever seen before. She squeezed his hand back before he withdrew. They both tried not to fidget until the food was served.

Hiashi stood and announced they would have the meeting directly after dinner, he formally thanked Shikamaru for his role in returning Hinata safely, and then encouraged everyone to enjoy the meal.

Hinata wasn't really hungry but after years of these types of things she knew how to make it look like she was eating everything on her plate. It was a shame really, she thoroughly enjoyed Haruki's cooking but her nerves were filling up her stomach like cotton balls. She eyed Shikamaru eating, politely answering questions that were directed at him, he flashed his knowledge of the economic situation the village was in and praised the Hyuuga's contribution over the years impressing the council and Hiashi. When everything was said and done dinner had passed without incident and Hinata could not be more grateful as plates were collected.

The head of the Hyuuga council stood first, still nimble and graceful, followed by Hiashi who crossed the distance to the elder to escort her. "We shall now adjourn to the meeting room" announced another member of the council. Hinata tried to make Mitsuko meet her gaze before she disappeared out of the room but the woman would not. Shikamaru stood and offered Hinata his arm as the two followed Neji and Hanabi out of the room.

"I don't like this." She was frantically whispering.

"Just relax. I'm right here." Shikamaru tried to make his voice as soothing as possible.

They were the last to enter the meeting room and therefore the last to be seated on the large cushions that sat directly in front of the Hyuuga council. The council sat in a straight row behind a long and low table. This time Hiashi sat in the middle of it next to the head elder. Neji and Hanabi sat on cushions off to the side. This left Hinata and Shikamaru the center of attention.

As desperate as Hinata had been to figure out what was going on just a few moments ago she was just as desperate to say forget it and bolt out of the room. She looked at her father and then Mitsuko for comfort. The woman offered her a small smile of encouragement. She glanced at Shikamaru who was just as tense as she was, she could feel it, on the outside he almost looked…bored…but he was calculating. There were only a few possibilities as to why he was here in front of the Hyuuga council and he was starting to narrow it down.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata snapped her attention to the elder who said her name.

"Although you have shown much improvement through the years in your abilities as a kunoichi it is the decision of this council to strip from you your title of heir…"

' _No.'_

"…and to pass it to either…"

She was shaking.

"…Neji Hyuuga or Hanabi Hyuuga."

Tears stung her eyes but she refused to cry in front of them. This was so unfair. There must be something…

"A battle to determine who will receive the title of heir will occur one month from today."

She had worked so hard, she had done everything she could, why was this happening?

"Please understand, Hinata-san. This is not a decision the council made lightly. This is something that is unheard of in the history of the Hyuuga. We are giving the opportunity for a branch member to prove his worth to earn the title of Head of the Hyuuga Clan."

"We thought this change might give you some hope for the future of our clan."

The elder's voices were ringing through her head as if they were calling her useless, a failure, worthless…

"Hinata."

Her eyes snapped up at the voice of her father. The look on his face urged her to say something.

"What d-does this mean for me?"

"We're glad you asked Hinata-san. As you know it has been a tradition for many, many years that the daughters of main house family members…"

She wanted to scream.

"…marry in order to form stronger political ties with other villages…"

"However." Mitsuko's voice rang out cutting off the other elder. "Hinata-sama, we would like to offer you a choice."

"A c-choice?" What choice could they possibly be offering her at this point?

"If you marry someone outside of the village…"

"Which is preferable." Another elder interrupted with a glare.

"You would lose your chance to challenge either Neji or Hanabi to earn back your title as heir."

Her eyes widened. She could earn back her title, she could steal lead the Hyuuga…

This time it was Hiashi that spoke. "Which brings us to Shikamaru Nara."

Hinata turned to the shadow user forgetting he was even there with all of the emotions playing out in her head. He didn't look scared or tense. He was silent and focused.

"The Nara clan is one of the oldest and most respected clans in the Hidden Leaf and so the council has come up with a contract."

A council member stood presenting the scroll to the two teens. Shikamaru immediately began reading it. Hinata couldn't focus, she tried slowly to put the pieces together.

"Hm." Shikamaru was quiet and his voice was steady. "You want me to agree to marry Hinata after we turn 18 so that she can stay in the village for the opportunity to earn her title back or become part of the Nara clan."

A council member smiled clearly enjoying playing with people's lives a little too much. "That is correct. You should be honored. It was determined the Nara clan are a worthy clan to associate ourselves with."

"If I refuse, Hinata will be sent to some village to get married?"

When the council members nodded Hinata slid the final piece into place. Shikamaru was her only hope.

"Hm."

She turned to face him slowly. "Shikamaru you don't n-need to do this. I will f-find a way. You d-don't need to g-give up your life…"

"I accept."

The shadow user bit his thumb and pressed it against the scroll. Hinata gasped and stared at the little mark of blood on the contract.

The contract was not a marriage contract. It was more of an engagement contract. Shikamaru had just agreed to marry her whether or not she earned her title back just so she could stay in the village. She had a little over a year to challenge Neji or Hanabi. February after they both turned eighteen, they would be married, if she signed. If she didn't sign she would be sealed and shipped off to gods know where and married to some strange man all for political gain. To fulfill her _duty_ to the Hyuuga clan. She was so angry she continued shaking, tears threatening to fall from her eyes when she felt a hand gently grab her chin and turn her face to him.

"Come on. Marrying me won't be that much of a drag. I promise."

Tears slid down her cheeks and she offered him a smile, _his smile_.

He brushed her tears away with his thumb. "I would rather have you here. With me. Hinata, please."

He was pleading with her just by looking into her eyes. ' _Stay with me.'_ All she had to do was sign.

So she did. She bit her thumb and pressed it to the scroll above her name.

With that Shikamaru Nara and Hinata Hyuuga were to be married in a little over a year.

They decided there were worse things they could be than engaged.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is a work of fanfiction purely of entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Paraselene

Chapter Nine

-xxx 13 Months Later xxx-

It was Mirai's first birthday. Kurenai and Asuma's daughter had been born healthy and screaming. Constantly doted on by her godparents and the rest of Team 8 and Team 10, she was an extremely happy and loving baby.

Mirai was a light in all the darkness of the last year.

Not long after Shikamaru and Hinata agreed to the Hyuuga elder's contract the Fourth Shinobi World War began. Any shinobi that was willing and able, the Kage's, the jinchuuriki, they all joined the Allied Shinobi Forces to take down their many enemies. Even Sasuke joined them in the end and was now back in Konoha, completely pardoned for his actions. There were many losses along the way. Shikamaru and Ino both lost their fathers. Hinata lost Neji when he protected her and Naruto. In the months since the war ended things slowly began to settle down. With Kakashi as sixth Hokage and Naruto training to become the seventh, Konoha's future began to look bright and happy just like Mirai's face.

Mirai's face, which was at the moment completely covered in pink frosting and bits of cake. She made bubbly baby sounds as Kiba made funny faces at her in her high chair. Her excited giggles filled the room.

The restaurant was decorated with streamers and balloons, packed full of some of Konoha's best shinobi to celebrate two of their favorite senseis' child reaching the age of one.

Shikamaru sat in a booth with Ino, Choji and Sai. Shino sat next to Kurenai with a slice of untouched cake on his plate and across from him Kiba was still making faces at Mirai while their sensei tried to clean the fussy birthday girl's face. Naruto and Sakura sat nearby laughing at the scene. Not to be outdone Naruto stood and also started making silly faces at Mirai while the baby happily clapped her hands. Sakura turned her attention to Tenten and Lee asking how their last mission went.

"Things are still a little rough everywhere but it's nice to take a break to enjoy the little things like this." Tenten said with a small smile.

Lee jumped up in excitement and went on a rant about how beautiful the power of youth was.

For that moment in time it was almost like the war had never happened and they were all just kids again. However the absence of a certain lavender eyed girl was starting to gain attention.

Naruto was now holding Mirai in his arms as she began grabbing tiny fistfuls of his blond hair babbling "Ellow, ellow!" happily as Kiba was sulking about how his precious Rai-chan had chosen the orange clad ninja over him.

Looking past Mirai and at Shino in the corner of the booth, Naruto finally asked loudly where Hinata was. "It's not like her to miss all this, she is Mirai's godmother right?"

Mirai gurgled happily at the mention of her favorite person "'Nata, 'Nata!"

Kiba turned to look over his shoulder at the adjacent booth. "Yo, godfather. You know where Hinata is?"

Shikamaru looked up as he heard his 'loving nickname' called. He shrugged. "She said she would be here."

Ino tilted her head at her not-so lazy-anymore teammate. "Why didn't you two come together?" She asked quietly. "Yes." Sai said to their table. "It's not like Tomato-san to miss group gatherings."

Shikamaru sighed. "Sai, don't call her that and honestly I don't know. I asked if she wanted to walk together but she said she had something to take care of. She'll get here when she gets here. Don't ask me such troublesome questions."

Choji swallowed another forkful of cake. "It's just weird when you two aren't together. I'm not saying you're her keeper or anything but you usually know where to find her."

Shikamaru rubbed his temples. "I already told you guys…"

Before he could call them all troublesome again the door to the restaurant opened and in walked Hinata herself tailed by none other than Sasuke Uchiha. The dark haired man ignored all eyes on him and the former heiress and slid into the booth next to Sakura as Hinata ran over to Mirai and swiftly picked up the toddler from Naruto's arms.

"'Nata 'Nata 'ere!" The baby squealed in delight.

"Yes Rai-chan. Your Nata is here." She said happily kissing the baby and holding her close to her chest.

"Yo, Sasuke-teme. Didn't know you would be here!" Naruto said with a wide grin.

"Hn. Me either." The Uchiha responded glancing at the Hyuuga and the baby in her arms.

Shikamaru had to do everything in his power not to openly glare at the Uchiha. It's not that he _hated_ the guy he just had a hard time trusting him and exactly what was he doing with Hinata anyway? He turned his focus back to his cake and ignored the worried glances Ino and Choji shot his way.

It was a curious sight to all of the ninja present actually. Had Sasuke and Hinata even known each other back in school? Were they secretly friends now? The questions soon faded away as everyone returned to their conversations and Hinata held the overly excited Mirai in her arms. "Sorry for being late Kurenai-sensei." She apologized as the baby began putting pieces of her midnight blue hair in her mouth. Kurenai waved her hand dismissively.

"There's no need to apologize Hinata. Do you mind keeping her while I use the washroom?"

Hinata nodded her consent as her teacher left to find the bathroom

"If you want to get some cake I can hold her Hinata." Kiba offered.

"It's okay Kiba-kun. I can wait."

Suddenly Mirai was waving her hands excitedly over Hinata's shoulder. "Shika!" She yelled out trying to climb out of Hinata's arms to reach her godfather as if she had just seen him for the first time that night.

"I'm coming rugrat." Shikamaru said with a smirk as he slid out of the booth.

He approached Hinata who turned herself and Mirai to face the Nara. She reached out her tiny fists and Shikamaru let her grab onto his fingers, she immediately began to slobber on one.

"Why don't you get some cake and catch up with everyone Hinata. I know it's been a while since you've had some fun."

The Hyuuga smiled gratefully passing him their goddaughter.

"Thanks Shikamaru."

He only nodded and returned to his booth so Mirai could socialize with Team 10.

Just because the two were going to be married in a few months did not exactly make them a couple. They acted more like close friends if anything. Since the war began after their "engagement" they didn't really have time for dates and romance. It was only a few months after the war had ended and they had just barely picked up the pieces to rebuild this broken and war torn life. Now that things were quieting down they still barely found the time to see each other. Their teammates, Kurenai, Kakashi and of course their families were the only ones who really knew about their arrangement, there just wasn't really a good time to break the news to everyone else. The two were together when they had the chance, which was rare but, they both had the opportunity to express their happiness that the other had made it home. Nothing about their engagement really needed to be discussed as long as they were both okay.

After greeting everyone in attendance cheerfully Hinata helped herself to some cake and slid into the booth next to Kiba who turned to her and spoke lowly.

"What's up with you and the Uchiha?" he asked.

She shot him a confused look with a mouthful of cake. She quickly swallowed. "Sasuke-san?"

Kiba nodded and even Shino leaned forward in curiosity.

"I just ran into him on my way here. He was looking for Naruto to spar and I told him he might be here so we walked together. Is that strange?" Hinata explained bringing her finger to her lips. Although her stuttering had improved and almost completely disappeared around her friends a few of her nervous habits remained.

Kiba let out a sigh. "I thought he was trying to get you to have his children or something."

"Kiba-kun!" She cried out in surprise gaining everyone in the restaurants attention momentarily.

She blushed and tried to hide her embarrassment by eating more cake.

"Sorry Hinata. That was kind of silly of me to think." Kiba said with a chuckle.

"Almost everything you think is silly." Kurenai joked sliding back into the booth next to Shino.

"Okay thinking Sasuke wanted Hinata to help rebuild his clan is _not that_ silly. She is a total babe!"

The room was almost silent. Hinata buried her face in her hands lest her head burn entirely off her shoulders from how red and hot it was. Everyone was staring in the direction of their table, some giving Kiba a look of 'Are you crazy?' That is until Naruto burst out laughing. Sakura's mouth hung slightly open staring back and forth between Hinata's table and Sasuke whose eye twitched.

In the blink of an eye Shikamaru was standing at Kurenai's booth with a sleeping Mirai. He handed the baby over and swiftly took Hinata's hand from her blushing face.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He suggested.

Hinata didn't argue, she stood and gave Kurenai a quick bow before she was out the door with her future husband. She had never felt more embarrassed, at least that she could remember.

She decided one day she was going to let Kiba suffer from his hangover as payback.

* * *

Although Hinata hadn't been at the party very long she was thankful to have a reason for leaving and for the autumn air cooling down her flushed skin.

"Thank you." Hinata said turning to her silent walking companion.

The Nara nodded. "Kiba can be…"

"Troublesome?" She suggested with a smile.

Shikamaru returned her smile. "I was going to say an idiot but troublesome works."

The two continued in silence until they came across an approaching Kakashi waving at the two. "Yo! Shikamaru, Hinata!" He called with a wave. He seemed to be alone but the genius was sure there was an ANBU or two trailing him.

"Hokage-sama." The two teens chorused and bowed as they reached the Sixth.

Kakashi shook his head. "Now now, I've said it before and I'll say it again. Outside the office you can just stick to Kakashi-sensei." The silver haired man rubbed the back of his head. "I'm still getting used to all this…stuff…anyway." He paused. "So anyway, what are you two lovebirds up to?" He asked suggestively.

Hinata was on the verge of spontaneously combusting again and Shikamaru didn't even flinch. "We're coming from Mirai's birthday party."

"Oh! I'm on my way there myself actually! Mirai is a very pleasant baby surprisingly." Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm glad I ran into you two. I have a mission for you both."

Hinata was all business again at the mention of a mission. "What is it?" She asked seriously.

Kakashi waved his hands. "It's just a diplomatic mission, nothing to worry about. If you two could just come to the office tomorrow morning we'll discuss it then. You two enjoy the rest of your evening." With that the silvered haired Hokage continued on his way to the restaurant leaving the two eighteen year olds to stare at his back.

When they faced each other again Hinata shrugged and Shikamaru sighed. "Do you want me to walk you back to the Hyuuga compound?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I don't want to go back there right now."

"Where would you like to go?"

She was thoughtful for a moment. "Do you want to train?"

He raised a thin eyebrow. "Right now?"

She nodded. "If you don't want to…"

"No. We can train."

She smiled in appreciation as they continued their walk now in the direction of the training grounds.

"Shikamaru, there's something I need to tell you about why I was late tonight."

He shrugged. "You don't owe me an explanation."

She shook her head again. "Normally I wouldn't bother bringing it up b-but this directly…concerns you."

He tilted his head waiting for her to continue.

She let out a sigh and folded her hands in front of her so she wouldn't poke her fingers together.

"I've decided to allow the title of heir go willingly to Hanabi."

He stopped walking and so did she. He turned to face her fully. "Hinata, are you sure about that?"

She nodded. "I've had a lot of time to think about it and after…after Neji's death I have no will to fight over a mere title. I still want to be a great shinobi for the Leaf I just don't want to fight the little family I have left. I hope it doesn't anger you."

"Why would it anger me?"

"Ah-hh because you agreed to the c-contract so I could stay in the village to earn back my title."

He chuckled as he continued walking. "You're wrong there kiddo."

Hinata caught up to him in a few strides. "B-but you…"

"I agreed to the contract so you would stay in the village period."

"Yes b-but it's not like we were a c-couple. You could marry anyone you wanted t-to and you gave that up so I could be the heir…"

"I don't want to marry anyone." He said cutting her off. He softened his voice. "I wouldn't mind being married to you."

Hinata was dumbfounded trying to absorb his words. She remained quiet and barely noticed when they reached the training grounds. They found an empty one quickly and they faced each other.

"So?" Shikamaru asked standing across from

She gazed back at him. "S-so?"

"Are you disappointed?"

"Disappointed?"

He sighed but there was no malice or exasperation. "Are you disappointed that you're going to be a Nara?"

Hinata understood what he was asking. _'Are you disappointed that you're marrying me?'_

She shook her head quickly. "No! Not at all."

"Then why would I be disappointed that you don't want to be heir?" He paused to let her think about it. "I just…I just want you to be happy Hinata. Can you do that for me if you're no longer head of the Hyuuga? Can you do that as my future wife? Be happy with just me?"

She stared at the Nara in awe. All he worried about was that she was okay. It was so surreal to not be the only one who cared. She let a smile creep onto her face and nodded. "I'm happy if you're happy."

"Good. So let's spar. Taijutsu only okay?"

Hinata gave a single nod as they both got into their stances. They began.

She lunged first with a kunai and he blocked with a kunai of his own sending both blades flying. As she made a sweeping kick it occurred to him that he and Hinata had never really faced each other before so this could be interesting even if it was just taijutsu. He jumped to avoid her kick and used her shoulder as leverage to backflip away from her.

"Going all out?" He asked with a smirk.

"I want you…I want you to take me seriously." She requested quietly. He nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

She came at him again and as they punched, blocked and kicked Shikamaru began to notice how graceful she really was. Every move she made flowed into the next one even if she had to pause to block him she kept moving like it was some strange dance. Her long hair whirled around her reflecting bits of moonlight. He was almost distracted enough that he didn't see her kick aiming for his ribs, he grabbed her ankle last second and used her own momentum to send her flying away from him.

She rolled into a crouched position to catch her breath for a second before he came towards her this time with a kick ready to strike the back of her head. She rolled on the ground to dodge and then was up in a second.

They continued on like this for a good while and both were starting to break a sweat. She took the chance when he hesitated to jump on his back with another kunai at his throat. He grabbed her arms trying to flip her off of him but her legs were around his torso like he was giving her a piggy back ride. She kicked the back of one of his knees and he dropped down into a kneeling position with her still on his back. He used both of their combined weight to throw her backwards and they both fell to the ground and began rolling around struggling for the kunai.

Before the dust cleared it was Shikamaru who had the upper hand. He was straddling the former heiress with one hand holding both her wrists above her head while the other hand held the kunai to her neck. As she tried to kick her legs he pressed the kunai a little harder to her skin.

"If you can find a way out I suggest you do." He said breathing heavily.

"We wouldn't be having this discussion if I could use my byakugan." She stated it as a cold hard fact

He pulled the kunai away from her neck but still held her wrists. "Tell me how." He urged.

"I would burn your chakra points here." She said tapping his fingers holding her wrists. He let go pretending she had.

"Then?"

"Then the possibilities are endless." She tried to steady her breathing, her chest was rising and falling two quickly for comfort. She brought her hand to his wrist where he was holding the kunai. "These chakra points would make you drop the kunai." She moved her hands up his arm tapping a few points along the way to his shoulder. "That would render your whole right arm useless." Her fingers trailed across his chest lightly, he tried not to shiver at her touch. "I could kill you with a few points here but if the mission was to incapacitate and not kill I would go here…" Her hand found his neck. "There's a pressure point that will knock you unconscious."

"Hm. Impressive." He mumbled staring down at her. Her lips were slightly parted and her jacket was unzipped revealing a black t-shirt and long sleeved fishnet. "My shadow would have immobilized you before you had the chance." He said smirking down at her.

"Perhaps but…"

Her words were muffled by his lips crashing down into hers.

Unlike their previous kisses this was not gentle, it was not sweet and it was not particularly comforting. This kiss was desperate, it was needy and it was passionate.

Her hands trailed to the back of his neck pulling him as close to her as he could get. He dropped the kunai and brought his hand to cup her cheek gently tilting her head to get a better angle at her lips. His left hand was on her hip as his calloused fingers brushed across the exposed skin between her pants and shirt.

Before she could stop herself Hinata let out a quiet moan and Shikamaru seized the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. That's when she did something that surprised both of them. She flipped them over so she was straddling his waist. She slipped off her jacket because the heat of their third kiss was enough to make her feel like she was on fire. She burned everywhere. Her cheeks, the spots his fingers touched, her stomach, everything was just pure _heat_ and she loved it.

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her torso, one large hand roamed her back feeling every inch he could and committing it to memory, the other hand was lost in her silk like hair holding her head closer and closer to his own desperate not to let this kiss end.

They broke apart long enough to catch their breath before quickly closing the distance between them again. He sat up so that she was in his lap and they could breathe easier. One of his hands slowly made its way under her shirt. He smoothed his hand across her toned stomach loving the feel of her creamy skin against his rough hands. Her hands were already under his shirt as she moved her fingers to curve around every muscle in his back.

They knew they were both pushing boundaries. They knew anyone could walk in on them at any moment. Right now they did not care. They just wanted to know that they were cared for, that they were needed and they both knew they needed each other more than anything. The war had been so very hard. Just being alive everyday when their loved ones were not was a heavy burden and they were tired of carrying it alone.

They finally stopped their kiss though it was a difficult task for both of them. With their eyes still closed he leaned his forehead against hers as they both tried to regulate their breathing.

"I love you."

It was quiet. It was serious and it was true. He felt something akin to free falling as he heard the words in her voice for the first time. He had never felt happier. Everything would be okay because she loved him and he…

"I love you too."

This time when he kissed her slightly swollen lips it was gentle and there was a bit of possessiveness. When they pulled apart again she kissed his nose and his cheeks and his chin whispering her love for him over and over.

Shikamaru sighed as everything in his world seemed to fall into place. "I can't wait to marry you."

She smiled and pressed her lips against his forehead. "You're sure I won't be troublesome?"

He pulled her closer to him burying his face in her neck brushing his lips against the sensitive skin there.

"Maybe a little." He admitted.

She laughed and it was full and beautiful and real.

"I think I should go back home now." She whispered quietly not really wanting to end their moment together.

"Mhm. I'll walk you." He understood they had to return to the real world no matter how much they dreaded it. He stood up still holding her in his arms. She bent her head down and rubbed her nose against his as he set her down slowly.

For the first time in their lives as they walked next to each other they held hands and neither wanted to let go.

They decided they should "spar" more often.

* * *

Mid-morning the next day Shikamaru and Hinata stood in front of Kakashi's desk to receive their mission. They were to act as Konoha ambassadors to straighten out some trade agreements between them and the Rain Village. They were to leave immediately and it would take about 2-3 days of traveling. They had a week to complete their mission and return. Since they both had skills in diplomacy he told them he had the utmost faith in the two and expected a mission complete. The two nodded as they were dismissed. Having known they were going on a mission after running into Kakashi the night before the two immediately headed for the gates.

When they reached the large gates they saw none other than Naruto nearby. The blond was grinning as he approached them.

"Hey Shikamaru, Hinata-chan!" He said cheerfully.

"Yo." "Good morning Naruto-kun."

The blond scratched the back of his head. "Yeah so…I know you guys are about to leave but could I talk to you for a minute Hinata-chan?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the blond and then turned to Hinata who looked rather confused. "O-okay Naruto-kun."

"I'll wait over there." Shikamaru said nodding to a collection of trees outside the gate. "Later Naruto." He waved over his shoulder.

Naruto waved back with a smile.

"So N-naruto-kun, what did you want to t-talk to me about?" Hinata mentally cursed her stutter for appearing suddenly.

She had once had a huge crush on the whiskered young man before her but as she got older she discovered that the romantic feelings she had were more admiration than anything. He always stuck up for others when he himself was constantly put down. Not only did he make Hinata want to be a better person, his determination drove her to be a better shinobi. In the long run she just had eyes for a certain pineapple haired guy who called her pretty under the moonlight and willingly decided to spend his life with her so she wouldn't have to leave her home that she adored so much.

"Well umm, hehe." The blond was nervous which was rare. She politely folded her hands in front of her and waited for him to continue. "It's just that…there's something…Hinata-chan will you go on a date with me?"

Shikamaru pretended not to be eyeing the pair because really he had no reason to, it's not like he could read lips that well. He knew where Hinata's heart was _now_ it just hadn't always been that way. He remembered the way the girl stammered and fainted around the blond when they were younger and couldn't brush away this _bad_ feeling in his stomach.

' _Am I jealous?'_

He narrowed his eyes at his own thoughts and looked away from the two. _'That would be a drag. There's no reason to be jealous.'_

His head snapped back to his future wife and future Hokage when he heard him let out a surprised "WHAT?!" and watched as Hinata calmly repeated what she had just said. They talked for another moment or so before Naruto pulled her into a bone crushing hug and she gently patted his back before she began making her way to Shikamaru turning to wave at Naruto one last time before she was out the gates. Naruto gave them both a thumbs-up before wandering off somewhere.

The young couple, or whatever they were, began their journey in silence.

After walking for a while Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets. "What did Naruto want if you don't mind me asking?"

Hinata's cheeks took on a slightly pink tint. "He…he asked me on a date."

Shikamaru turned to look at her with an even gaze. "Well?"

She turned to face him. "Well?"

"What'd you tell him?"

"Well I t-told him no." she sounded as if he were crazy for even asking.

Shikamaru turned back to the path ahead of them. "How did he take that?"

She brought a finger to her lips. "I hope you aren't m-mad but I had to tell him about our arrangement." She smiled as she thought about it. "He was…surprised."

"Hm. That saves us from having to tell everyone else I suppose."

"You think?"

"Yeah, even if he means to keep it a secret I'm sure he'll let it slip to someone."

"Is that bad?"

"Hm?"

"Is it…is it bad if people know about…us?" Hinata repeated.

He thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No. They would all find out eventually. We only have a few months left."

She nodded in thought and was surprised when he grabbed her hand. "It would be troublesome to hide it and besides I have no desire to keep you a secret as long as you're mine."

She smiled at him. "No one would react as dramatically as Kiba-kun anyway." She rubbed her thumb across his knuckles before letting go of his hand to tie her hair back.

Shikamaru shuddered at the memory of being "sniffed out" for ten minutes straight as if he were some kind of perverted suitor from somewhere.

The two continued quietly on their way to the Rain Village trying to hide the way they glanced at each other the whole time.

They both decided that maybe being married could be…nice.


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is a work of fanfiction purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Paraselene

Chapter Ten

As Shikamaru and Hinata made their way back to the Leaf she thought about how well their mission had gone.

The Rain was more of a collection of civilian and shinobi war refugees than it was a village but, they were trying. They've been scrambling to create some sort of political system and for the time being were sort of allies to the Leaf. Hinata and Shikamaru were their visiting a potential new leader. Her name was Ayame and the people adored her. She was a strong former shinobi from the land of Waterfalls who settled in the Rain to help train new shinobi.

Ayame immediately took a liking to Hinata's sweet nature and the way she played with the orphans of the many war victims. She also liked the way Shikamaru paid attention to every detail and told him he was one of the smartest people she had ever met. She invited them to be Konoha's ambassadors if she were to become the Rain's leader.

"That would be up to our Hokage Ayame-san." Shikamaru had told her in response as the leaf shinobi prepared to leave. Hinata was too busy saying good-bye to all the children that surrounded her. She promised all of them she would visit again soon.

Ayame grinned. "I don't see why your Hokage wouldn't pair you two up on more diplomatic missions. You play on each other's strengths well. You are both reasonable and you both see things where others do not. You seem more like a couple than mere mission partners." She had clearly picked up there was something going on between the two.

Shikamaru's cheeks turned a very light shade of pink and Hinata pretended not to hear the comment as a little girl named Yuki was about to burst into tears again.

Ayame waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry! To anyone else you two seemed like complete professionals. I just have a sixth sense when it comes to _these_ things." The shadow user decided it wasn't worth it to find out what she meant by _these_ things and instead suggested to his mission partner they get going and he pulled the hood of his rain jacket back up.

"Come now children. Hinata-san promised to come visit us and I promise to hold her to it." The older woman said with a wink. The children reluctantly left the lavender eyed girl to stand by their potential new village leader and Hinata bowed in gratitude before zipping her jacket up further and they began their journey home.

Their trip back had been quiet and peaceful for the most part. They enjoyed each other's company and the calmness it brought to both of them. They even had a chance to "spar" again this time with ninjutsu but even with her byakugan Hinata could not easily take down the shadow user. They didn't call him a genius for nothing she supposed.

This time when they were again grappling for a kunai Hinata came out on top. They were both sweaty and tired and decided that they would need to save their "impromptu" make-out session for when they had more energy. It was dark now but they were close to home. If they made camp for the night and left in the morning they would reach Konoha by the afternoon. They both decided they wanted the rest and she went to the nearby river to catch some fish while he built a fire.

Hinata was thinking about all the orphans she had encountered in the Rain. She had told them about how she too had lost her mother when she was little and sometimes it made her very sad but it was important to keep the happiest memories at the front of your mind so you could always see your precious people in a positive light. Hinata became distracted as she thought of the way Shikamaru had kissed her forehead that night and told her what she had told the orphans was a wonderful thought. She became so distracted in fact that she did not scan the area with the byakugan. So distracted she had somehow missed enemy chakra approaching.

A lot of enemy chakra was closing in on her fast.

Shikamaru burst into the clearing where she was by the stream. He had sensed something was wrong.

"Hinata!"

She was on her feet with byakugan now active. She gasped.

"Tell me. Now." He tensed.

"They're moving quickly I can't count. Somewhere between 10-15 maybe even 20 it's like they keep growing. I'm…I'm sorry I didn't sense…"

"There's no time for that now. We are going to have to retreat as quickly as possible. If we keep moving we can reach…"

"Not a chance!" Someone came bursting into the clearing. They quickly tried to engage Hinata but Shikamaru jumped to her defense. The two men clashed as two more appeared from the darkness quickly going towards the girl.

Shikamaru and Hinata fought their hardest. There were only three men but their clones were extremely powerful and not easy to destroy. They were mysterious; they had blank forehead protectors and fought at a chuunin level at least. The two leaf-nin were outnumbered and luck was not on their side. Oddly enough the mystery ninja were not aiming to kill them which meant they were trying to capture.

Shikamaru figured that they had to be after the byakugan and he swore as he tried to think of a way out of this. Their chakra was almost completely depleted from their friendly spar. It wasn't long until Hinata was stabbed in the abdomen being distracted by her own exhaustion. In a fraction of a second Shikamaru was in front of her performing a series of hand signs. Suddenly all of their enemies were caught in his shadow.

"Hinata…" He grunted and she gasped loudly as she removed the kunai in her side. She scrambled to stand behind him and prepared to listen to his plan of action while her hand tried to stay the bleeding. She couldn't fight like this for long.

"Hinata you have to get out of here."

She shook her head defiantly. "I'm not leaving you here. I can't."

"Listen to me." He was struggling to speak and hold the remaining ninja in his jutsu at the same time. "This is my last bit of chakra. You don't have much of a head start but you need to go and get to Konoha. Now." His voice was the most serious she had ever heard it before and she felt tears already falling down her cheeks.

"Shikamaru I can't." "They aren't trying to kill us." He cut her off. "If I get captured that means there's a chance I can escape or get rescued. Hinata please, you're my only chance."

She knew he was right and couldn't bring herself to waste anymore if this opportunity he was giving her by arguing. She reached out her hand and cupped his cheek. He leaned into her touch. His eyes were pleading ' _Stay safe.'_ Her eyes held promise. ' _I'm coming back for you.'_ With just a blink she disappeared into the darkness.

Shikamaru turned back to their frozen enemies. About seven of them were left. "So." He addressed them knowing they couldn't respond. "Want to bet on how long we can all stand here?" He asked smirking even though he knew there was nothing funny about this situation. He would probably be dead by morning depending on what they wanted him for. Or maybe they didn't want him at all and were going to be extremely pissed off for interfering with them catching their real target. Who knows? He just wished he had kissed her one last time.

He decided even if he died, he would do this all over again to protect the woman he loved.

* * *

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair while he sat at his desk. He noticed the sun beginning to peak through the windows of his office in the Hokage tower. He had been up all night filling out paperwork. They were going to be hosting the upcoming chuunin exams in the spring and that required a lot of effort. He had been neglecting it and now that he was giving everything the proper attention he was starting to regret putting it off for so long. He stretched as he wondered how all the Hokages before him dealt with everything. He was beginning to think he wasn't cut out for all this.

There was a knock at the door. _'Who on earth would be up this early?'_ When he told them to enter he was greeted by his stone-faced former student.

"Good morning Sasuke. What a pleasant surprise."

The younger man shot him a look that said something along the lines of 'I don't see what's so good about it' as he approached the silver haired man's desk. The two eyed each other quietly as if sizing the other up. Just because Sasuke had finally returned willingly didn't mean his temperament had improved much in the last few months. Sure, he wasn't as angry and villainous but he wasn't happy-go-lucky either. He, like the Hokage, had ANBU trailing him constantly and he knew this irked the young man. He wondered if that's what he came to talk about.

"Well it's not like you to visit for no reason. What can I do for you?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke was silent for a moment. It seemed he was always quiet lately. Kakashi sighed. He was too tired to play a guessing game with him at the moment. "Sasuke, I can't help you if you don't tell me…"

"I want to rebuild the Uchiha District."

Kakashi blinked. "Well that's unexpected."

"Hn."

Kakashi idly shuffled some papers on his desk as he thought. The Uchiha, when they had been around, occupied a 3 block by 3 block square in a corner of the village. Sasuke was currently living in an apartment there, the same one he occupied when he was 12, that was closest to the rest of the village. The rest of the area was abandoned and partially destroyed during Pain's assault over a year ago. No one had touched it. No Uchiha meant no reason to rebuild the Uchiha District. Obviously having Sasuke back meant that changed things.

"Well I can run it by the village council, I don't see why…"

"I can rebuild it myself."

Sasuke _really_ needed to chill out on cutting people off mid-sentence.

Kakashi folded his hands and rested his elbows on his desk. "Then why are you here?"

Sasuke looked like he was struggling to not admit something. "I figured I would need some sort of permission to get the materials I need."

Kakashi finally understood. This was Sasuke making an effort to tread lightly. It looked like he wanted to make his peace with Konoha and was going about it the _right_ way. Kakashi almost smiled. It was a good effort and therefore he felt like he should reward it. As he was about to speak the door to his office slammed open. ' _What now?'_

Kakashi was on his feet when who else walked in but the former Hyuuga heiress herself limping towards his desk. Her entire left side was covered in blood, some old some fresh, her breathing was labored and her eyes were wide and unfocused.

"Hinata, what happened?"

The girl was barely holding herself up. She leaned one hand on his desk for support as the other was still holding her wounded torso. She was so pale she looked like a ghost. "Ho-Hokage-sama." She winced trying to steady herself. She was shaking uncontrollably. "Shikamaru…w-was captured…enemy ninja…he h-helped me escape…have to go back…"

"Hinata, you have to breathe and calm down. You're delirious. I have to get a medic immediately."

"N-no!" Her eyes suddenly focused on Kakashi and held nothing but determination. "You…you…have to save him…"

Sasuke who had been silently watching the scene leaned forward and easily caught the girl as she fainted. Kakashi was already speaking to an ANBU at the window. When the ninja disappeared he turned back to the last Uchiha.

"Sorry Sasuke. We'll have to put this discussion on hold. Would you mind bringing her to the hospital? They'll be expecting her."

Sasuke made a noise that sounded like consent and scooped the girl up into his arms, she was light, and it's not like he had anything better to do. He made his way to the window because he knew it would be quicker.

"After this is sorted out I'll make sure you have all the materials you need." Kakashi said.

Sasuke was already gone with an unconscious Hyuuga in his arms. Kakashi 'hm'd in thought. Hiashi might throw a fit and he did _not_ have the patience for that. He had to assemble a team right away or risk losing one of Konoha's geniuses and Naruto's future advisor.

He decided today was going to be an _exciting_ day.

* * *

Hinata gasped as she sat straight up in bed.

"Shikamaru!" She cried out. As she looked around she slowly realized she was in a dark hospital room. She was gasping for breath and closed her eyes and tried to regulate her air intake. When her breathing was normal she felt a sting in her side. She looked down and saw the bandages wrapped around her torso. The spot where she got stabbed was bleeding again. She sighed and looked out the window. It was night time.

Just then someone opened the door and flipped on the light switch. When the person saw that she was awake she rushed over to the bed.

"Hinata-chan! I'm glad you're up."

Sakura began checking the girl's vitals immediately and began writing things on a nearby clipboard.

"Sakura-chan where is Shikamaru?"

Sakura glanced at Hinata and then down to the Hyuuga girls midsection. "Your wound is open again! Hinata you have to be careful."

"Please, I need to go back to Shika…"

Sakura brushed off the other girls words. As the pink haired woman prepared new bandages muttering something about how she was just like Naruto when it came to healing. You just have to patient sometimes…

"Sakura!" Hinata finally raised her voice as she gained the pretty girls attention. "Where _is he?_ "

Sakura was silent a moment before speaking. "After you arrived in the Hokage's office Kakashi-sensei immediately sent out Kiba, Shino and Naruto to track down Shikamaru."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"All day. Your wound was deep and you lost a lot of blood but I was…"

"Have they reported anything?"

Sakura opened and closed her mouth and then shook her head. This was not a Hinata Hyuuga she was familiar with. This Hinata had a tone that was frantic. This Hinata was _desperate_ and more scared than she had been in her entire life.

"I want to speak to Hokage-sama."

Sakura tried her best to put on a soothing voice like the one she used when she saw children here in the hospital. "Hinata it's getting late and you need to rest. I know how you must feel and I wish…"

The Hyuuga snapped. "You don't know because you weren't there!" The girls' eyes finally met. Lavender on emerald. "It was all my fault. I…I wasn't paying attention. I didn't scout the area like I should have and he forced me to go." Her voice cracked and her body shook. "I didn't want to leave him there. I shouldn't have left him there." Her voice was pained and she began sobbing. Sakura wrapped the girl in her arms and began stroking her hair shushing her and whispering words of comfort. Hinata desperately reached out and clung to the medical genius's white coat. "He gave up every…everything for me and if he…" She choked on her sob. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, she couldn't even bring herself to say the words out loud. ' _If he dies it will be all my fault.'_

The two stayed that way for a long time until Hinata's sobs quieted and she was only left with silent tears and soft hiccups. Sakura finally pulled away from the girl and put her strong hands on her shoulders. She stared straight into the light lavender eyes that usually held so much joy and kindness for anyone she looked at but tonight in that quiet hospital room, they were lost.

"Hinata. I know how you feel about him. I know about your…" She chose her next words carefully. "I know about what he did for you so you could stay in the village. So there's something you need to do for him now, okay?" She paused and took a deep breath before giving the girl her best smile. "You have to believe in him. He has more than enough reason to make it back here and you have to believe that he will. Can you do that?"

Hinata wiped at her eyes. She gave a single nod as her breathing finally returned to normal. She pulled the pink haired kunoichi into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Sakura rubbed her back and told her everything would be okay.

However, everything was _not_ okay.

After five restless days Hinata received news that Shino, Naruto and Kiba had returned. She waited outside the Hokage tower fidgeting like she hadn't done since she was a little girl. She tried to sit, stand, pace, meditate and nothing was working.

Finally when the three emerged looking quite dirty and tired, she immediately ran up to them searching their eyes for any sign of hope. Kiba was frowning at the ground not even able to look at her hopeful eyes. Shino looked far away and hid his thoughts like they were in a bank vault and Naruto…Naruto looked the worst of them all because his face bore an expression she hadn't seen in months. Hopelessness.

Naruto reached out and touched her shoulder trying to give her a smile but it did not reach his eyes and he quickly gave up and dropped his hand back to his side.

Kiba was the one who had the guts to speak to his former teammate first. "We traced his scent back and forth but whoever took him was thorough. They spread his scent everywhere, it was all over the place. We reached three dead ends before we reached Oto and his scent just…disappeared. Gone. Like we had never been following the right trail to begin with."

Naruto spoke next. "We haven't slept. We searched day and night Hinata. You know me, you know I would _never_ give up on one of my friends but…" He trailed off. He knew nothing he could say after that would sound good.

Finally with the hope fleeing from her eyes Shino struck the final nail into the coffin. "Based on the little information you provided on these mystery ninja and the fact that we lost his scent, Hokage-sama was reluctant to send out a recovery team. There simply aren't enough ninja he is willing to spare during this tentative time of peace. Right now the top priority is protecting the village and to send a group on a possible suicide mission for one shinobi…"

Hinata had stopped listening. Her knees grew weak and she fell to the ground staring straight ahead of her but not seeing anything. She did not cry or sob or shake or scream she just sat. Numbness was quickly taking over. Naruto knelt down beside her and tried to say something but she couldn't hear his words. What was the look he was giving her? Pity? He could keep it. She just felt empty. Everyone had given up on the one man she ever loved.

That's why it had shocked everyone weeks later in early December, just in time for the first snow, when Sasuke returned from a mission to destroy one of Orichimaru's old labs and he was carrying the unconscious Nara in his arms.

As the Uchiha stood with Naruto, who was recovering from some nasty wounds he got while training, and Kakashi in the hospital room he explained to the Hokage that he had found Shikamaru approximately a mile from the village gates lying unconscious in the snow. Sakura was currently looking over the genius' condition as he laid in the bed across from Naruto's. His body was littered with cuts and bruises, he had dark circles under his eyes and one long cut on his left cheek that would probably scar but other than that he was completely fine and could wake up anytime. After a few moments he did just that.

As Shikamaru's eye's fluttered open he groaned. "Ugh. It's bright." He brought his arm up to shield his eyes from the lights. Sakura was at his side again in a flash. "Hey, Shikamaru can you hear me? Do you know where you are?"

He didn't move his arm from his face but his lips turned up in a smirk. "Where else would Sakura Haruno be other than Konoha's hospital?"

She sighed in relief and Naruto grinned. "Yeah! Our lazy bastard is back!" He pumped his fist in air and regretted it as he felt stitches in his side tear.

Sasuke sat on the edge of Naruto's bed and folded his arms. "Keep your voice down. Idiot." Sakura glanced over her shoulder at the two and then returned her focus to checking Shikamaru's heart rate.

Kakashi who had been nothing short of surprised at this turn of events and had been watching from the corner finally spoke. "Shikamaru, I'm glad you're back. I'll need all the information you can provide once Sakura deems you fit for a report."

Shikamaru nodded slowly finally removing his arm from his face. "Sure thing Hokage-sama. Really I feel fine. I think I just need…"

Just then the door burst open. Hinata stood in the doorway breathing heavily face red from the cold outside. When Hanabi came rushing into the compound to tell her that the Uchiha had found Shikamaru she didn't want to believe it. She thought it was some sick joke but, something, she believed it was hope, made her sprint the entire way to the hospital, using her byakugan to locate his room not believing she was seeing his chakra. She wasn't really expecting him to be there when she opened the door and yet there he was.

All eyes turned to her surprised but she only had eyes for one person. Brown eyes met lavender for the first time in weeks. She began walking toward him and he did the same after quickly standing from his hospital bed. She outstretched her arms to him and then suddenly she stopped. She couldn't move her limbs and when she tried to look down all she saw were his wrists. His shadows had trapped her arms and legs and his hands, his hands that she had found so much comfort in, that had held hers in the most tender of ways, _his_ hands were around her neck.

He was squeezing and squeezing and _crushing_ her throat. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak, she couldn't _move._ All she could do was stare into his eyes. His eyes surrounded by dark circles and filled with pain and anger and _hatred_. His eyes that were not his eyes were the last thing she saw before slipping into unconsciousness. A second later her body crumpled to the hospital floor released from his shadows and his choke hold. A fraction of a second after that the man she loved fell to the floor with a sick thud next to her, he was also unconscious.

It had been Sasuke who had moved first to hit the crazed man in the back of the head with the hilt of his katana.

Shikamaru Nara had just _choked_ Hinata Hyuuga into unconsciousness. Shikamaru Nara just tried to _murder_ his fiancée.

Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto all stared at the couple on the floor in utter shock.

They decided there was something _very_ wrong with Shikamaru Nara.

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is a work of fanfiction purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Paraselene

Chapter Eleven

Shikamaru didn't understand why they were treating him like this. He was currently handcuffed to his hospital bed and his chakra was temporarily sealed. No one had been in to explain anything to him and had been awake for over an hour.

He just returned from being kidnapped and this is how they greet him?

He sighed as he closed his eyes trying to remember everything that happened to him over the past few weeks. He was captured while out on a mission. He barely remembered his kidnapper's faces. It was like he was in a dream. He was tortured for information; he wasn't even sure what questions they asked and therefore he couldn't remember what information he had given out. Everything was fuzzy, his body was sore from all the cuts, burns, and bruises. The long cut on the left side of his face stung the most, like they didn't cut him with some ordinary blade. He remembered wandering in the snow, passing out, being carried, waking up in the hospital talking to Sakura and then nothing. Everything was black and he fell into a dreamless sleep. Now he was awake and confused. He watched the IV drip lazily and sighed. He could really use some pain medication, the back of his head hurt like crazy.

' _What a drag.'_

That's when Kakashi walked into his room followed shortly after by a worried looking Ino. He smirked at the two and gave a small wave with his cuffed hand. "Yo."

Kakashi was deathly silent and gave him an odd look, it was cold and calculating. He turned his attention from the Nara to the Yamanaka expectantly. Her face turned from one of worry to confusion and then relief. After a moment she turned back to her Hokage.

"That's definitely Shikamaru. His chakra is exactly the same even though it's sealed. I would be able to tell if it was a little bit off but it's not."

' _What? They were questioning who he was?'_

"Why wouldn't it be me?"

They shot him a grave look and Ino approached his bed side. "Shika…you don't remember anything do you?"

"No." He raised an eyebrow and looked between the two. "Mind explaining?"

She took his cuffed hand. "Can I look in your mind first?"

"I don't see why that's…"

"Shikamaru." Kakashi's voice was calm but serious. "Ino is going to look in your mind with or without your permission. Once she's done I will _personally_ answer your questions. Deal?"

Shikamaru just stared. "I suppose I don't have a choice then."

When Ino was done probing and searching and back in her own body she stared at her best friend with a sad expression. There was concern and…pity?

' _What the_ fuck _is going on in my head that she can see and I can't?'_

She looked away from him and turned to the Sixth. He gestured to the door and without another word they were out in the hallway with a worried Choji and apprehensive Sakura.

Ino sighed and began slowly. "I think…I think he was tortured with genjutsu. All of his memories of _her_ have been altered, removed or replaced with so much anger and rage. He essentially _hates_ her. He only sees her as a threat. It's…I have never seen anything like this before. I've never even _read_ about someone torturing with genjutsu in a way like this. I don't…I'm not even sure what we can do for him."

As she tried to fight back tears Sakura placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and Choji looked solemnly at the floor as he spoke. "So what you're saying is…he's be brainwashed?"

Ino nodded. "It seems so much worse though because it's not an idea or a thought they've implemented. They took an _entire person_ from him. Everything in his head about her is screaming murder and he can't even tell. I think it might only be triggered if he sees her."

"That's…that's horrible." Sakura said quietly. The three turned to face Kakashi who had been contemplating quietly. He remained silent momentarily before turning to Sakura.

"How is she?"

Sakura didn't have to ask who he was talking about. "She's…" She drifted off in thought before using her practiced medic voice. "She's stable but there is damage to her vocal chords. Hinata may have trouble speaking for the next week or so and may need continued speech therapy for a while but I have no doubt that she'll make a full recovery as far as her injury goes."

Kakashi nodded slowly before his next question. "Emotionally?"

Sakura shook her head. "She's inconsolable. Naruto has been with her since she woke up and she won't stop crying even though it will just cause her more pain. She wants to see him but obviously that…that won't be possible until we get things figured out with him."

After a silent moment Kakashi turned to Choji. "Can you ask Kurenai to come as soon as she can? Briefly explain the situation and have her report to me." The young man nodded before turning to make his way to the red eyed womans house. "Sakura, try to make sure Hinata gets some rest, use whatever medication you see fit. Ino, come with me." The silver haired man turned on his heel and went back to the shadow user's room.

When they opened the door Shikamaru calmly turned to face his Hokage and best friend. He nodded to the water pitcher on the end table and glanced down at his cuffed hands. "You mind?" He asked Ino.

The Yamanaka nodded and moved to sit by his bed side and poured him a glass of water. When she helped him finish drinking he sighed in relief as she sat the glass back down. He turned to Kakashi and waited expectantly but the older man just stared silently, almost blankly, as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Well?" The genius asked starting to lose his patience. "Is someone going to tell me what the hell I did?" He asked waving his hands, using the clanging metal sound of the handcuffs on the hospital bed as emphasis.

Kakashi approached the bed and stared down his nose at the younger man. "You nearly killed one of my shinobi." He stated simply.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "What?"

Kakashi made his statement again slower, more serious and explained further. "After you woke up and saw them you mercilessly attacked, immobilizing them with your shadow jutsu and then nearly choked them to death with your bare hands."

Shikamaru understood that Kakashi was stating it as bluntly as possible to make him realize the seriousness of the situation but he couldn't believe it. He was often too lazy to kill a mosquito and yet he had _attacked_ and almost _murdered_ a Leaf shinobi without reason? ' _What the hell is going on?'_ He tried to gather his thoughts and stared at the man who was obviously calculating his next words carefully. "Who…who did I hurt?"

"Hinata Hyuuga."

The name sent Shikamaru's head painfully spinning and all of a sudden he was fighting his restraints full force. His chakra _itched_ begging to be let loose. No wonder they had it sealed away.

" _The Hyuuga_." He spat the name like it was a bitter taste in his mouth. "What does that matter? She deserves what's coming to her and I'm going to make sure she gets it." He curled his hands into fists until his knuckles were white. He narrowed his eyes at Kakashi in anger. "You're telling me I'm being treated like a _criminal_ for attacking _her_? You should have let me finish the job and _awarded_ me dammit!" His voice was getting louder and angrier with each syllable. "After what she's done…"

He felt a hesitant hand on his arm and snapped his head to Ino whose expression was marred with worry and fear. She swallowed and shook her head trying to even her gaze on his rage filled eyes. "Shika…those memories aren't real. You love her…"

He flinched away from her instantly. "Don't tell me it wasn't real! I was there! I saw it!" He was shouting now his anger filled up the whole room. "I saw what she did and she should be in here not me! What is _wrong_ with you people!? HUH?" He was thrashing violently beating his head back against the mattress. "Let me go so I can kill her!"

Ino felt tears flood her eyes as she looked at this _thing_ that used to be her best friend. She didn't know he was ever capable of looking or sounding that angry and _hateful_ , even during the war he was always calm and level headed. "What…" She shook with sobs. "What did they _do to you_?"

In a moment the room was flooded with medic-nins preparing a sedative to knock the young man back into unconsciousness as Kakashi ushered the terrified Ino out the door. They stood in the hallway as she sobbed into her Hokage's chest and he gently patted her back.

"Don't worry Ino. I don't know what happened to him out there but we're going to make sure Shikamaru gets the help he needs." Kakashi was saying quietly.

After a moment Ino pulled away from him and wiped at her eyes as she glared at the hospital bed where he laid there no longer fighting, no long conscious. The medics hurried around him checking his blood pressure.

" _That_ is not Shikamaru." Ino turned her back to the door. "That is a _monster."_ She stalked off down the hallway deciding she needed fresh air.

Kakashi stared at her retreating form and then turned back to look into the hospital room where Shikamaru's eyes were closed but he saw his cuffed hands slightly twitching.

He decided he agreed with the blond before he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked off to follow her out of the hospital.

* * *

Hinata sat up in her hospital bed and stared out of the small window. She absentmindedly fingered the bandages around her neck and winced when she accidentally poked a spot that was still extremely tender. She immediately brought her hand back down to her lap and looked to the door when she heard feet shuffling outside. She couldn't recognize the hushed voices but she realized she didn't really care who had come to visit this time. She didn't care about much anymore.

Hinata had cried her eyes out all day and night for 48 hours after the incident even though it just hurt her throat. On the third day she stopped crying, she stopped fighting the medics trying to heal her neck, she willed herself to stop _feeling._ She couldn't though. When she was asleep she had nightmares of his hands around her neck, of the anger and hatred in his eyes. When she was awake she forced herself to only remember their good memories. When he healed her hands, him calling her beautiful, the way his lips felt on hers and the way he never referred to her as troublesome. She buried her face in her hands and breathed as deeply as she could without hurting her sore and raw throat. She just wanted him back. The man she cared so deeply for was taken from her and in his place was a vicious thing that wanted her head on a silver platter. She was almost tempted to give it to him if it would bring back _her_ Shikamaru, if she could just see his eyes looking at her lovingly just one last time…

Finally the door to her hospital room opened and in walked all of Team 8 along with a sleepy Mirai in her former sensei's arms. She tried to smile at them but knew it probably looked fake and horrible on her pale face so she let it drop and settled on making sure she wasn't frowning.

"Hey Hinata." Kiba said quietly as he pulled up the chair next to her bed. He shook snow from his hair and grinned at their female teammate. Shino stood behind him with his hands in pockets, he nodded in greeting at her and pulled his hood down revealing his unruly brown hair.

Kurenai placed herself on the edge of the bed next to the girl. "I hope it's okay I brought the baby. She's been talking about you non-stop." In this case talking meant babbling nonsense about 'Nata but the former heiress nodded and reached her arms out for her sleepy Rai-chan.

The toddler shifted comfortably and looked up in the eyes of her godmother and instantly brightened. "'Nata! 'Nata!" the tiny girl reached out her chubby hands and pulled on the midnight blue hair she was so fascinated with.

Kurenai smiled at her two favorite girls and placed a gentle hand on the young woman's pajama clad knee. "How are you feeling today?"

Hinata shrugged a shoulder and brought a free hand to her throat before she croaked out a quiet response. "Better." Her voice sounded how she felt emotionally. Raw and hollow.

"You're talking! That's awesome!" Kiba said bringing his hand up to rub her back. She finally genuinely smiled at her team, her first real smile in…weeks…she hadn't smiled much when he was gone, not even at Naruto. They truly cared about her in a way she couldn't fathom. They really were her family.

Shino adjusted his glasses. "We spoke with Sakura. She says that you can leave as early as tomorrow so we're glad your recovery has gone smoothly." That was his way of saying 'We've missed you.'

Hinata nodded as she let the baby in her arms grab on to her fingers and fuss with her hair and generally be a nuisance but she didn't care, she was almost therapeutic, she reminded her of happier times.

She tried to clear her throat and grimaced. "Don't…want to."

Kurenai eyed her student with concern. "You don't want to leave the hospital? Why not?"

Hinata turned to the older woman. "Stay…close…"

"Stay close to what…to _him?_ " Kiba's eyes narrowed. When her teammates had heard what happened they wanted to beat the _shit_ out of that thing that was supposed to be her fiancé. They were subdued by Naruto and Sakura who had to explain the situation fully to them. Shino was calmed by the explanation but Kiba had stormed passed and walked right into the room. He was barely thrown off by a calm Shikamaru reading a book, his hands weren't even handcuffed anymore. He had regarded him with a smooth "Hey Kiba" and went back to reading. Kiba had stomped over to the bed and grabbed the front of the shadow user's shirt and practically _growled_ in his face. "I don't know what the _fuck_ happened to you out there but if you so much as _look_ at Hinata in a threatening way I will end you." His voice was low and dead serious. Shikamaru's features instantly darkened at her name and he glared back at the man. "You won't _always_ be around to protect her." His smirk was malicious and Kiba didn't see their friend anymore. All he saw was a _threat_ and a dangerous one at that. His instincts kicked in and he brought a clawed hand back to strike but before he could make contact he was dragged into the hallway by Shino and Naruto as Sakura looked on in sadness.

Hinata shook her head bringing Kiba out of his memory from the other day. "That's…not…him." She coughed and her face was pained. Mirai momentarily stopped her fussing to stare at her godmother curiously. "'Nata, ow?"

Hinata turned back to Mirai and shook her head with a forced smile. She began tickling the baby inducing delighted giggles.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Shino went to let in the guest and everyone looked on curiously at the blond woman who entered.

Temari of the Sand.

"Sorry to interrupt." She bowed to the other rooms occupants respectfully. Being daughter of one Kazekage and sister to the next she believed in manners. "Shino Aburame and I are requested to begin work on the chuunin exams as soon as possible and I was told you were here." She walked over to the group.

Shino adjusted his glasses. "Of course. I'm sorry to cut the visit short…" Temari interrupted him. "No no. If you aren't done visiting I can wait. I hear a friend of mine is also here and I can visit him. Do you know which room Shikamaru Nara is in?"

You didn't have to be a genius to feel the air in the room suddenly thicken with tension. Hinata had visibly flinched at the mention of his name and hated herself for doing so. The girl in her arms had the exact opposite reaction. "Shika! Shika Shika!" She looked down at the excited little girl in her arms with a sad expression. Her sensei had neglected to inform her that her daughter had also been vocal on the whereabouts of her godfather.

Temari eyed the scene in front of her and guilt took over her features. "I'm sorry was it something that I..."

"No." Hinata croaked out as she brought Mirai closer to her chest in a tight hug. The baby looked curiously at her godmother. "'Nata?"

Temari stared at the older woman and then back at the girl holding the baby. She began to put the pieces together slowly but something wasn't adding up.

She slowly recognized the girl. "You're Hinata right? Shikamaru wrote to me about your..." She trailed off and cleared her throat. "You two are engaged but…what's going on? Why are you both in the hospital?

Hinata looked at her sensei and nodded to Temari silently requesting something. 'Explain.'

Kurenai turned to the Suna kunoichi and sighed. "There's something you should know about Shikamaru before you go see him."

So Kurenai , with input from Kiba and Shino, explained Shikamaru Nara's condition briefly beginning with the search party. They told her about the attack on Hinata the way it had been described to them, Temari's eyes widened when she noticed the bandages around the gentle girl's neck. Their story ended with Kurenai explaining that his condition was improving. He no longer had violent reactions to Hinata's name or photo but inside his head was a totally different story according to Ino. The two women were personally overseeing his condition and working with him to try and make him understand that Hinata was not an enemy but whatever his kidnappers had done to him was meant to be permanent and he was staying in the hospital with fear that he may make an assassination attempt on the very woman he was supposed to marry. The same girl that had won his heart when Temari herself thought she had a chance with Konoha's lazy genius.

Temari took in all of the information slowly. "I can't believe he's even…capable of something like that…"

"No!" They all turned to face Hinata who had silently started crying during the explanation of events. Her voice was cracked and dry but the look on her face was filled with determination. "That's…not…him." She said again forcefully before wiping at her eyes. She handed over a yawning Mirai to her mother and reached for the tissue box on the end table. Kiba handed her the box with a sad look. Even with what he had done to her she kept defending him.

Hinata sighed and looked at Temari with an even gaze as she tried to stop her tears. "He'll….come….back."

This time it was Kiba who spoke. "Hinata…do you really believe in him that much?" Hinata nodded without a bit of hesitation.

Temari eyed the other girl who had once been her competition for the affections of the pineapple haired guy, once her face would have held a look of steady contempt but now she just felt…bad for her. Temari wasn't used to feeling so much pity and hope at the same time. She wanted to help this girl. Why? She shook away the question with a different one. "How do you know he isn't stuck this way? Why do you think he'll return to normal?" She asked the lavender eyed girl.

Hinata smiled at the other young woman, a genuine smile even though it was through tears and pain. "I…love…him."

Temari's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she mumbled an "I see." Suddenly she turned her back to the group and briskly walked to the door. Her fist clenched as one hand rested on the knob. She paused briefly before opening the door.

"I'm sorry to delay you Aburame-san but I have to go remind my friend of something." Without another word Temari of the Sand was gone just as suddenly as she had arrived. As she walked through the halls of Konoha's hospital she figured out why she wanted to help that girl.

She decided she was going to help her because Shikamaru would have wanted her to.

* * *

The heir to the Nara clan sighed. He had been reading the same sentence for the fifteenth time. He was really starting to hate the hospital. He couldn't concentrate on his damn book. Although he was receiving _treatment_ he understood that he was actually a prisoner. He had received his own guard 24 hours-a-day. Kakashi described it as a "precaution" even though he wasn't acting outwardly violent. His chakra was also still sealed by Sakura herself.

Anytime his thoughts drifted they drifted to _her_ and in his mind he was ripping her throat out over and over. Or his shadows were crushing her limbs. Or he was deathly silent with a poison soaked senbon to her jugular. It didn't matter, his thoughts always ended with him happy to see the light leaving her eyes and her pulse slowing to a halt. His dreams were a totally different story. He dreamed of her in his arms, the smell of green tea and flowers and rain calmed him and made his heart race at the same time. He dreamt of plush, sweet lips on his own lips or kind and gentle hands on his chest. In short he was starting to believe he was crazy and maybe he _should_ be in the hospital even if it was a total drag.

Suddenly he heard his door open and in walked his good friend Temari. He gave her a smile, a genuinely happy smile. He hadn't seen her since the war had ended. "Hey, long time no…"

SMACK.

His hand immediately cupped his cheek that was turning an angry red color. One of his best friends just slapped him. He narrowed his eyes at her and finally noticed the steady look of anger she was giving him. "Woman! What the hell was that for!?" He would have yelled but that wasn't really his style. He knew if he showed even a bit of anger towards anyone they would sedate him and then he would be stuck dreaming of the Hyuuga girl in the most deplorable of ways and he much preferred to be awake where he felt more normal. Even if it was all a lie.

" _That_ was for what you did to that poor girl."

Shikamaru nearly snarled. "If you're here to lecture me about _her_ you can just leave. I'm not in the mood."

Temari put her hands on her hips and the two glared at each other. "I'm actually here to visit one of my best friends but he seems to have mentally checked out for the time being so I'm stuck with _you._ Looks like we'll both just have to deal." She gracefully sat in the chair next to his bed and the two regarded each other silently for a moment. They finally stopped glaring when Shikamaru rubbed his cheek and sighed at her. "I feel bad for Kankuro when he pisses you off."

She almost smiled at him. She wasn't sure what she thought she could accomplish. From her understanding they had used genjutsu to try and reverse the effects of his torture and his female former teammate who had exceptional sensory abilities was constantly conveying images of him and Hinata in a positive way but he was fighting them. She didn't understand why he would try and remain this way if he was completely himself other than where that girl was involved. What had happened to him? She decided whoever these mystery ninja were they were a major threat and she would have to write to Gaara about it tonight.

Temari sighed at the shadow user. "Listen. I'm sorry I had to greet you like that but after what I saw and heard I couldn't stand by and do _nothing._ It's not like you at all."

Shikamaru smirked while taking the girls very hand she had just slapped him with into his own. "It is me." He rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand reassuringly. "You didn't have to hit me so hard. I thought you liked me."

Temari stiffened and looked at their hands trying to hide her slight blush. "What…what are you talking about?" She didn't pull her hand away.

He brought his other hand to tilt her chin up and made her meet his gaze. "I haven't forgotten that night in Suna."

She recalled the memory as if it were yesterday. It was shortly after he was on a mission to retrieve that Uchiha who had foolishly gone to Orichimaru to gain power. He had been there with a group of others on requesting assistance should they come across the Uchiha in their land. She had given him a tour of Suna and ended it by taking him to one of her favorite spots on the roof of the Kazekage dwellings. They had stood under the stars discussing constellations for over an hour before she gathered her courage and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. She remembered how handsome he looked standing there blushing in his chuunin vest. She also recalled the way he had turned away from her and admitted he had thought about her in the same way before but now he wasn't sure if he could return her feelings. She was hurt at the time but said she understood and thanked him for his honesty. He told her he still considered her a good friend and hoped they could remain that way. She agreed that they were probably better off that way.

"I…did." She finally said softly, turning away from him to look at the falling snow outside his window.

"So." He said, still giving her a sly look and holding her hand in his. "What's changed?"

Temari looked into his eyes and recalled something else. Years after her confession Shikamaru and the Hyuuga girl were escorting her back to Suna when that cloud ninja had attacked. She thought about the way Hinata had been desperately sucking the poison from her wounded friend's neck. The way her voice cracked when she begged him to stay with her. The way she had seen the girl stay by his hospital bed holding a constant vigil for the Nara. Finally she remembered the way he had mumbled "Hinata" in his sleep when she had come to say good-bye before going back to Suna. Not only was she defeated in gaining his affections; she had never stood a chance.

Temari reluctantly pulled her hand from his grasp and returned his questioning look with a steady passive gaze of her own.

"You changed." She said simply before standing.

"Temari." He said quietly. "It's still me. I know I rejected you at first but maybe…"

"Not a chance." She chuckled cutting him off.

He stared at her in confusion. "Why not?"

She smiled sadly at him. "Because you're in love with Hinata Hyuuga and I'm going to help you remember that."

Before he had the chance to glare at her or stop her or _anything_ she was quietly closing the door to his room with her on the other side of it.

Shikamaru ran a frustrated hand through his hair before snapping the book in his lap shut. He didn't understand why everyone was so protective of _that girl_ and why they were so insistent on the fact that he _loved_ her when he couldn't even stand the sight of her. _'Man, even Temari reacted so strongly to all this. I have to get to the bottom of what's going on with me.'_

He decided with an exasperated sigh that he didn't want to feel crazy anymore.

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is a work of fanfiction purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Paraselene

Chapter Twelve

Hiashi Hyuuga was a man that had many regrets. Losing his wife, his brother, and his nephew, calling his own first born useless and pushing his second to become damn near mechanical. He regretted the way he let the clan elders manipulate him, he regretted that he had waited so long to tell Neji the truth about his father, about his own twin brother, he regretted scorning the "demon child" who in the end saved them all. Most of all, he regretted that Hinata had inherited his wife's eyes _and_ her stubbornness.

Hiashi glanced out the window of his eldest daughter's hospital room before turning back to her small form resting in the bed. It had been a week since she was attacked and the bandages around her neck were gone. In place of the stark white bandages were yellowing bruises around her elegant little neck. If you stared long enough you could see the shape of fingers…

"Hinata, you must return home. Mitsuko can easily oversee the rest of your recovery."

Hinata shook her head. "I would…like to stay here." Her voice had almost completely recovered but she still spoke softly and slow.

Hiashi closed his eyes and gave a slight nod. "I know what it is you _want_ daughter but you need to think about what's best for you and for the clan."

"The clan that…wanted me gone?"

Hiashi was almost taken aback by her response. It wasn't a question, she was just stating a cruel fact that he could not deny.

"Things have obviously changed. If we speak to the elders and they see your condition perhaps we can have them reverse the contract so you can move on from this…incident."

The corners of her mouth slightly turned up into one of her smaller smiles. "I don't wish to move on from this."

Hiashi snapped his eyes open at his daughter. "You would marry someone determined to _kill_ you?"

She did not respond. After a moment of quiet contemplation she gave a slight nod. "That's not him." She had been repeating the same sentence over and over for the last few days as if saying it out-loud would fix things.

That's it. His daughter had lost her mind. If it looks like a dog and barks like a dog it probably _bites_ like a dog and this dog had already bared it's sharp fangs.

"Hinata, I refuse to allow you to continue this foolishness. You are still a Hyuuga…"

"For how long?" She boldly cut him off.

They silently regarded each other. Stone white eyes on soft lavender. Hinata looked away first and stared at her hands in her lap before gathering her courage. She looked back up at her father and her face was set in a fierce expression.

"For years I…I worked tirelessly to prove myself…to prove that I was worth something to the Hyuuga. I wanted to lead the clan and be a great shinobi. Strong…like you father and kind…like mother. The minute I thought…the minute I thought I had succeeded and proved myself…the elders… _you_ …decided to cast me away to someone _worthy_ of associating with." She paused to give her sore throat a moment of rest and Hiashi silently waited for her to continue. "The moment we…the moment _I_ signed that contract…I was getting the chance to prove myself all over again…and since then I realized…I don't want to."

Hiashi sighed. "You have already given away the title of heir to Hanabi, yes but, that doesn't mean you need to bind yourself to the Nara. We can change the contract. We can find another worthy husband."

"So that I can be sent away from Konoha? Away from all of my friends and the only home I've ever had? Away from…the man…that I love?"

Her father's eyes narrowed and she just stared back evenly.

"Tell me father…if we go before the elders…what will they decide for me then? Will they send me to Suna or to Snow? Or will they seal me and send me to Cloud…"

"That's enough!" His face was stony but she did not miss pain in his voice. "I didn't _want this_ for you daughter. I refuse to stand by and watch you get yourself _killed_ by that thing masquerading as a Konoha shinobi. I want you home, immediately."

Hinata looked away from him but he saw the small smile on her lips. "As long as…as long as he and I are both alive…I am no longer a Hyuuga…I'm bound to the Nara clan and in February…I will be the wife of its clan leader."

Hiashi let her words sink in and his stony expression softened slightly. He turned to make his exit knowing that nothing he could say would change her mind. She was the only one with the power to change her fate now.

"If he hurts you again…I will kill him myself."

The door closed with a soft click behind him. Hiashi wondered if she knew instantly when she signed that contract, even though it had bound her in some ways, it had also given her a great freedom. She was right…she was no longer entirely bound to the Hyuuga clan because she was promised to another.

He decided maybe she _was_ doing what's best for her. She just didn't have to be so damn stubborn about it. He smiled slightly as he thought of Hana…

* * *

Kakashi stood in the Nara's hospital room as he quietly watched Kurenai and Ino work on the lazy genius' mind. Mirai was off somewhere with Naruto around the hospital probably driving the staff crazy.

The shadow user had only been back a week but Kakashi thought he was seeing some improvement. Many wondered why the Hokage himself had spent so much time overseeing a single shinobi's recovery and he brushed it off stating once or twice that whoever had done this to Shikamaru was a major threat and he needed to make sure it didn't happen to anyone else. This wasn't a lie but it was not the main reason he was there. Kakashi had first-hand experience with torture through genjutsu. He could never forget what Itachi had done to him and how he himself had almost descended into madness. He could not stand the idea of it happening to one of the most promising shinobi of this generation of students.

Ino suddenly stood up with sweat dripping from her brow. She had a smile on her face as she turned to her Hokage. "Kakashi-sensei! He has stopped mentally blocking our techniques which means we have a chance to get through to him." She paused to take a deep breath and sighed it out in relief. "I think we can truly help him now."

Kakashi nodded slowly at the hopeful young woman. "That's excellent. I want you and Kurenai to fill out an official report and…" He paused bringing a hand to his chin in thought. "I want you to let Sakura know when Hinata can see him."

Ino's smile fell. "I don't know…I don't think that would be a good idea Kakashi-sensei…" she turned to look at her unconscious best friend. His expression was pained like she had seen it during so many battles in the war. "What if he hurts her again?" she finally asked.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Don't worry Ino. Just continue to do your best. I have an idea."

The silver haired man exited the hospital. He greeted shinobi and civilians alike as someone silently fell into step beside him.

"What's your plan?"

Kakashi smiled and waved back at to children pointing excitedly at him and his companion. After a moment he finally responded. "You are of course."

The Hokage decided that once Shikamaru was all fixed up he was going to have him start training as advisor _immediately_ as payback for all the paperwork he was neglecting.

* * *

Shikamaru awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his door.

Well it wasn't _his_ door but he had been there so long it sure as hell was starting to feel like it. He officially hated the hospital. Every time he woke up from one of Ino and Kurenai's "treatments" he had a splitting headache and the lights were too bright and the room was too white and he was always more confused than ever. This time they had left him alone in the room to rest but of course _someone_ had to make an appearance.

"Come in." He mumbled but whoever knocked had heard him and opened the door.

"Morning, Shadow."

Temari had a small smile on her face that faltered as she looked around the room. Something tingled up her spine but she ignored it for now as she approached her friend's bed.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked plopping down in the chair by him.

Shikamaru sighed. "Like crap."

Temari laughed. "As usual."

Shikamaru smirked despite his mood. "What are you doing here so early anyway? I thought you'd be busy working on the chuunin exams with Shino."

She nodded. "Yeah well, I'll be going back to Suna soon for the holidays. We have a lot to do but the exams aren't until spring anyway so we're taking a little break. Besides, I have something for you."

Temari dug in her pouch for something until she produced a scroll and surrendered it to him. Shikamaru eyed it curiously. "What is it?"

She smirked at him as he took it from her hand. "Only one way to find out." She folded her arms and leaned back in the chair.

He unrolled the scroll and recognized his own handwriting immediately. He scanned it and then realized it was a letter he had written to her. Why did she bring this?

"Keep reading it." She urged.

He did as she suggested and read the whole thing beginning to end. He was talking casually about how his friends had gotten him drunk for his birthday and how he wished she had some time off to come and visit. He mentioned some odd missions he had been on. His brows furrowed. He also wrote that he had gotten engaged like it was no big deal.

Engaged to Hinata Hyuuga.

He continued to read his own little details about her clan giving them this contract, how he had done it to keep her in the village and what confused him the most was one little line of the scroll.

' **I don't think I'll mind marrying her. I could fall for a girl like her.'**

He read and re-read those two little sentences as if he were deciphering a code. The rest of the letter just went on about how he was working with his father on treaties and things like that and hoped that Suna would be one of his stops in the near future.

Shikamaru wasn't sure what bothered him the most about this letter: that he started to have fuzzy memories about meeting with the Hyuuga clan elders, that he was _still_ engaged to this woman he could barely stand to think about, or was it the fact that he…

He read the line again. **'I don't think I'll mind marrying her. I could fall for a girl like her.'**

Despite everything that had happened Shikamaru still _knew_ himself. He understood the letter, he almost recognized it even. He knew he would have _never_ put those words in the letter…not unless he had already come to terms with the fact that he…

He _was_ in love with _her._

He rubbed the bridge of his nose feeling a migraine coming on and rolled the scroll back up. He handed it back to Temari without looking at her. When she hadn't taken it from his hand he finally looked at her. The corners of her mouth were turned up into a small smile and her eyes looked smug like she had beaten him in shogi.

"What?" He snapped setting the scroll down between them on his bed. He finally stopped rubbing his nose and folded his arms across his chest.

Temari looked amused. "You know what."

With a sigh Shikamaru threw his hands in the air in exasperation. " _Fine_. Maybe I _was_ …maybe I _did_ have feelings for her but that doesn't change the fact that right _now_ I can't even…" He swallowed and brought his hands to his hair idly smoothing out his ponytail. He needed a haircut.

Temari placed a hand on his shoulder. "What exactly…" She trailed off, her smile finally faltering. "What is it you _think_ she did to you?"

Shikamaru looked at his friend with an odd expression but before she could determine what it was he turned away again hiding his face from view.

"She…she's directly responsible for the death of my father and dozens of others."

Temari's eyes widened. "How?"

He shook his head. "It's all hazy now. Like it was all a dream…"

"Because it wasn't real." She quickly assured him.

He sighed. "I know. I'm starting to realize that now but I can still _feel_ it. I can feel how I felt after he died and I feel _hatred_ towards her very existence. I want…I _wanted_ her dead. How do you fake feelings like that?" His expression was troubled and Temari soothingly rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully this will all be figured out. Who, why, and how they did this to you, your Hokage is working hard to find out everything. They'll all pay I know they will but, in the meantime…" She picked up the scroll and pressed the letter into his hands. "This is real. Imagine how you were feeling when you wrote this and you'll find your reality."

Shikamaru nodded solemnly and after a moment she stood to take her leave. "You're a good friend." He said quietly still staring down at the scroll in his hands. She paused on her way to the door and smirked at him. "I know I am. That's the truth no matter what."

He looked up at her with a smirk of his own, his eyes finally looked amused. "Do you keep all my letters?"

Before he could even catch a glimpse of her embarrassed expression she was out of the door and he chuckled to himself as it closed.

Shikamaru felt the weight of the scroll in his hands and rubbed the smooth material between his fingers as Temari's words echoed in his head: _"This is real."_

With a sigh he set the letter on his end table and turned his attention to the only dark corner of the room. "Do you make a habit of listening to peoples conversations?"

Something began to form from the shadows and stepped forward into the too bright lights of the room.

"Only if they're interesting enough."

Shikamaru rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "Are you here to play guard duty, Uchiha?"

Sasuke strode towards his bed with the fluid movements of a tiger stalking through its territory. His eyes were like cool steel and his face was expressionless. He wore head to toe black clothes; little Uchiha fans were sewn into the sleeves. His katana never failed to be present, it was stuck to him as much as his attitude.

The two men eyed each other until Sasuke looked away first at the door the sand ninja had just walked through. He knew she sensed him but didn't say anything. All she had seen was her friend on the hospital bed. "Is she your ex?"

If Shikamaru was surprised by his question he didn't show it. "I don't see why that's your business."

Sasuke almost smirked. "I'm going to find out everything about you. It's my mission."

"I'm your mission?"

" _Hokage-sama_ believes I may be able to use the sharingan to find out everything that happened to you and reverse the effects entirely." His tone was sarcastic showing just how enthusiastic he was about his assignment.

Shikamaru was starting to understand. "And you can't refuse a mission while you're on probation."

"Hn. He thinks I'm the only one who can help you."

Shikamaru was starting to get bored. He just wanted to go back to sleep. "What do _you_ think?"

Sasuke was quiet for a moment while he thought. ' _What do I think?'_ This time he did smirk in amusement.

"I think…" He began quietly gaining the shadow users full attention. "That the Hyuuga girl shouldn't keep putting up with you and you're an idiot for getting yourself caught in a bunch of false truths."

Shikamaru wanted to lash out at him but before he could move his eyes were caught in the gaze of the sharingan.

Things came flooding back to him, good and bad memories were dragged into the front of his mind and he wanted to cry out in frustration. He saw everything again. Meeting a beautiful woman and her daughter when he was a little boy, the way he was captured, the looks on those men's faces as they tortured him, sparring with Hinata, kissing her, his chuunin exam fights, the way the kidnappers laughed at him as he was screaming for his father to get out in time, chasing after Sasuke, celebrating after the war, his mother's voice shouting at him to get to breakfast. Shogi pieces and white camellia flowers, the moon shining brightly with a rare paraselene visible against the midnight blue sky, midnight blue hair spilling like ink, a voice whispering their love for him. Her name filled his mind like a whispered prayer: ' _Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata.'_

Finally he fell unconscious. The tomoe in Sasuke's eyes stilled to halt and he blinked his bloodline limit away back to dark grey orbs. He stared at the shadow user asleep on the bed before glancing out the window, it had gotten darker outside, he had been at this for hours and the sun was setting. Sasuke ignored the dull headache starting to form behind his eyes. He silently left the room and found Sakura standing there in the hallway quietly. She looked extremely tired but her eyes were hopeful.

The former teammates eyed each other in silence before Sakura broke away from his gaze. "What do you think Sasuke? Did that…help him?"

He glanced back at the door to Shikamaru's hospital room and then back down at the pink haired kunoichi. "There's only one way to find out." He mocked the words he had heard Temari say earlier before he began walking down the hallway.

Sakura stared after him until he was out of sight and then faced Shikamaru's door. With a sigh she too turned away and began walking down the halls of the hospital.

She decided it was about time they put Hinata in a room with Shikamaru again. This time, she hoped, they wouldn't be feeding her to the wolves.

End of Chapter Twelve

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to thank all of you readers, reviewers, and those who have followed and added this story to your favorites. You guys are seriously the best and I'm so glad you're enjoying this so far. Next chapter will be up real soon!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is a work of fanfiction purely for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Paraselene

Chapter Thirteen

Shikamaru glanced between his three "caretakers" for the two weeks he had been back in Konoha. Ino, Kurenai and Sasuke all stared back at him. Ino and Kurenai looked hopeful and Sasuke looked, at least, a bit curious.

He supposed he should be grateful. The minute he had attacked Hinata he had basically forfeited his life. Instead of killing him these three entered his mind and helped him stitch together the pieces that had been broken and missing. He supposed he _was_ mostly grateful. It was just that…he couldn't help but feel that his head had been messed with way too much. He felt violated in a way that wasn't an easy fix.

Every time he fell asleep he feared he might wake up back in that cave and that his being home was all a part of one long and horrific torture session. There was always a tiny little voice in the back of his head that was questioning what was happening around him. He feared that he may have trouble sorting out fact from fiction the rest of his life…

Ino spoke first. "Okay Shikamaru. Start from the beginning. Tell us everything you know to be true."

Kurenai gave him a reassuring smile. "Everything will be fine. Just take your time."

Sasuke raised an expectant eyebrow at him, _'Don't mess up.'_

With Kakashi watching by the door Shikamaru closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly as if beginning to meditate. "My name is Shikamaru Nara. I am a shinobi from Konoha. I am a chuunin. About a month ago I was captured by enemy ninja who tortured me by making me believe that Hinata Hyuuga was my enemy. They wanted me to kill her so they would have the opportunity to steal the secrets of the byakugan. I know she is not responsible for the deaths of my father Shikaku Nara and many other members of the Allied Shinobi Forces. I know that the kidnappers work for a man named Koichi and that Koichi is a missing-nin from the Cloud." He paused and took another deep breath as Sasuke smirked. The Uchiha prided himself on pulling _that_ bit information out of the darkest corners of the shadow users mind. "I know that Hinata Hyuuga and I are engaged to be married. I know that…" He steadied himself as he slid his eyes open. "I know that I love her." He held the letter he had written to Temari in his hands. He looked into the eyes of the rooms occupants and saw the relief in them. "I know that I want revenge on the men who tortured me." He added as he leaned his head back against the raised mattress.

Ino placed a hand on his and was practically beaming at him. "That was so good Shikamaru. You did so well."

He simply nodded. He felt so tired. The past few days, working with Sasuke especially, emotionally and mentally drained him. He had to feel every emotion from his past over and over just to get back to normal. Reliving Asuma's death had been especially hard but he also felt the comfort Hinata had given him that night in Hana's garden. Remembering the truth about his father's death didn't make it easier but knowing Hinata wasn't the cause had lifted a great deal of weight off of his shoulders. It allowed him to remember the true feelings he has for her. Going from loving someone, to wanting them dead, to loving them again was one hell of a drag. All morning he had just felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. He couldn't believe he had hurt Hinata. From what the others told him she hadn't left the hospital since their incident because she wanted to be near him. She had always believed in him even when he had put her life at risk.

He felt like a down right bastard.

At least he planned on making it up to her.

"Can…can I see her now?" He asked quietly. He didn't bother being embarrassed. Pretty much everyone in the room knew him just as well as he knew himself now so why bother saving face?

Everyone turned to Kakashi who had been observing silently. He smiled behind his mask. "I think that would be a good idea." Their Hokage gave two quick knocks on the door and it opened almost instantly.

First Naruto entered the room. He gave Shikamaru a big grin and a thumbs-up with his free hand. In his other hand was her hand. The blond pulled Hinata into the room behind him.

Shikamaru's eyes met hers and he forgot how to breathe.

It was like he was seeing her for the first time. He realized that the image he had of her in his mind was a pale comparison to the real thing. Granted, he hadn't _really_ seen her in over a month. Two weeks ago he had been too blinded by his rage to see that her dark hair had grown longer, her skin glowed brighter, and her lips were soft and pink how he remembered them and her eyes…

"Beautiful…"

It was barely a whisper, more of a breath but, she seemed to hear it. She dropped Naruto's hand and brought it to her lips in a familiar nervous habit. "Shikamaru?" She asked quietly, hesitantly. He smiled at his shy little mouse.

"Hey. It's me." He said quietly.

Tears began to build up in the corners of her eyes but she didn't seem to care. She crossed the room in three quick steps before she dove into his outstretched arms. She cried into his chest as he welcomed the smell of green tea and rain and flowers into his nostrils once again.

"Shikamaru…I…I was so scared…" She tried to speak between her sobs but he shushed her and ran his fingers through her long inky hair. He couldn't believe how amazing it felt to have her there in his arms again. He felt the back of his own eyes sting and almost sighed in relief when he heard the door to the hospital room click shut as the occupants waited in the hallway.

"Hinata…" He breathed her name as if it were life itself. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you." His whispers mingled with his silent tears in her hair. "I will never hurt you again. Never, not in a million years. I would die first." This only made her sob harder and tighten her grip around him.

Even though they were crying Shikamaru knew he could stay like that for the rest of eternity as long as she was really there. "Hinata…I love you."

With sore, wet, and bloodshot eyes she finally looked up at him. "Say it…say it again." She whispered.

He brought his hand up slowly and wiped the tears from her cheek and pushed her hair away from her face. "I love you Hinata Hyuuga. I have for a long time. I love you and I always will. I hope nothing could make me forget that ever again."

Hinata smiled as she mirrored his actions and gently wiped his tears away from his cheeks. "I love you too." After a second she giggled. "We're a mess."

He returned her smile with a small one of his own. "I suppose we are." He ran his fingers through his own hair. "That's a bit troublesome but, at least we're together."

She nodded as she laid her head back down against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He closed his eyes. Seeing her, having her there with him, it erased all the pain he had been holding inside of him for so long. It was as if all of his sins had been washed away and it was all thanks to her.

There came a sharp knock on the door. "Oi! Are you two decent?" Naruto's voice was followed by the sound of a scuffle and a crash. "OW! SAKURA!"

Hinata sat on the edge of the hospital bed and tried to hide her laugh behind the sleeve of her jacket. Shikamaru scowled at the door for Naruto ruining their moment but told them to come in. Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Kurenai and Kakashi all entered followed by Naruto rubbing a bump on his head muttering under his breath.

"So, now what?" Surprisingly Sasuke broke the silence.

Kakashi brought a hand to his chin in thought but before he could speak Shikamaru's serious voice penetrated the room. "We go after Koichi. If he and his men are still around Hinata will be in danger and who knows how else they can use that technique they used on me?"

The rooms occupants turned to Kakashi as he silently contemplated the next move. "Alright, I think that's the best course of action. However there is something that's been bothering me."

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Che, isn't it obvious?" Sasuke said leaning lazily against the wall.

Naruto just stared at him with a dumbfounded look and then Hinata gasped in realization. "They…they were waiting for Shikamaru to kill me…so that means…"

That's when it clicked for everyone else in the room.

Koichi had someone inside Konoha.

Kakashi nodded. "Sakura, find out if any of your staff are missing, I will do the same for mine. Kurenai, you get home to Mirai and when you do tell Kiba to report to me immediately. Shikamaru, Hinata, wait for Sakura to discharge you and then report to me as well. Everyone else is dismissed, for now."

"Technically…" Sakura spoke. "Hinata's been discharged for weeks so I think it would be good if she immediately informed her family of what's going on. The Hyuuga could be in danger."

Kakashi nodded his agreement. "Hinata, I'm sure you would like to stay but this is very important to the safety of the village."

Hinata nodded. "Yes Hokage-sama, I'll inform my father immediately."

When everyone made a move to leave Hinata stopped them. She stood and looked at everyone in the eyes one by one. "Thank you. Thank you to all of you." She bowed formally.

Shikamaru sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I don't know how I can repay you guys."

Naruto clapped a hand on his back. "You're one of us Shikamaru, no thanks needed."

Kurenai smiled. "I think I'll agree with Naruto on this one."

Ino nodded and Sakura grinned at the couple. Kakashi's eyes brightened. "I think we're all just glad you're back."

With a "Hn" from Sasuke everyone left the room except for Hinata and Shikamaru. One sat up in bed and the other stood to make her way across the room.

"Shikamaru…" Hinata spoke quietly from the doorway of the room.

His eyes met hers; he raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue. She looked unsure, like she wanted to poke her fingers together but finally she pushed her hands down to her sides and let her expression settle into a determined one.

"I can't…I can't lose you again." Her voice was soft and dead serious. "You have to promise me that…whatever happens…you'll always be you."

Shikamaru nodded. "I promise." He said just as softly.

The two stared at each other for a moment. _'Thanks for believing in me…'_

As Hinata left the hospital, Shikamaru took his familiar pose of strategizing while he waited for Sakura to discharge him officially. As he pressed the tips of his fingers together he spared one last thought of his fiancée and his promise to her before he began to clear his mind.

He decided it was a promise he would never ever break.

* * *

Hinata nearly rushed right past the guards but she noticed something off about the shadows against one of the high walls surrounding the Hyuuga compound. She approached it cautiously and the shadow began to take on pointed features…

"Sasuke-san? What are you doing here?" She asked curiously. She wondered how he had gotten here with time to spare with such a little head start, she had been running full speed when she left the hospital. She left it up to the amazing skill of the Uchiha.

Sasuke stared at her as he stepped out of the shadows. Hard obsidian met soft lavender. Hinata felt intimidated but she forced herself not to let it show. Sasuke was an ally. If Naruto believed in him, she would too. He had helped Shikamaru after all…

"So, you're going to be a Nara?" He finally asked interrupting her thoughts

She was extremely confused. "Sasuke-san…I don't think now is the time…"

He cut her off, a skill he was becoming the master of. "That's too bad." He tilted his head slightly while looking her up and down. "You'd look better in Uchiha colors."

Hinata was flushed from head to toe in a lovely shade of puce she had never seen before. "S-Sasuke-san!" She felt herself becoming lightheaded as he smirked at her.

"Listen, Hyuuga. I know you'll probably be off with your boyfriend on some revenge mission but I have to speak to you. I'll make it quick."

She nodded dumbly as she came back from the edge of unconsciousness. He suddenly had a very serious tone in his voice.

"As I'm sure you already know I am going to rebuild the Uchiha clan. To succeed I will need allies."

Hinata fought the urge to fidget under his gaze. "I'm sure Shikamaru sees you as such already…"

Sasuke nearly scoffed. "I know I can get the Nara on my side. It's the Hyuuga I'm… _concerned_ about." He seemed reluctant to use that word.

"Ah…I see." She looked down at her feet.

"I know you aren't the heir anymore but if you have any…influence…on your father, I could use it."

She nodded and flexed her fingers at her side. "I will try, Sasuke-san. I owe you that much." It was true. After all the work Sasuke put into helping Shikamaru, whether he really wanted to or not, the least she could do was put in a good word with her father. Suddenly she felt something grip her chin as Sasuke gently tilted her head back and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Thanks. If that idiot-genius of yours hurts you again I wouldn't mind having you in the Uchiha district."

Hinata gasped and then she saw something in his eyes. He looked…amused? He was teasing her!

Before she could respond he had disappeared. She didn't bother activating her byakugan to try and find him. If she was near him again anytime soon she probably wouldn't be able to stop herself from fainting. She shook herself as she gathered her scattered thoughts and returned to the entrance of the compound. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't as bad as people made him sound. Hinata shivered, not sure if it was from the chilly air or her own thoughts.

She decided he could be much eviler if he wanted to be…

* * *

It turns out that there were two shinobi now missing from Konoha. One from Kakashi's office and one from Sakura's list of interns at the hospital. Kakashi blamed himself. He had been too trusting since the war ended and Shikamaru and Hinata could have paid the ultimate price for his carelessness. He was glad this was not the case but would feel guilty about it none the less.

He stared at the files of the two ninja sitting neatly on his desk. Kohaku and Koharu Ito were a twin brother and sister duo from the village. They were orphaned during the Nine-Tails attack. Both were chuunin, both had average mission success rates but Kakashi noticed something odd. They both had an unusual amount of missions to the Land of Lightning. This must have been how Koichi gained such an influence over them. Posing as a father figure perhaps? He could only assume they were on their way back to him now, they had a bit of a head start but, not for long.

There was a knock on the door and with Kakashi's permission to enter Kiba strode in looking confident as usual with Akamaru by his side. The giant dog sat obediently next to his master as Kiba greeted the silver-haired man.

"I hope you saved your energy. I'm sure babysitting can be a handful." Kakashi said folding his hands on top of his desk.

Kiba grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "It's a lot easier with Shino around. He's good at keeping Rai-chan calm. Too bad he's off on some special mission."

There was another knock at the door. Shikamaru sauntered in with his chuunin vest neatly in place. Apart from his tired expression and the scar marring his left cheek he looked like he always did, like nothing had ever happened to him. He had one hand shoved in his pocket and in his other hand he carried a white lab coat. He stepped up to the desk calmly and placed the lab coat down. He felt Kiba's glare on his back and he turned slowly to face the brunette and the giant white dog. He shoved his other hand into his pocket.

"Hey Kiba."

Kiba only scoffed in greeting. "I hear you're all better. I can't believe you're a part of this team though."

Kakashi eyed the two young men as he felt the tension growing in the room. "Now now. Not only is Shikamaru apart of this team, he is leading this mission."

Kiba nearly growled and Akamaru's fur pricked up at the anger he could feel radiating from his master.

"You must be crazy if you think I'm going to take orders from _him._ He nearly killed Hinata!"

Before Kiba could protest any further Shikamaru was standing in front of him and fully facing him. His expression was serious and thoughtful. "Listen Kiba…" He started but, the other young man took a defensive stance.

"I will never forgive you for what you did to her!"

Shikamaru fought the urge to take a step back from him. He lowered his gaze and sighed. "I don't blame you. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself either."

If this surprised Kiba he didn't show it. "Damn straight. I don't know why she defended you. You should have been locked up or better yet, handed over to me for punishment."

Shikamaru only nodded in agreement. "I'm sure you want to say and do a lot of things Kiba and you would be within your right as her teammate. You've always looked out for Hinata and for that…" He finally looked back into the angry eyes of the other shinobi. "I will be eternally grateful." He paused a moment to let his words sink in before continuing. "Right now this is the most important thing we can do to keep her safe. We need to work together to take down the people that are after her. I promise I will never hurt her again."

Finally, Kiba seemed to calm down and folded his arms across his chest. "Che. Whatever shadow boy. We'll settle things once this is all over."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement before there was another knock on the door.

The lavender eyed girl that had been under discussion entered slightly winded and with pink cheeks. She stood next to Akamaru gently patting the dog in greeting before greeting two of her favorite men in her life with a small smile. Finally she faced the Hokage and bowed. She was completely oblivious to the discussion that just took place.

Kakashi nodded. "Good, now we can focus on the task at hand." He picked up the two shinobi files quickly passing them over to Shikamaru who studied them quickly moving to stand on the other side of Hinata.

"Your mission is to track these two shinobi down so we can get as much information about the missing-nin Koichi and his other subordinates as possible." Kakashi paused as he watched Shikamaru hand over the files to Hinata. "You are to use force if necessary and bring them back to the village, alive, for interrogation. I know you will be tempted to go after Koichi himself but you are under _strict_ orders to return to the village once these two are apprehended. Is that understood?" He gave Kiba and Shikamaru pointed looks in particular.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." They begrudgingly agreed in unison. Hinata nodded passing the files to Kiba for him to look at.

Kakashi eyed the white lab coat on the desk. "Shikamaru, I see Sakura gave you Koharu's clothes. Kiba, I'm counting on you and Akamaru to be able to track their scent from this."

Kiba returned the files to Kakashi and picked up the lab coat. "Heh, leave it to us Hokage-sama." He said with a smirk.

The sixth nodded before he continued. "Hinata, I expect you to tread carefully on this mission. I am sure these two will use any means necessary to try and capture you but I believe if the three of you work together you will be successful. Shikamaru, do what you do best. Do not lead them into this situation without a plan with guaranteed success. Am I clear?"

Hinata nodded again and Shikamaru muttered something that sounded like "Crystal."

"Good. You are to leave immediately." Kakashi paused and looked between the Nara and the former heiress. Neither missed the look he gave them. "Do not make me regret putting you two on a team together." He warned before adding a light-hearted : "Good luck."

With that the three shinobi plus Akamaru disappeared from his office. Kakashi looked at the empty spaces where they once stood momentarily before pulling out a scroll to pen a quick letter to the Raikage.

He decided that he had utmost faith in his shinobi but a little helping hand could be useful.

End of Chapter Thirteen


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is a work of fanfiction purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Paraselene

Chapter Fourteen

Kiba lead their three man team with Akamaru at his side, Shikamaru was in the middle and finally Hinata was in the rear. It was early afternoon when they had left the village. Now the sun was setting and the three shinobi were tired, especially Shikamaru and Hinata who hadn't trained for two weeks. Kiba and Akamaru had picked up the scent and were positive of the direction they were heading and so the three had decided to travel through the evening to try and keep up with the Ito siblings.

As Hinata stared at the backs of her two teammates while expertly dodging branches she thought about a few nights ago at the hospital.

 _Hinata used her byakugan to scan the halls for staff members. When they finished making their evening rounds she put her ninja skills to use and silently crept out of her room. She passed rows and rows of hospital doors, some patients sleeping, some wide awake, none aware to the Hyuuga girl creeping through the hallway. When she finally reached the hallway she was looking for she was surprised to notice all the rooms surrounding Shikamaru's were empty. She thought that was strange but what was even a bit odder was that there was no guard outside his door. She silently thanked whatever force of nature was smiling down on her that chilly night._

 _She placed a timid hand on the doorknob and then froze. She didn't actually think she would get this far. What would he do? What would he say? What would_ she _say? What if he attacked her again? Despite all of the progress he had made Ino, Kurenai, Sakura, basically everyone who had access to him warned her that they weren't entirely sure what could set him off. What if Shikamaru still hated her? What if he always would?_

 _Hinata shook her negative thoughts away and put only her positive memories of the Nara at the forefront of her mind. That…person…in there was holding her friend and future husband captive but, she would get him back, even if it was the last thing she did. She would_ never _abandon him again. She slowly and quietly turned the doorknob._

 _She entered the room and immediately took in his form on the bed, sleeping peacefully. She shut the door with a near inaudible click. She didn't want to startle him; who knows how he could react? She shouldn't even be here, she knew it but, she couldn't help herself. Somewhere deep in her mind she knew this turn of events wasn't her fault but she couldn't help feeling guilty all the same. She approached his bedside and simply stared at him. He looked so much like a boy when he slept. Everything that had ever happened to him seemed to slip away when he was dreaming. She smiled softly and thought it must be nice to forget. As she noticed the scar on his left cheek she was reminded that_ no one _forgot. No one could escape the nightmares, the loss, and the pain of the war they had endured. She was just thankful that right now, he didn't seem to have a care in the world._

 _Hinata subconsciously reached out her hand to run her finger over the pale stripe of a scar that contrasted with his tan skin when she felt a presence in the room. She jerked her hand away and the veins grew around her eyes instantly._

 _She saw a somewhat familiar form of chakra standing near the doorway they must have just silently entered through. Her eyes softened but her defensive stance did not waiver. "Sasuke-san." She greeted barely above a whisper._

" _Never knew you to break rules Hyuuga." The last Uchiha stayed in his position by the door but he spoke clearly at a normal speaking voice._

 _She resisted the urge to shush him as she glanced at a still sleeping Shikamaru. She turned back to Sasuke who folded his arms and leaned against the door frame. "That's because you never knew me. K-keep your voice down." She softly ordered._

 _Sasuke raised an eyebrow. '_ She grew a spine. I guess war does that.' _He thought with a shrug. "He's in a deep sleep. He won't wake up for a few more hours."_

 _She glanced between the two men unsure. "How do you know?" She asked still in a whisper._

" _Because I put him in that state."_

 _Hinata nearly shivered at the way he made his statement. '_ This state? Exactly what does that mean?'

 _Sasuke unfolded his arms. "Are they keeping you in the dark about his 'treatments'?" He asked as he seemed to glide across the room towards her then past her to tower over the sleeping Nara._

 _"They tell me what they believe is necessary."_

" _Hmm." Without looking away from his 'patient', he decided to give her a brief explanation. "I've been assigned to use my sharingan to reverse the effects of the torture he endured."_

 _Her eye's widened as she tried not to wring her hands together. "The sharingan…it can do that?" She settled on letting her fist rest at her sides._

 _Sasuke smirked. "No one has ever tried until now but, that Kakashi…" he trailed off in thought._

 _Hinata took a step forward to approach the Uchiha but thought better of it and paused. "Is it working?" Finally her voice rose above the whisper she had grown accustomed to._

 _He audibly exhaled through his nose as he closed his eyes in thought. "I think that perhaps…it might be."_

 _She felt her throat swell up and her eyes water in joy. '_ Yes.' _She thought._ 'He can come back from this.' _She pushed down her urge to cry as she finally stood next to the Uchiha at Shikamaru's bed side._

" _The…sessions…are intense. He has to relive all of his most important and most painful memories everyday but they are the real ones. This makes him realize which of his memories are false and it mentally exhausts him. So what I'm saying is if you wanted to talk to him…" She watched as his hand slithered to Shikamaru's cheek. "You're out of luck." He finished by giving the genius two quick and rough slaps for emphasis._

" _Hey!" She cried out as she yanked his hand away. She glared at him as he gave her a look that can only be described as surprised._

 _Hinata came to the sudden realization that Sasuke's hand wasn't as cold as ice. Now that she thought about it, that was a silly idea to have about a person, no matter what was in his past, underneath the callouses and the scars and scratches, he was still human, he still bled…_

 _Sasuke's surprised look was washed away by his usual passive one as he shifted his eyes from her face to their hands in midair. Hinata immediately dropped his hand with a stuttered apology her glare melted away into a look of sincere remorse. Sasuke ignored her quiet "s-sorry" as he contemplated the fact that she had the speed to catch his hand. He was almost impressed._

 _They stood there silently for a moment that felt like an eternity, both looking down at the peaceful Nara. Hinata broke their silence first as she turned to look up at the raven-haired man next to her._

" _Sasuke-san…if he has to relive all of his memories…does that mean you feel what he feels?"_

" _I don't have to."_

 _She turned back to Shikamaru. "But…you do?"_

" _Hn." He folded his arms in front of his chest. "It makes the treatment more…effective."_

 _Hinata brought her finger to her chin in thought. She figured it wouldn't hurt to pry further, the worst thing he could do was ignore her. "So…why?"_

 _Sasuke glanced down at the lavender eyed girl as a myriad of answers passed through his mind. '_ Because it's my mission? Because I have to? Because I have to get back into the good graces of this damn village before I can move on with my life?' _All of these facts were true so, he'll never know why that night he decided to tell her his most personal reason. "When I left the village…he came after me."_

 _Hinata's eyes widened but before she could get more of an answer he turned and walked briskly to the door. "You have two minutes before a nurse comes around to check on him. Whatever you came to do, I would do it then get out of here."_

 _Her mouth opened to speak but before she could get a word out the Avenger was outside the room with the door closed behind him. She blinked twice before shaking herself out of her daze. She finally sat on the edge of Shikamaru's bed and took his hand into her grasp. She always wondered how his hands could be rough and soft at the same time. She nearly pulled away in shock when he lightly gripped her hand back. Her eyes shot to his face, he was still peacefully asleep. His lips were moving as he mumbled quietly. She leaned closer to hear his sleepy words._

" _Stay."_

 _She smiled, a real smile, a truly happy smile. She didn't care that he was asleep. She didn't care that he had hurt her. She didn't care that people thought she was crazy for being there, for wanting to be near him, for wanting to be with him._

 _Hinata Hyuuga was in love with Shikamaru Nara._

 _She didn't know how or when or really what love truly was. Ninja didn't have time to love and be loved but she just couldn't find a reason within herself to_ not _love him._

 _She kissed the back of his hand. "I'll see you soon." She whispered as she stood to make her escape._

 _As Hinata hurried out of the hospital room she glanced down the halls to look for Sasuke and thank him but when she heard a hospital staffer shuffling her way instead she hid in one of the empty rooms until they entered Shikamaru's._

 _When she safely made it back to her room she thought about Sasuke._

 _She decided that one day she would pay him back for bringing her true love back to her in more ways than one._

* * *

Hinata's train of thought was broken as she noticed her teammates slowing down in front of her.

Kiba turned his head to glance back at Shikamaru. "The scent is getting stronger."

Shikamaru nodded and tapped his temple, a silent signal for Hinata to scan the area with her byakugan. She activated it immediately. Her range was large, she could see several kilometers in any direction and yet she could not see anything out of the ordinary in the surrounding forest. She shook her head and Shikamaru resisted the urge to swear.

It wasn't until the sun set that Kiba's footing faltered on a branch and he went crashing to the forest floor and the trio decided they needed a short break.

"They don't have much of a head start and we'll be useless anyway if we reach them exhausted." Shikamaru said after taking a swig of water. Hinata quietly agreed looking over Kiba's ankle to make sure it wasn't sprained.

"I'm fine, like Shikamaru said we just need a break." Kiba said trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. Akamaru seemingly agreed, flopping down next to his master and Hinata.

Hinata produced a small jar of ointment from her pouch and gave it to Kiba. "Use this anyway. It helps with sore muscles." She explained with a smile as Shikamaru passed her the canteen of water.

Kiba obliged and rubbed the medicine onto his sore ankle generously. Shikamaru took a deep breath. "What is that?" He was familiar with the Nara medicines but this smelled like something completely different and seemed to soothe Kiba immediately.

She sighed after drinking her fill of water passing the canteen along to Kiba who took it gratefully. "A special blend my mother came up with. Mitsuko still uses it to this day."

Kiba nodded. "Yeah you've always been good at that sort of thing Hinata. Who knows how much Shino and I would have suffered without your ointments…and your tea." He said thoughtfully. He scratched Akamaru behind the ears. "Of course Akamaru benefits too. I could never get his vitamins balanced until you came up with that treat for him." The dog barked happily at the mention of a treat.

Hinata giggled. "It's always been my pleasure. Ever since…the war…and after passing on my title as heir, I've given a lot of thought into becoming a medical-nin like Sakura-san or Tsunade-sama." She said thoughtfully putting the jar of ointment back in her pack. She silently scanned the area with her byakugan and after confirming there were no enemies she breathed a sigh of relief. It felt nice to rest.

"I think you would be great at that Hinata! Especially with the byakugan you'll be able to even see internal problems with people." Kiba said with a grin.

"I agree." Shikamaru spoke up quietly as he stood. "Especially since you'll have Nara expertise and ingredients at your fingertips, I believe you could even surpass Tsunade-sama."

Hinata looked up at her future husband as pink slowly began to dust her cheeks at the compliment. "You…you really think so?" She asked him.

He smirked down at her and gave a slight nod. "I believe that you can do anything."

She couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face. "Thank you…"

He nodded again before he looked around the clearing. "We should keep moving. If they aren't in your range we have a lot of catching up to do. Hopefully they'll stop for the night." He said seriously.

The two members of Team 8 nodded in agreement as they stood. Hinata tossed Akamaru a treat to help restore some of his energy. Kiba gave her a small smile of gratitude before he turned to their team leader. "Let's get going godfather."

Shikamaru resisted the urge to smile at his old nickname as he let Kiba take the lead. The team continued on their run through the forest a little more uplifted than before. Hinata kept her byakugan active the entire way, she refused to allow herself become distracted and it paid off. After another two miles of traveling she finally noticed two human chakra patterns near a small lake a half mile east of her teams current location.

"There!" She called out quietly. Her male teammates came to a halt several branches away in a large snow covered tree.

"Can you tell if they are asleep?" The genius asked quietly as he turned to the direction the girl was looking in.

Hinata shook her head in response. "Maybe if we get closer…"

"Hm." The Nara thought quietly for a moment. Hinata liked the way his brows furrowed in concentration and the way his eyes narrowed as he thought. She had missed him so much more than she realized.

As Kiba jumped to join Hinata on her branch Shikamaru finally turned to his teammates. "Alright…here's the plan…"

They decided those two were going to pay for their crimes.

* * *

Shikamaru stared intently at the two lumps of sleeping ninja. Kiba confirmed they had the scent they were trailing and Hinata nodded as she scanned their chakra systems.

His plan was a go.

He placed his hands into the familiar form to use his shadow binding jutsu. He watched as his shadow seemed to spring to life and spread towards the siblings. They awoke instantly and the female half cried out and the male just groaned.

Shikamaru nodded to Kiba who approached Kohaku Ito with a kunai drawn. Hinata stayed hidden in the tree line.

Kiba squatted down next to the brother and put his kunai to the man's neck. "Where do you think you two are going?" He asked with a smirk.

Koharu sneered and tried to wiggle to face Kiba but her efforts were futile. "You might as well kill us. We aren't going to talk to you bastards back in Konoha."

"Oh and why's that?" Kiba asked not moving his kunai from Kohaku's neck.

"We will never help a village that protected that _monster_. He should have been killed along with his stupid parents."

It took a moment for Shikamaru to register what she meant until he realized they were talking about Naruto. They were still bitter about their parent's being killed by the nine-tails.

Kiba's eyes narrowed. "So why were you after Hinata? Too scared of Naruto?"

Kohaku scoffed. "Once our _father_ gets his hands on the byakugan, not even Naruto could stand in his way."

Shikamaru stepped forward so he was in the line of sight of the twins. They glared once they realized he was the reason they couldn't move. He noticed as Hinata stepped forward as well and the twins shifted their gaze as much as they could. "I've got some bad news for you two. That isn't going to happen."

The twins laughed in nearly identical manic fashion. Shikamaru resisted the urge to glare down at them. "Let's get them back. Knock them out Kiba."

Kiba nodded. Kohaku stopped his laughing long enough to look up at the now standing Kiba who openly glared at the man.

"You know…" Kohaku smugly started and Shikamaru and Kiba both warily eyed him. "You _smell_ like a dog. I wonder if your brain is as small as a dog's too…"

Before he could get another word out Kiba's fist came crashing down on the back of the man's skull as Koharu continued to laugh, fat tears rolled down the side of her ugly cheeks as her brother slumped forward…

Then, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. A perfect shadow clone. Before Shikamaru and Kiba could register what was going on they heard a muffled cry. They both turned to see Hinata gagged and the real Kohaku's arm was around her arms locking her in a position not even her slim body could wiggle out of. His kunai poked the delicate skin of her throat. Hinata's eyes pleaded with her teammates but before they could move Kohaku clicked his tongue.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

He slit Hinata's throat and her eyes went wide before dulling as she fell to the ground like a lifeless heap of trash.

Shikamaru heard a yell somewhere in the distance and saw the earth tremble around him. It only registered after a few seconds that _he_ was shaking, not the ground and _he_ was the one yelling as he lunged toward the grinning Ito brother.

Shikamaru's genius mind was not calculating, it was not calm, he only saw red.

He decided he was done playing nice.

End of Chapter Fourteen

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the less frequent updates. I just started a second job. Please review and tell me your thoughts so far. Is this story too cliche? Is there too much focus on other characters, not enough focus? Do you guys even like this whole "he/she/they decided" thing I put at the end of each section? Are you excited to find out who Koichi is and why he's after Hinata? Please let me know! I would just like to add that yes Sasuke plays a pretty major role in this part of the story. Sorry I couldn't resist, SasuHina is my OTP and I may or may not be in the works on a new fic focusing on them but, you will have to wait until Paraselene comes to a close because I love ShikaHina so much! Thank you all for the support so far!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is a work of fanfiction strictly for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Paraselene

Chapter Fifteen

Hinata slowly lifted her heavy eyelids and she was greeted by harsh, bright lights and sterile, white, _white,_ walls. She blinked the blurriness in her eyes away once. Twice. The third time she let her eyes slip back closed. Inwardly she sighed and outwardly she groaned.

She was in the hospital. _Again._

Granted, she thought seriously about joining the hospital staff full-time so she would have to get used to the smell and look and the general atmosphere Konoha's hospital had. She was just tired of the experience from the bed.

Hinata wanted to scold herself for whatever she did to land herself in the hospital _this_ time but, she just didn't have the energy to recall the memories. Whatever drugs they were pumping into her made her body light and airy, her head felt like it was full of cotton balls and her eyelids were so very heavy…

When her trained ears picked up the sound of footsteps outside the door she debated pretending she was asleep to avoid a conversation. She just wanted to go back to sleep and forget where she was for a little bit longer. She took a deep breath to steady her breathing to aid her in her faux sleep and let her mouth hang slightly open to add to the illusion.

When the door finally opened she waited for whoever it was to check her vitals or draw her blood or whatever it was they came to do so she could drift off back into dreamland. When the person quietly made their way across the room and stood over her bedside silently for what felt like an eternity she started to wonder why they weren't poking and prodding her or writing on a clipboard or _something._

Out of sheer frustration Hinata shifted slowly to act like she was just waking up which was easy enough to act out since she really had just woken up moments ago. She lifted her IV-free hand to rub her eyes. She made all the necessary little 'waking up' sounds and even yawned before opening her eyes.

She was greeted with a face that seemed somewhat familiar but she could not place where she knew this person from. It was very strange and Hinata wondered if she wasn't still unconscious after all. The woman standing above her finally sat in the chair next to the bed as she felt herself being studied by light lavender eyes. She had long dark chocolate brown hair and her eyes looked very large under thin, stern eyebrows. Everything about this woman screamed 'mother' and 'domestication'.

"It's been a very long time Hinata. I'm glad you're awake." The woman greeted with an attempt at a small smile.

Hinata quirked her head and tried to speak but her brain and vocal chords didn't seem to work. After a cough to clear her throat she managed to get out a "Who…?"

The woman pressed a glass of water to Hinata's hand she drank it greedily. "I suppose it's understandable that you don't remember me. You were very young when we first met and I've made myself…scarce…around the village since…" She trailed off in thought glancing at some imaginary spot on the floor.

' _Since the war_.' Hinata understood. Most people had lost someone. Some had lost everyone. That didn't help her determine who this was. It wasn't until the woman's eyebrows furrowed together in concentration that something clicked in her sleepy and drug-clouded mind.

"Yoshino-san?" Hinata croaked out quietly.

The woman turned her attention to the Hyuuga and the small smile from before returned. It looked foreign on her features worn from age and war. She gave a slight nod. "Aye. Still so formal Hinata? You'll be calling me mom pretty soon anyway." She teased.

Shikamaru's mother, Yoshino Nara, was visiting her in the hospital.

Now that she was suddenly wide awake Hinata fought the urge to poke her fingers together under the stern but caring gaze of her future mother-in-law.

Hinata decided to focus on one of the few things that brought these two women together in the first place. "Is…is Shikamaru okay?" She asked suddenly very worried as to why this woman was here and not her fiancé.

Yoshino's mouth was in a small frown now accentuating the fine lines she had accumulated over time. "He's the reason I'm here. You see Hinata…" The woman paused. She clearly wanted to phrase this the right way. "Excuse me for being so blunt but as a kunoichi of the hidden leaf village I have no doubt that you can take what I'm about to say next." Hinata's expression was serious as she waited silently for her to continue. Yoshino exhaled quickly. "Hinata…you died."

Hinata's eyes were so very big and innocent like a doe's, it made Yoshino want to pet the younger woman's hair soothingly. Hinata's hands flew to her neck instinctively when memories of her mission came flooding back to her. She felt the slightly raised skin of a fresh scar. Her poor neck was never bound to recover fully it seemed.

Hinata stared blankly at her hands as she placed them back in her lap. _'I died but…how am I here now?'_ She quickly sucked in a breath of air. She had to get things straightened out. "What?" She managed as she fumbled for the device to slowly raise her hospital bed up straighter. "What day is it?"

Yoshino only hesitated for a second. "December 30th."

Two weeks. She had been unconscious for two weeks.

"You were officially in a coma." The older woman said as if reading her thoughts. She finally patted Hinata's arm comfortingly. "They really weren't sure you would wake up." She said softly as if that made the news any less devastating.

Hinata gulped. "What happened to me Yoshino-san? Where is Shikamaru?"

"Let's see. I know there are a lot of details that you will have to get from the Hokage once you are feeling better." The woman closed her eyes and gently tapped a finger to her lips in thought. "However, from what I've gathered your throat was slit by that nasty male half of the twins your team went after. Shikamaru…" She paused and shook her head. "He went against a direct order from the Hokage to bring both targets back alive."

Hinata listened intently. _'So Shikamaru killed Kohaku…because he attacked her?'_ "That's not like him at all, t-to go against orders I mean." She said thoughtfully.

Yoshino nodded in agreement. "Well you see, he hasn't been himself at all since coming back from that mission. First of all, Hokage-sama banned Shikamaru from leaving the village and taking any missions for a month and he is banned from any mission dealing with this Koichi guy _entirely_ for what happened."

Hinata gasped. "He's been banned from missions because he defended a teammate?" ' _That doesn't seem right at all.'_

Yoshino gave Hinata a sad smile as she looked the girl in the hospital bed up and down. "You don't understand Hinata." She said as she looked away. There was something in her eyes. Hinata reached her hand out to touch the older woman's hand.

"Please. Tell me."

Yoshino looked at their hands. Hinata's was so pale and so soft compared to hers. She was beginning to understand why her son cared so much for this sweet, gentle, _beautiful_ girl. She thought of her friend Hana as she finally met Hinata's concerned gaze with a serious look of her own.

"After you were hurt he wasn't thinking straight. Like I said I don't know all of the details but apparently he used one of our clan's secret and _forbidden_ techniques. Kohaku Ito had to be identified by his dental records. His sister wasn't much better off but she's alive and in custody thanks to the Inuzuka on your team."

Hinata gasped. She couldn't believe it. Shikamaru had done something like that because of her. Yoshino sounded rather bitter about her son's actions and Hinata wondered if she was part of the reason why. Yoshino pulled her hand away from Hinata to fold her arms in front of her. She looked like she was starting to get ticked.

"Not only did he disregard an order from the _Hokage_ he is going to have to face punishment from the Nara clan for his actions, I will see to that _personally._ That's not even the worst part. Oh no. Reacting the way he did…he could have lost the opportunity to get you safe, Hinata."

The girl in question was even more confused. "M-me?"

"Yes! Since he was too busy messing around with the Ito siblings the Inuzuka had to revive you by himself. It took him much too long to get Shikamaru's help. When he was finally calm enough, one death later, he _finally_ decided to get you back to the village as quickly as possible to get help, that idiot. I still can't believe that. As a team leader your teammates should be your top priority, not petty revenge." Yoshino sighed. Her features softened as she looked back at Hinata. "When your team returned to the village and finally got you to the hospital Tsunade-sama herself had to treat you." Yoshino allowed Hinata a brief moment to absorb all the information before she continued. "Shikamaru refused to leave until your condition was stabilized. When he found out you were in a coma he reacted unexpectedly." She swallowed. "He hasn't been in to visit you at all which prompted my visit today. I had to get all this information from Kakashi because Shikamaru hasn't been home. He hasn't been around at all apparently. Ino, Choji, Kurenai…no one seems to know where he has been the last two weeks which is strange considering he can't leave the village and I'm very concerned."

The two women sat in silence. A million thoughts ran through Hinata's mind and it seemed twice as many emotions played on her features. _'He hasn't come to see me…where could he be?'_ Her face finally settled on guilt. "This is all…this is all my fault." She whispered.

Yoshino reached out and took Hinata's hand in a comforting gesture the woman was obviously not used to using. "I want you to know…I don't blame you at all." She shook her head and offered a small smile. "Nara men are stubborn but I'm sure once he gets the news that you've woken up he'll come around. That's why I wanted to see you. I think you're the only person right now that can help him. I want you to promise me that when he comes to see you that you will convince him to come home…to return to his friends."

Hinata nodded slowly not really comprehending everything but Yoshino took her nod as enough confirmation that Hinata would fulfill her wishes and began to stand gently letting go of the girl's hand. "I know that you're probably very tired but I hope to see you and my son in the near future, together. We do have a wedding to plan after all."

' _Oh right.'_ Hinata thought. _'I slept through Christmas…and my eighteenth birthday…'_

Yoshino brushed imaginary dust from the front of her simple dress and gave Hinata one last motherly smile. As she reached the doorway she heard a small noise and turned back to the girl wondering if maybe she had imagined the sound.

Hinata tried to return the woman's smile with one of her own but it did not reach her eyes. "Thank you for coming to visit me…and for all of the information. I look forward to seeing you again Yoshino-san." The injured and very sleepy Hyuuga could not forget her manners even at a time like this and managed a small bow of her head.

Yoshino only hesitated a second before returning the gesture with a small bow of her own. "You can start calling me kaa-san." With that the woman disappeared through the door.

Hinata sighed as she leaned back against her mattress. She was very tired and she was sure it wouldn't be long until she was flooded with concerned visits from her friends and family, not to mention the medical staff. She wanted to stay awake, she really did but, her mind would not focus on all of the new information she just received. She decided there would be time to sort things out. She thought of Shikamaru and hoped he would come see her. She hoped he didn't hate her again she really couldn't take it. Her eyes began to flutter closed as one simple word drifted across her thoughts: _'Kaa-san…'_

She decided that it would be nice to have someone to call mother again.

* * *

Shikamaru flicked his cigarette somewhere into the darkness of the night as he approached the now familiar door. He opened it knowing it was hardly ever locked and quietly slid into the apartment. He took off his sandals and glanced at the chuunin vest hanging on a hook by the door. He wondered if it would start to gather dust.

He noticed his roommate of the past two weeks meditating on the floor of the nearly barren living room. They didn't regard each other. They didn't need to. He quietly made his way to the kitchen to find a snack and when his search came up empty he decided to make rice balls, again.

When he was finished cooking the modest meal he finally noticed the silent dark haired man in the doorway of the kitchen.

Shikamaru Nara had found an unexpected yet perfect ally in the quiet Sasuke Uchiha.

With a silent agreement passing between the two Sasuke entered the kitchen, his own kitchen, and grabbed two plates from the cupboard. When the two males sat down to eat at the small table they didn't need to speak.

When Shikamaru had shown up at his door two weeks ago Sasuke hadn't been sure what to think.

" _Look Nara, I'm not interested in whatever it is you have in mind. I'm not interested in many women let alone…." His eyes narrowed and he stopped talking once he finally got a good look at the young man in front of him._

 _He was shaking._

 _From rage or from sadness or from the cold he couldn't tell at first but when Shikamaru finally lifted his gaze up from his feet Sasuke was able to determine it was probably all of the above. He didn't say anything else as he walked away from the entrance to his apartment. He had left the door opened wide enough for the other man to enter._

 _Shikamaru hesitated for only a second before he entered and quickly shut the door behind him. He looked around the apartment taking in the simple décor and furniture. You could see into the kitchen and dining room through the doorway in one of the walls of the living room. Shikamaru noticed Sasuke wasn't very sentimental. There were no pictures of his family, only one of Team 7 when they were younger and even that was in a spot he wouldn't have to see it every day if he didn't want to. There was a plush couch, a floor rug underneath a kotatsu, a book shelf filled with books and scrolls and a hallway which must lead to the bathroom and bedroom._

 _He slid out of his sandals and set his bag by the hooks on the wall just inside the entryway. He sat down at the kotatsu that warmed him instantly. Sasuke emerged from the kitchen with some hot drinks and set one in front of the shadow user who nodded in thanks. Sasuke sat across from him with his own mug. They sat silently sipping their drinks._

" _Do you need to talk about it?"_

 _Shikamaru looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke's gaze was neither cold nor calculating. He didn't look expectant or patient. He was simply passive. He wondered if clans like the Uchiha and Hyuuga endured some special secondary training where they learned how to keep their emotions completely hidden. He honestly wouldn't be that surprised._

 _He simply shook his head in response. "Not yet."_

 _Sasuke nodded and after a few moments stood and made his way to the short hallway._

" _You can take the couch." He called before disappearing into his room for the evening._

 _The next day Shikamaru didn't wake up until noon. The couch was surprisingly comfortable, then again, he was extremely tired. He was glad he didn't go home; he didn't have the will to deal with his mother. He couldn't go to Choji or Ino, they would ask questions he wasn't ready to answer. He noticed the mugs still on the kotatsu and brought them to the kitchen sink to wash them. When he was done Sasuke had returned. He looked disheveled and tired._

" _Training?"_

 _Sasuke glanced at him as he went about taking off his sandals and shook his head. "Can you cook?"_

 _Shikamaru shrugged. "Not very well."_

" _I'm starving, you owe me, use whatever you have to." Sasuke called over his shoulder as he went to the bathroom to shower._

 _The Nara didn't question it. He just set about finding something to cook._

 _When they sat down for their meal instead of Sasuke asking about him Shikamaru spoke first. "What do you do to stay busy?"_

 _The Uchiha chewed and swallowed not looking up from his bowl of food. "I'm rebuilding the Uchiha District."_

" _Ah."_

 _It was quiet for a few moments before Shikamaru spoke again._

" _Do you want any help?"_

 _Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "Not really."_

" _Hm."_

" _If you're going to stay here though I suppose you should make yourself useful."_

 _With a nod it was agreed. In return for letting him couch surf the Nara would help the Uchiha rebuild his home._

 _So it went for the first five days. The two men would wake up early and begin work on restoring the old and broken buildings. They didn't need to be decorated or fancy, just not falling apart. They hammered, sawed, and painted. Around noon they would come home and eat lunch and if the weather permitted they would return to working on the buildings. Sometimes they would train together and other times they would play shogi. Sasuke liked to meditate and Shikamaru liked to read. Once they even drank sake and smoked cigarettes until the sun came up. They were quickly becoming something close to friends._

 _The sixth day when Shikamaru woke up hungover he had an emotional breakdown. The Uchiha who was nursing his own headache witnessed the whole thing. He silently watched the other man sob with his head between his knees and his fingers laced into his dishevled hair. He didn't say anything or approach him. He only watched as Shikamaru began to rock back and forth on the edge of the couch and cough on his own sobs._

 _When Shikamaru had finished crying Sasuke was sitting at the kotatsu a few feet away with two glasses of water and some white tablets that would soothe their headaches. Next to those were the shogi board set up for a new game. The Nara disappeared into the bathroom to splash water on his face and emerged a moment later as if nothing had happened. With a flushed face and puffy eyes he sat across from his opponent. Each popped their pills and the match began._

 _After a few silent moves Shikamaru finally spoke. "Sorry."_

 _Sasuke hesitated on his move for a second before shaking his head and moving a different piece instead._

" _If you talked about it things like that wouldn't happen."_

" _I don't need_ _ **you**_ _of all people to scold me on keeping my emotions bottled up."_

" _So you agree? You're bottling your emotions."_

 _Shikamaru narrowed his eyes not at the Uchiha but at the board in front of him._

" _You're in my house eating my food…"_

" _I gave you money to go to the store and you still haven't."_

"… _I've been discreet about the whole situation not telling anyone you're here…"_

" _You just don't want people to get the wrong idea about us."_

"… _I think the least you can do is tell me why you're_ _ **freaking the fuck out**_ _on my couch."_

 _Shikamaru paused. Sasuke's words had a slight edge to them. He didn't really have a smart remark for that fact. It wasn't really fair that Sasuke had been so accommodating and allowed him into his apartment to ride out his little emotional episodes. He finally nodded in agreement at his host's words as he made his next move on the board and the Uchiha would have smirked triumphantly if the Nara hadn't just taken one of his better pieces._

 _Their eyes finally met. After a moment Shikamaru sighed. "You could just use the sharingan."_

 _Sasuke crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I think we're passed that."_

 _Shikamaru mumbled a 'troublesome' but was inclined to agree with the other man. However he didn't say anything. After another few moments of silence Sasuke began to say something along the lines of: "Look it doesn't have to be today but…"_

" _She died."_

 _The Uchiha tilted his head knowing instantly the cause of the Nara's troubled mind. "I thought the old hag brought her back though. She's fine."_

" _She's in a coma." Shikamaru corrected half-heartedly._

" _She's not dead."_

 _The Nara sighed heavily and the Uchiha didn't miss how shaky his breathing sounded. "I saw it happen. I saw the blood pouring out from her neck like it would never stop. I saw the light leave her eyes dammit." His hands curled into fists as his knuckles turned white. "After that I lost it. That bastard didn't stand a chance. I used one of my clans forbidden techniques on the brother and then started to on the sister before Kiba got my attention." He paused and gulped down the rest of his glass of water. "She was still breathing but barely. It was a fucking miracle she was alive but for how long I had no idea. I picked her up and her body felt like ice. I begged her to stay with me. Even when we got to the hospital I was pleading with them to let me see her or at least tell me that she was okay."_

 _Sasuke was silent and let Shikamaru gather his thoughts. "Kakashi forced me and Kiba to report although I was not in the condition to do so. It was Kiba who did most of the talking, he remembered more than I did anyway. Kakashi banned me from missions for a month on the spot and I can't do anything about Koichi who is_ still _out there. I know if I went home my mother would lose her temper and I couldn't deal with that so I went back to the hospital and she was finally stable. Tsunade-sama saved her life but they couldn't guarantee that she would come out of the coma. I took one look at her. One measly little look as she laid there with bandages around her neck, she was so pale. I couldn't stomach it, all I kept seeing was the blood covering the front of her jacket….her eyes were so dull. I came here that night without even thinking…"_

 _Sasuke set his glass of water down a little harder than he had meant to and they both flinched at the noise._

" _So you haven't been home because you're afraid of your mother."_

 _Shikamaru resisted the urge to sigh in exasperation. "It's not that. I can't face anyone. Not my mother, not my friends and especially not…not her." He moved a piece without thinking. "I've never been so ashamed of myself. I lost control again. This is worse though."_

" _How so?" Sasuke asked, genuinely curious to hear the genius' reasoning._

" _This is worse than when I attacked her because..." He paused to take a shaky breath. "Because this_ _ **is**_ _me. I wasn't brainwashed and I almost let her die." He chuckled darkly. "Some fiancé I am."_

 _Sasuke let the other mans' words linger in the air while he nodded in thought. After a moment he couldn't help but ask something he really needed to know. "So why did you come here?"_

" _I thought maybe, being like this, what happened out there, I thought maybe it was a side effect of my torture. I thought maybe you could help me get back to feeling like myself again and not so angry…so lost…"_

" _You realize I was an avenger right?"_

" _A former avenger who is sipping water in front of a shogi board in a village he wanted to destroy not so long ago."_

 _Sasuke smirked. '_ Touché.'

" _So, Sasuke, what is it exactly that helped you become so complacent?"_

 _The Uchiha contemplated his question momentarily before shaking his head. "Our situations are too different to even be comparable."_

" _I was worried you would say that."_

" _I have some advice if you want to listen."_

" _Shoot."_

" _Wait for her to wake up. Stay here if you feel like it, I don't care. As long as you're helping me and I don't wake up to you on my couch like that again. Ever. I don't need that kind of drama." Sasuke sighed, he knew his moves on the board would be futile at this point. "I think that once you accept that what happened wasn't because of you and she wakes up you'll start to get better. Throw yourself into training and building, don't give yourself time to think, just do. You'll be alright." He said with finality._

 _Shikamaru nodded in agreement._

And so the two unlikely friends worked, trained, ate, meditated and did it all over again the next day until two weeks since that horrible mission had gone wrong. Today they had taken a break from everything due to the unusually heavy snow. Sasuke had been dragged out by Naruto and Sakura. They had lunch with their former sensei turned Hokage and he ended up getting stuck there for hours while his former teammates chatted relentlessly like he needed to know every little detail of his absence.

Shikamaru busied himself by taking walks around the Uchiha district, noting which buildings still needed work and which ones could be left alone for now. Unsurprisingly he didn't run into anyone he knew but he knew his friends were worried about him, he just wanted to wait a little longer. Being at Sasuke's apartment was like being in rehab and he was in desperate need of recovery. He knew he couldn't impose on the Uchiha much longer though. He needed to go home soon.

The two men finished their meal and Sasuke took their plates to the sink to wash them himself. Without turning from the sink to look at the Nara hovering over a particularly old scroll he gave him an interesting bit of information.

"Your mother saw Kakashi today."

"And?"

"I don't know. I guess she's worried. That's what mothers do."

"More like yell and complain until they run out of hot air."

"Hn."

"I didn't know this." Shikamaru pulled the scroll closer to his face to re-read the words. "If a sharingan holder and a byakugan user procreate their offspring will hold one of each dojutsu."

"That's an old scroll."

"All of the information seems to have been accurate up to this point."

"She's awake you know."

Shikamaru finally looked up from the worn out scroll and at his new friend.

"When?"

"Sakura told me today. She woke up during a visit from your mother."

Shikamaru nodded rolling the scroll back up.

"I guess it's time then, huh?"

Sasuke nodded. As much as he might have enjoyed Shikamaru's company he wouldn't admit it. He wanted his couch back anyway. As the shadow user gathered his few items, throwing them into his pack haphazardly, he watched from the doorway of the kitchen. When Shikamaru finally noticed the Uchiha's look he smirked.

"Don't be sad Sasuke. I'll still help you rebuild the district. For a fee."

"Whatever."

As his apartment door shut Sasuke looked around and shook his head at the silence. He didn't know if it was the fact that he had _literally_ been inside the Nara's head but, he couldn't deny the fact that they had an understanding that neither had with anyone else. He wondered how he ended up with an idiot and a genius as his two best friends

He decided that Shikamaru could come back to stay whenever he wanted to.

End of Chapter Fifteen

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the later than usual update my lovely readers. December was a hectic month but Happy New Year!


End file.
